


Pretty Unpretty

by remyo2010



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyo2010/pseuds/remyo2010
Summary: Chaeyoung recklessly came to Mina's life, involving herself into every shits Mina had. And yes, that's crazy, but it doesn't matter for Chaeyoung. Mina is the only thing she cares about.





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My third michaeng ff here. Enjoy!

_If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay? Even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you out, will you return?_

_Kelly Clarkson – Dark Side_

**01 The New Girl**

It’s Chaeyoung’s first day in a new semester, and there’s a new girl in Chaeyoung’s class.

She’s quiet and far from attractive, yet interesting. At least for Son Chaeyoung.

She’s sitting there, alone, in the backmost row near the window, chin leaning on the back of her hand as the elbow againts the desk. Her eyes are wandering out through the window. Chaeyoung doesn’t know what the object she’s been looking at for the past few minutes is, but watching her solely staring at _it_ , intently, giving her sole focus at _it_ , makes Chaeyoung wonder what is that.

“Chaeng!”

Chaeyoung gasps of shocked, feels a tough pat hit her shoulder. She winces deeply and heaves a mad sigh. She knows who it is. And a creature appears from behind her, smiling widely, as though she didn’t do anything wrong. And then a deafening shout heard, stabs her right eardrum brusquely. “Hi, Chaeng!”

“Damn, Jeong,” Chaeyoung huffs. She rubs her shoulder, face showing the pain. “Can you stop hitting me, _please_?” Chaeyoung smiles slightly when with the corner of her eyes, she catches a glimpse of the new girl glances at her—or, well, at _them_. But the smile fade away as the girl turns her face away from them. And Chaeyoung shakes her head a little, tries to give her friends more attention.

Chaeyoung yelps when abruptly Jeongyeon leaps to her lap, sitting over the smaller girl. Her hand locks Chaeyoung’s head, whilst the free one ruffles Chaeyoung’s hair hardly. “You cut your hair, huh?” And Chaeyoung just sighs resignedly, lets the taller, bigger, stronger girl messing her new cut. If it’s not because of Jihyo, the one who can beat Jeongyeon down, prises Jeongyeon away from Chaeyoung, then Chaeyoung could be look like more than a mess.

“Jeong, damn. Could you be more... girly, please?” Jihyo snaps, draws Jeongyeon off from Chaeyoung and throws her away from Chaeyoung, eyes wandering around the class as the boisterous group had been caught the attentions. “I’ve told you so many times and you’re still not listening.”

Jeongyeon just shrugs coolly, sticking her tongue out briefly, decides to ignore her best debate friend again. And Jihyo just heaves heavily. Jeongyeon’ll never changed, ever, and she probably will be this annoying forever. But well, they still fit so well, because despite the fact that Jihyo being the only one who can fight over Jeongyeon, it works the opposite as well. And that’s what makes them cope at each other.

The thought of herself being rescued by Jihyo vanished away as Jihyo also cups her face abruptly, clutching Chaeyoung’s face between her palms—no, _squeezing_ it. Jihyo’s big eyes widened, even though they’re big enough already. And with an buoyant tone, yet inquisitive, Jihyo throws a sentence flippantly. “Where are those beautiful tresses?”

And Chaeyoung heaves another sigh. Still mad and heavy. And tired.

Jihyo draws herself back and chortles, also Jeongyeon and Tzuyu, her calmest friend than the other two. Tzuyu’s been watching those two rascals in silent, joins the laugh calmly, sitting on a chair a few feets afar from Chaeyoung, sure she’s far enough to stay safe from those two. And Chaeyoung glowers to Tzuyu because of that _letting-her-friend-being-bullied_ behavior of Tzuyu’s. But Chaeyoung knew, Tzuyu is just being Tzuyu.

And therefore, Chaeyoung sighs again.

Chaeyoung hears a clap. It’s Jeongyeon. “Okay, so, explain,” Jeongyeon asks after the laughter end, earlobes still tanged a bright red as she laughed so hard before. “Please.”

Chaeyoung pouts as her hands tidying her new cut, eyes brushing at Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu in a row, who now are sitting calmly on their own chairs, giving their sole attention to their smallest pal. Still with a pout on her lips, Chaeyoung shrugs briefly. “Just, wanna try something different. Something new.”

The other three nod understand. Chaeyoung smiles lopsidedly when Jeongyeon adds, “looks good on you.” And the pout comes back as the latter just stands into her feet and ruffles her hair again. This time softer. “It’s just so Son Chaeyoung. So _you_.” Chaeyoung watches Jeongyeon’s back in silent, as the latter walks away from them, exits the classroom, left them three.

Chaeyoung turns when Tzuyu concedes with another nod. Chaeyoung winces, asks for an elaborate. And Tzuyu just shrugs. “We’re not even surprised by this. Honestly, we even made a bet for this.” Chaeyoung winces deeper as Tzuyu chuckles delightly. Beside her, Jihyo is nodding eagerly, holding her laugh behind that clasped lips. “And she lost, the only one who darely bet on you staying with that black long tresses.”

The small girl groans tiredly. This teasing never stop, and she knew, it will never stop.

A deafening bell heard at sudden. And Tzuyu calmly stands up and gives them a lopsided smile. “Then, see ya at the cafeteria later. Such a waste that we’re no longer in the same class anymore.” Tzuyu ambles towards the class door, waving her hand above her shoulder without glancing back. “Bye, guys.”

As Tzuyu disappears from her vision, Chaeyoung glances back at Jihyo, catches the left one is staring at her with a smile. Jihyo is always warm when she’s alone—Jeongyeon is like a trigger of her mischief. Chaeyoung frowns as Jihyo says, “then, I guess I’ll be back to my seat now.”

Chaeyoung nods to the chair Jihyo’s been sitting on. “That isn’t yours?”

And Chaeyoung should realize it sooner, when Jihyo shrugs slightly. “I never sit in the back row since before, remember?”

Well, Chaeyoung isn’t in the backmost row—she’s in the middle row though. And her friend, Park Jihyo, even though she’s one of Chaeyoung’s best friend, never sit beside Chaeyoung in the class. As Chaeyoung is the one who never intently paying attention to the teachers, Jihyo is the opposite one, always paying her sole focus to the teachers, writing down whatever those adults say on her notebook, which is new every month as she filled it with _whatever-Chaeyoung-doesn’t-care-at-all_ within a month.

Chaeyoung just eyes when Jihyo walks away from her and sits in the front row. It’s not even a new thing. Chaeyoung knew Jihyo since a long time ago, and their differences doesn’t make the two break their friendship.

Chaeyoung, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu had been friends since they’re in elementary school. They went to the same school beforehand, both went to the same class for six years in row. Chaeyoung still remember, the first time she found Jeongyeon crying in the swing because the boys mocking at her previous name—Kyungwan, which was changed when Jeongyeon was eight. She was the one who comfort her that day, but now look the way that bigger girl treat Chaeyoung; an endless teasing. Chaeyoung also still remember when Jihyo came to her, Tzuyu glued after her like a puppy following its mom, and asked Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon to become their friend. And that was the beginning of their beautiful friendship.

They went to the same middle school as well, miraculously went into the same class in row for three years. And now, they’re in the same high school, passed their first year together, and finally apart when they reach their eleventh grade. Such a waste, but that’s not bad at all. Chaeyoung could find for another friend in her new class, and not being too clingy with her group at all.

Chaeyoung turns her head into the new girl’s direction. She doesn’t know why or what makes her do that. She just involuntarily glances at the new girl, who’s been talking with her new friends. Sana and Momo, they’re talking with the new girl with those wide smile on their faces. Sana, as usual, also Chaeyoung’s old friend from middle school, is leaning forward to the new girl, solely paying attention to the girl, excitement in all over her face. Whereas Momo, Sana’s best friend, is just nodding eagerly beside her, hands clapping over her mouth.

_Such an odd._

When abruptly the door opened from the outside, and Ms. Lee emerges with a strict face, Momo and Sana turn their head, haul themselves out from the chair and wave their hands to the new girl. Chaeyoung eyes at them as they walk into her direction; their seats are near Chaeyoung’s. Chaeyoung’s seat is in the right row, while the new girl’s is in the left row near the windows. It’s kinda far, but Chaeyoung could eyeing her more.

Chaeyoung looks the new girl wandering again, staring at something through the window, neglecting the teacher who’s asking the students to open their science book page 5. Chaeyoung could only guessing the thing that’d been locking the girl’s attention. Maybe it’s the beautiful flower garden of their school’s, or _else_. But then Chaeyoung remembers, their school garden isn’t that beautiful.

When the other students are busy shoving their book from their bag, Chaeyoung’s head still turned, still eyeing her. A few seconds passed and Chaeyoung turns her face away from the new girl, decided to give Ms. Lee a great morning and listen to her order, being a meek. Well, Chaeyoung always be Mr. Lee’s favorite name to be called in the middle of the lesson for being the one who is distracted.

When Chaeyoung lifts her body up from ducking into her bag, the new girl turns and Chaeyoung meets the new girl’s elusive stare. It was so sudden that almost give Chaeyoung a jolt, and it’s only happening in seconds, but long enough to makes Chaeyoung realizes that the new girl is extremely beautiful.

Chaeyoung was about to give the new girl an amicable smile, to give the new girl a nice greeting, when the new girl shifts her eyes away from Chaeyoung and shoves her own bag. And Chaeyoung could only berate herself for nothing. _She wasn’t looking at you, dumbass!_

***

Chaeyoung is standing in the middle of the crowd in the cafeteria. Students are scattering around her, chatting, laughing, talking with their own group whereas Chaeyoung’s eyes are brushing the tables in the cafeteria one by one. It just when she caught a glimpse of Jeongyeon laughing with Jihyo and Tzuyu in one of the table, she briskly makes a beeline towards them.

“Hey,” Chaeyoung greets as she arrived at the table, three pair of eyes are watching her when she sits down beside Jihyo. She puts her lunch on the table. “Anybody want a sandwich?” And she takes her first sandwich out from the paper bag as the others shake their head and mumble a thanks.

They’re clearly a noisy group, which attracted most of the attention in the whole school. Popular girls, simply. But when they eat, they could be the quietest group ever. It’s just simply because they’re enjoying their foods. And when they finished their lunch, which is finished earlier that the other students who do talk in their lunch, and the break time’s still remaining a lot, the chit chat begins.

It’s just a common talk. Each of them are telling their holidays, which is always interesting for Chaeyoung to listen.

As Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are talking by themselves side by side, talking about their dogs gleefully, Chaeyoung glances at Jihyo and nudges her arm gently, suddenly remember about something.

“Hey, do you know anything about the new girl?” Chaeyoung asks as Jihyo turns her head and looks over her. Jihyo winces at the moment Chaeyoung asked, mouth full of her lunch, and then she grins weirdly. “You mean Mina?”

“Is that her name?”

Jihyo frowns. “What?” she drawls. “Where were you when she introduced herself in front of the class?”

Chaeyoung shrugs, tries to recall the moment. “Maybe I was outside that time. Restroom?” she surmises, remember she asked for an excuse in Ms. Lee’s class before. “I don’t really remember she did introduce herself in front of the class.”

Jihyo halted for a few seconds before nodding. “Well, she did. And her name is Mina. Myoui Mina. She’s from Japan.”

Chaeyoung involuntarily mumbles a _wow_ quietly, didn’t expect the new girl is a foreigner. She cranes her neck to search for the new girl in brief, but she couldn’t find anything. The only thing she got is Momo and Sana are sitting in the seat near the entrance, talking quietly, just two of them without anyone else. Without _Mina_.

Chaeyoung draws her body and leans against the chair, relaxing. She crosses her arms over her chest, prying informations from Jihyo. “That’s why Momo and Sana were trying to make her join their group?”

Jihyo turns her head fastly and nudges Chaeyoung’s arm. Chaeyoung words are scathing for her. “That was a crude question, Son. Momo and Sana are best friends since a long time ago, and you know it as well.”

“I knew it,” Chaeyoung shrugs, didn’t get why Jihyo resent. “I just wonder why at sudden Momo and Sana talking to her, because I knew they’re comfortable enough with just two of them.” Chaeyoung raises her brows, as she thinks herself is innocent and not even try to be rude. “I guess I found the answer. Same genes. All Japanese.”

Jihyo gave Chaeyoung an unreadable gaze before she shakes her head and turns back to her lunch. “Leave them alone. Maybe they have some reasons for filtering the one they want to be friend with,” Jihyo says, defending the Japanese. And Chaeyoung just shrugs as a respond, realizes she couldn’t inquire Jihyo anymore.

“What are you guys talking about?”

Looks like Tzuyu and Jeongyeon had been listening at their talk, because Jeongyeon showing an interest at it. She’s leaning forward, elbows on the table. “You guys talking about that new girl? That pretty one?”

That pretty one. Chaeyoung smiles slightly, realizes she isn’t the only one who thought about that. And slightly she nods as an agree.

Jihyo glances at Chaeyoung who stays silent. She heaves a sigh and answers Jeongyeon, with an addition of rolled eyes. “Yeah. Chaeng is interested at her. Again.” And Jeongyeon nods eagerly. “Well, again, so Chaeyoung. Always interested at the new one.”

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. Jeongyeon’s right. Chaeyoung always interested with the new students, every single of them. Since before, everytime a new student join the class, Chaeyoung will approach them, greet them and be nice to them. It’s just because Chaeyoung wanted to be friend with them all, she just try to be nice. Then a new girl named Dahyun came to her class a few years back in the middle school, and Chaeyoung, as usual trying to be nice to her. Chaeyoung was inquiring the new girl in front of the class when Dahyun suddenly yelled at her and told Chaeyoung to leave her alone. Dahyun rushed exit the class and Chaeyoung pissed. And since then, Dahyun always be Chaeyoung’s number one as a person to be stay away with, and Jeongyeon started making jokes about her _great behavior_.

Tzuyu is different. She smiles to Chaeyoung gently, proudly. Tzuyu always respect Chaeyoung kindness. And that’s one of thousands reason why Chaeyoung likes Tzuyu.

Tzuyu nudges Jeongyeon’s arm, warns her. “Don’t mock at her. She’s great, at least better than you who never got an enough courage to greet Nayeon.” And now Jeongyeon is the one who pissed. Everytime Tzuyu tease her about Im Nayeon, her crush, Jeongyeon couldn’t say any word. It’s just a countable times Tzuyu defend Chaeyoung from Jeongyeon’s attack, but she always win the war. And this time, again, she managed to shut Jeongyeon’s mouth.

Chaeyoung sends Tzuyu a hand kiss as a thank, and Tzuyu just stills.

Chaeyoung checks her watch. It’s almost the end of the break time. She pulls herself up and tidies her lunch. “Guys, gotta go to the restroom. See ya.” And three of them just watching when Chaeyoung rushes exit the cafeteria.

***

Chaeyoung was washing her hands in the sink when suddenly one of the chamber opened. When she glances to look out who’s it, she found the new girl is there, ambles towards the sink beside hers to wash her hands. Chaeyoung unconsciously holds her own breath, didn’t expect she’d meet the new girl here.

When the new girl’s washing her hands in the sink, Chaeyoung bites her lips, builds her courage to be nice. And finally, she turns her head to the new girl and greets. “Hi.”

The new girl jolts vaguely as she turns her head to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung smiles when sees the new girl baffled for a moment—which is cute!, before she retrieves the smile to Chaeyoung, showing her gums. “Hi.”

Chaeyoung finished washing her hands as fast as she can, so she could give the new girl a hand. She flicks her hand a little to dry it off and offers it to the new girl. “I’m Son Chaeyoung.”

The new girl raises her brows and finishes her thing. She stirs her body to Chaeyoung and lifts her hand, her _wet_ hand.  “Sorry, my hand is wet and—”

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung cuts. “Mine too. At least they’re clean.”

Chaeyoung sees the new girl halted for a moment before she shrugs. And Chaeyoung smiles wider as the girl accepts her hand. She squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand a bit and nods. “Myoui Mina.”

When Chaeyoung draws her hand, she nods. “We’re in the same class.” Chaeyoung elaborates, attempting to not look like a weirdo who’d greet someone out of nowhere (which the fact, she is). And Chaeyoung surprised when Mina chuckles. “I knew, Chaeng. You’re the one, hmm, this morning, with your friends? You know what I mean?”

Chaeyoung’s brow creases, trying to understand what Mina mean. It’s the moment when she remember that Mina is a Japanese, a foreigner, and it’s possible that her Korean isn’t as good as hers. So she just nods, tries to make Mina believe that she understand and the new girl heaves a relieved sigh. And Chaeyoung starts to understand in real when Mina adds, “it just, you and your friends drew the whole attention in the class before. And, it’s easy to remember your face.”

Chaeyoung doesn’t know that her group did that—drew that much attention. And also, she didn’t know that this new girl, Mina, also listening, paying attention at them. Mina was staring out through the window before, having her own world, and Chaeyoung thought she might be not listening to them.

Chaeyoung lets out a bitter laugh, feels sorry at sudden. Sometimes, being popular is kinda sucks. “Sorry. We’re just... so noisy.”

Heard that, Mina chortles, showing her gums and it makes Chaeyoung skipped a beat. “It’s okay. You guys are cool. Especially that one, who sits in the front row.”

Chaeyoung paused before lets out a disbelief huff. Baffled. “Who? Jihyo?” Chaeyoung drawls. She never expected Mina would have an intention to attracted with Jihyo. That Jihyo, that nerd Jihyo. And Chaeyoung get more shocked as Mina nods eagerly. “Yeah, Jihyo. She was so cool. I mean, she kept answering the questions given by the teachers.” Mina shrugs. “She’s so smart.”

Chaeyoung halted for a moment, then nods forcedly with a bitter _ahh_ sound. It just so awkward, heard that someone really amazed with Jihyo’s studiousness. It’s unprecedented. “You want me to introduce her to you?”

Mina’s brows raised abruptly. “Really?” She smiles slightly, but Chaeyoung knows she really mean it when she says, “thank you, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung just shrugs coolly. It’s nothing, really. They are so famous at the school, for being the group which miraculously kept being gathered in the same class for ten years in row. Also, they’re friendly, especially Chaeyoung and Jihyo, whereas Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are popular because of their visual; tall and damn pretty. The students in this high school, mostly are the students from Chaeyoung’s middle school before. So Chaeyoung knew almost the whole school members.

Then they turn silent. It was a few seconds of awkwardness, until Mina finally speaks up. “Then,” Mina grins. “Should we go back to the class now? We’re gonna late.”

And it’s just the time Chaeyoung realizes that thing, that they should go back to the class right now. “You’re right,” Chaeyoung laughs stupidly, stirs her body and walks towards the door. Mina follows her behind. After they both exited the restroom, Chaeyoung hears Mina stepping faster, emulates Chaeyoung’s fast walk. Realized that, Chaeyoung slowing down her steps, so Mina could walk beside her.

It’s a quiet walk. They’re just walking side by side, together, in hurry, and awkward. When they finally arrived at their class, Chaeyoung’s shoulders relaxed, unconsciously strained before. It’s Mina who opens the door and enters the class first, and Chaeyoung follows behind her. They apart, Mina walks to her seat far there whereas Chaeyoung goes to her own seat. The teacher enters the class at the time Chaeyoung sits on her seat.

Before the lesson begin, Chaeyoung glances to Mina. She really did it because she curious with the new girl. Again, Chaeyoung meets Mina’s eyes. And again, Mina smiles towards her. And again, Chaeyoung’s amazed.

_She’s beautiful._

***

“You’re not coming with us?” Jihyo lifts her bag up into her shoulders, eyes staring at Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu who’re standing behind Jihyo also staring at Chaeyoung, who’s still tidying her belongings. When she stands up, she shakes her head slightly. “I’m sorry, but no. I have something to do this evening.”

Jihyo, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu nod in sync, which is Chaeyoung didn’t even surprised it occurred. They’ve spent a lot of time together and it’s possible that they have the same thoughts, same movements as well.

They’re going to the new ice cream shop at the town, which is far away from Chaeyoung’s house. Usually, Chaeyoung would join the group but this time, Chaeyoung’s mom told her that they’ll do something this evening. So Chaeyoung forced to refuse the invite from the group. “Sorry, guys. Next time, I’ll come.”

And there they are, walking together exit the school and apart in the first intersection. Three of them go to the left, while Chaeyoung go to the right. Chaeyoung watches the group walk away from her. “Have a blast, guys,” Chaeyoung shouts, which is replied by Jeongyeon’s sticking tongue.

Then Chaeyoung walks to her direction. She’s living in the uphill, where the rich people live. Yeah, she’s pretty rich than her friends. Her parents both are a busy workers, but it doesn’t make her mom forget her responsibility as a mother. She has a younger brother, but they barely talk each other, unless it’s a necessary talk. It’s not because she doesn’t like him. It’s just simply because they don’t do talk that much. She has a lot of spare rooms in her house. And that’s why the group oftenly come to her house to stay a night, to accompany the smallest member of their group. The group know Chaeyoung’s family just like their own family, especially Chaeyoung’s mom. She’s so kind and generous.

Chaeyoung walks faster, so she could arrive at the home promptly. She fasten her steps, and when she was about to enter her yard, she sees something different.

The house next to hers is occupied. The _IN SALE_ board which was stuck in its yard before, now is gone. The front door is opened and there’s a car in its garage, and an old man who just lifts up a big box from the car’s trunk. Chaeyoung eyes the old man when he enters the house.

_New neighbors._

Chaeyoung enters her house and she smells something good. She rushes to the kitchen and sees her mom’s there, cooking something. And when she catches the sight of a strawberry pie on the table, still steaming, she jumps of an excitement. “Mom, finally you made it for me!”

Her mom turns her body and says in ease, “I didn’t make it. Our new neighbor did.”

“What?” Chaeyoung winces, takes a fork and scoops the pie. Strawberry pie. Chaeyoung loves strawberry so much. Such a coincidence. “I didn’t see anything this morning. I mean, the sale board was still there.” Chaeyoung feeds herself. “They arrived this afternoon?”

Chaeyoung hears her mom hums as a _yes_. She’s stirring at something above the stove, back facing Chaeyoung. Thought her mom is busy enough to answer Chaeyoung’s inquire, Chaeyoung puts down her fork and takes her bag. “I’ll clean myself then.”

Then she climbs up the stairs and goes to her room. She was about to take off her uniform when she think about something.

What is the family’s name of their new neighbor?

But then she throws away the thought, decided it’s not really that important.

***

Chaeyoung was watching TV with her mom and her brother when she heard something. It was a murmur at first, but it’s getting louder and louder. Her brother and mom look undistracted. They seem like didn’t hear it at all. So Chaeyoung thought it’s nothing as well. Until she heard a loud shout, and she knew, this time her mom and brother also heard it too. They both are just exchanging stares, confused.

It comes from the outside. Chaeyoung stands up, and her mom and brother follow her. She goes to the window to check the yard, but she doesn’t see anything. So she opens her front door and goes outside. It’s the time she finally see that.

The new neighbor, they’re in a fight. The whole family is there, standing in the terrace, bickering, yelling each others. There are three of them. The dad, mom, and daughter, Chaeyoung surmises. The dad and mom are fighting, yelling, shouting each others, while the daughter is there, trying so hard to placate her parents. She’s crying loudly. Chaeyoung hears it so well.

Chaeyoung could only watching them from her yard. The other neighbors also came out from their house to find out the shouts’ source. So, the new neighbor are watched by them. And they’re watching in silent. No one dare to interfere it. And Chaeyoung feels so bad for it.

“Mom, I think we should do something—”

Chaeyoung’s words were cut when abruptly, the dad pushes the mom severely and she fells onto the floor. Chaeyoung gasps as shocked, this is too much for her to watch it. She was about to approach the new neighbor when her mom holds her wrist. “Chaeng, no. Don’t.”

“But, mom—”

Her words were cut again when the dad gets into his car and drives away from the house. The mom and her daughter left there, in the terrace, still crying loudly. As her mom didn’t hold her wrist anymore, Chaeyoung walks closer to the new neighbor. She wanted to help, or comfort them, or do something else better than just watching the scene in silent.

She almost reach their yard when suddenly they get onto their feet, finally realized they’re being watched by the whole block. And that’s the time Chaeyoung finally see the daughter’s face.

It’s Mina. The new girl.

 


	2. Another Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ^^

 

Chaeyoung checks her watch on her wrist. Once she sees the needles, she fasten her moves. Once again, she checks herself from the reflection at the mirror. Hair, check. Uniform, check. Bag, check. She’s ready to leave. She’s ready for a new day.

She opens her room’s door eagerly, dismounting the stairs with a leap in every single steps. Her brother, who just exits his own room, catches her doing that, and his face mars with deep creases. “What the hell?!”

“Morning, bro!” Chaeyoung greets, sounds excessively excited. She arrives at downstairs safely, straggles to the kitchen where her mom busy cooking the breakfast. Chaeyoung smiles widely, as usual, her mom’s cook always smells delicious.

“Morning, mom!”

Her mom jolts of shocked. She stirs her body to see her daughter grinning at her. “Chaeng! You startled me!” she huffs, hands still busy arranging the cutlery. Chaeyoung giggles, approaching her mom. “Sorry, mom. Need a help?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t need an answer to help her mom preparing the breakfast. She adeptly takes care of preparing the cutlery while her mom taking care at the menus. Her brother enters the kitchen, face still mars with creases. “Nuna, what the hell’s wrong with you?”

He got a glare from his mom for saying a harsh word, but he doesn’t care at all about that. Seeing her older sister, waking up earlier than him, looks extremely energetic, is such an odd. He knew her mom also thought the same way with him, as her mom mumbles, “you look different today, Chaeng.” Her voice sounds sarcastic.

Chaeyoung perks up, misunderstands her mom’s innuendo as a compliment. “Different? You mean great?”

“You’re weird,” her brother spits as he ambles and sits on one of the dining chair. Chaeyoung usually will reply her brother’s harsh words with another one. But today is special. “Thanks, bro!”

Her brother just shakes his head. “That’s not even a compliment.”

Then her father comes and they start eating the breakfast. The parents as usual, asking the children activities at school, and another preambles. But, amid the breakfast, Chaeyoung keeps glancing at the watch, looks quietly anxious. Her mom catches her doing that. “What’s wrong, Chaeng?”

Chaeyoung turns her head into her mom and shakes her head briefly. “Nothing, mom. Nothing.”

No. It’s not nothing. Chaeyoung had a plan. A stupid plan made last night by mid-slumber Chaeyoung. She doesn’t put too much hope on it, but she’ll try her best to success her plan.

She keeps eating her breakfast fastly, makes the parents worried. “Chaeng, slow down.”

Chaeyoung flicks her hands, beckoning that she’s fine. “It’s okay, mom. Don’t get bothered.”

When her breakfast is empty, she grabs her bag on the floor and gets onto her feet. “Bye, mom, dad.”

Her dad’s eyes widened. “Wait, wait. You’re leaving already?” Chaeyoung hums as an answer, her hands loops the bag’s straps. “I think I have to be productive from now, especially today.” She gives the family’s members a smile. “Then, I’ll go now. Bye.” Chaeyoung leaves the room, left the family baffled.

Chaeyoung stomps towards the front door, and stopped before it. She halted, waiting for something. She checks her watch again, eyeing the neighbor’s house through the window. When she finally sees the door opened from inside, she gasps.

_Get ready, Chaeng!_

Chaeyoung gulps, nervous. Once again she eyes the house next to hers, and catches the creature of Mina walks exit the house. Chaeyoung sees Mina halted there for a few seconds, looks hesitated, and languidly starts dismounting the terrace.

Chaeyoung is excited. She follows Mina with her eyes, and when Mina is nearby her yard, Chaeyoung heaves a sigh. She grabs the knob of the door and twirls it eagerly. When she exits the house, Chaeyoung could see Mina glancing over her.

Weirdly, Mina fasten her walks, as though she didn’t see Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung, thought Mina might be miss her appearance, chases the new girl and taps her shoulder when she’s behind her. “Hey.”

Mina ceases, stirs her body slowly and faces the person who tapped her shoulder. “Hi, there,” she replies awkwardly. Her face looks bleak and her shoulders are apparently strained. “Chaeyoung, right?” Mina grins bitterly. “How did you get here?”

Chaeyoung smiles, tries to melt the tense situation. “Yeah, Chaeyoung’s here. And,” Chaeyoung points out her house with her thumb through her shoulder. “I live there, at the house next to yours. We’re neighbor.”

Mina lets out a quiet _ooh_ , clasping her lips afterward. “That sounds… good?”

Chaeyoung winces vaguely, Mina’s statement sounds unsure. Tries to rid the thought, Chaeyoung giggles. “Then, I guess I have a friend to walk with to the school from now.”

“What?!”

Chaeyoung recoils, shocked. Mina’s outburst is quiet unexpected. Chaeyoung catches Mina’s parted lips, face mars with anxious expression. Chaeyoung chuckles briefly, cautiously answers Mina. “Ki-kidding. I’m kidding, okay?”

Chaeyoung watches Mina halted for a few seconds before she stirs her body and left Chaeyoung behind. Chaeyoung also paused for a few seconds. Her plan is messed up. Her plan, greet and walk together with Mina to the school and comfort Mina for what happened last night, is completely messed up.

_Shit._

Chaeyoung chases Mina and walks beside her. She just keeps in silent, hands grabbing the straps of her bag tightly as she nervous and confused. _What should I do now?_

The question in her head stopped when Mina abruptly ceases. Chaeyoung also ceases, turns her head to Mina and waits for the girl to say something. Mina is ducking down, eyes staring at the ground when she says, “you saw something last night, right?”

Chaeyoung halted. That question it’s laden with accusatory. Chaeyoung’s breath caught in her throat, she can’t answer that immediately. “I—”

“Come on, Chaeng. That’s pretty obvious!” Mina’s face looks offended. She looks mad and resent. “And what the hell are you trying to do right now?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes shaking, couldn’t find a correct word to elaborate her stupid plan. “I..” Chaeyoung gulps thickly. Mina’s glower indeed firing her brusquely, making her couldn’t think clearly. “I want to… help.”

“Help?” Mina lets out a disbelief sigh, eyes rolled. “So, now you’re a superhero, a tiny superhero?”

Chaeyoung usually get mad when someone call her tiny. But this time, she couldn’t get an enough courage to do that, especially when someone in front of her is angrier than her. “No, I—”

“I don’t need your help.” Mina fastly cuts Chaeyoung’s words. She looks calmer, no more glower, no more rage tones of voices. Chaeyoung watches Mina shuts her eyes for a few seconds. When the latter opens her eyes, she relents.

“Sorry, Chaeng. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Chaeyoung still not yet answer it when Mina carries on. “It just, I’m so done with this. Especially with that concerned gaze coming from people who saw my family fight.” Mina heaves a sigh. “That’s absolutely a false concern. And I’m sick of it.”

“I—”

“No. Don’t. Don’t say an excuse, please,” Mina smiles sadly, which makes Chaeyoung weaken. “And please, Chaeng, don’t do this thing again.” Mina paused. “I mean, this stupid we accidentally bumped each other on the way to school. This is way too obvious.”

Chaeyoung could only watch the latter walks away from her, left her alone there, in the intersection, petrify.

***

“Son!”

Chaeyoung snapped. She’d been leaning her chin on her hand, elbow against the desk, another hand busy drawing at something. Someone called her, makes her shifts her eyes from the book on her desk into her. Yeri, her friend sitting beside her, is staring at her. Her eyes are bulging out. “What?”

Yeri’s hand on her lap is pointing to the front direction. Chaeyoung doesn’t understand what she mean, but she soon realized that the whole class are staring at her, including Ms. Song.

“Son Chaeyoung. Please answer the question number 5 on the board,” Ms. Song fixes the glasses on her nose, giving Chaeyoung a deadly smile. Chaeyoung halted, shifts her eyes to her book on the desk then to the board again.

Chaeyoung couldn’t answer it, of course, and Ms. Song doesn’t need a long time to realize it. She approaches Chaeyoung in a firm steps, and glances at the book on Chaeyoung’s desk with brows squinted. She takes the book and looks at it for a moment before she puts the book back. “Okay. Could you please explain the relation of your draw and our lesson, Chaeyoung-ssi?”

Chaeyoung couldn’t say anything. Her head is ducking down as she couldn’t face Ms. Song’s face. In that silence, tense situation, Chaeyoung sure she could hear Jihyo’s held giggle.

“I’m sorry Miss.”

There’s a halt before Ms. Song stirs her body and walks back to the front. “Okay, students. I want you guys to pay attention to the lesson. And for Son Chaeyoung,” Ms. Song gives Chaeyoung a warn face. “If I caught you dazed again, I’ll make you teach us the relation between _a tiger and a penguin_ draw with our math lesson. Okay?”

Chaeyoung could only nod meekly. And she swears she hears another giggle.

When Ms. Song stirs her body and starts writing the answer of the question number 5 on the board, Chaeyoung heaves a relieved sigh. She catches Yeri whispers, “damn, Chaeng. What the hell were you doing?”

Chaeyoung flicks her hand, beckoning that it was nothing. Slightly, Chaeyoung could see Mina’s figure blurred behind Yeri far there. Chaeyoung shifts her eyes to see her clearer, and catches the new girl is giggling delightly, fist covering her mouth to keep her let out no sound.

Chaeyoung halted.

_She’s laughing._

When Mina realizes she’s watched by Chaeyoung, she hastily ceases her laugh and turns her head back to the board. She’s caught, cheeks tinged reddish, just like a kid caught while doing an embarrassing thing. And Chaeyoung thinks that is cute.

***

“Damn, Son Chaeyoung. That was so funny!”

Chaeyoung winces when Jeongyeon hits her shoulder hardly. Jihyo just told her the story about her and Ms. Song, and Jeongyeon immediately laughs so hard. Chaeyoung heaves. “What so funny with that?” Jihyo and Jeongyeon don’t answer, still laughing so hard until their stomach hurt. Chaeyoung only watches them in silent.

When Tzuyu nudges her arm subtly, Chaeyoung relieved. At least someone didn’t laugh at her. Chaeyoung turns her head. “What’s wrong?”

Tzuyu stares at her solely, at ease says, “what did you draw?”

Chaeyoung halted before chuckles bitterly. “It was a draw of a penguin and a tiger. They are… friends.” Chaeyoung paused. “And the penguin was angry.”

There’s a halt before Tzuyu mumbles innocently, “why she angry?”

Chaeyoung didn’t answer immediately. She eats her lunch, and after her mouth empty, she replies, stumbled, “the tiger made her angry. It didn’t realize that the penguin was in her bad mood and the tiger kept bothering her.”

Chaeyoung hears Tzuyu hums understood. “Then, the tiger should apologize to her, right?”

Chaeyoung snapped. Tzuyu is right. Maybe she should apologize to Mina. She gets to her feet and searches for the girl. There’s no sign of Mina, instead, she found Momo and Sana eating at the usual spot. Chaeyoung tapped Tzuyu’s shoulder before she left. “Thanks, Chou.” Left Tzuyu baffled as she thought she did nothing.

Chaeyoung stomps towards the two Japanese. When she arrives at their side, they lift their face up to face Chaeyoung. “Hi, guys.”

Sana smiles. “Hi, Chaeng. What’s up?”

Chaeyoung rubs her neck, even though it isn’t itchy. “So, she’s not here, huh?”

Momo furrows her brows. “Who?”

Chaeyoung halted for a moment before firmly says, “Mina. She isn’t here? Where is she?” Chaeyoung sees Sana and Momo exchanging stare. A few seconds until Sana speaks up. “We don’t know. But, maybe you can find her at the back of the school, under that large tree. There’s a bench there, and we’re surmising she’s there.”

“Surmising?” Chaeyoung found Momo’s voice is stumbled. “So, you guys aren’t sure?”

They exchanging stare again, and this time, Momo speaks up. “Sorry, Chaeng. But, that’s all we could say. She didn’t say where would she eat her lunch to us. Maybe she wanted to be alone, just like usual.”

Chaeyoung remains still. “So, you guys aren’t so close, huh?”

“Look, Chaeng. She’s a shy girl. A timid one. And we tried our best to make her feel comfortable with us, as we’re all Japanese. We did invite her into our lunch here. But she rejected it, said she like to be alone,” Sana elaborates, voice laden with sadness. She sounds concerned. “We don’t know, Chaeng. We just don’t know what should we do for that.”

Chaeyoung nods understood. Now she knew, Mina did that to all people, not only to her. Part of her heart relieved.

“Okay, then,” Chaeyoung smiles. “Thanks guys, for the information.” Chaeyoung then fast walks towards the back of the school, left Momo and Sana still, watching her walks away from them wordlessly.

Chaeyoung goes to the back of the school, approaching the large tree Sana mentioned before. It’s a few meters afar from it when she sees Mina’s sitting there, wandering at something beyond her, hair waved dramatically. Chaeyoung gulps thickly, walks quietly towards her, trying her best to not making any sound. But her effort is meaningless when she accidentally steps on a twig, makes a sound that loud enough for Mina to hear it.

Mina turns her head into the source of the sound, found Chaeyoung sheepishly staring at her, grinning foolishly. Chaeyoung doesn’t see any rejection from Mina, so she sidles up towards her. “Hey.”

She arrives at Mina’s side, completely in shock when Mina gives her a friendly smile, saying in ease, “hey.”

Still hesitated, Chaeyoung mumbles, “may I join you here?” And she shocked more when sees Mina nodding delightly, as though the incident this morning never happened. “Sure.”

Thought this will be a good opportunity, or a good time to make up with Mina, or afraid Mina will change her mind in seconds, Chaeyoung briskly takes a seat in front of Mina. She could see her lunch menus on the table, a rolled tuna kimbap and a plain milk. Chaeyoung puts her lunch and starts shoving it, eating her lunch awkwardly.

“You lost?”

Mina broke up the silence, and when Chaeyoung perks up, she could see Mina’s eyes are staring at her warmly. There’s a lopsided smile on her face, mouth full of food. Chaeyoung lifts up her brows, baffled, and Mina laughs because of it. “I mean, you left behind by your group, and ended up here?”

“No,” Chaeyoung fastly refutes, her voice sounds quietly harsh, and that makes Mina jolts a bit. Chaeyoung fastly clears her throat, elaborates slowly. “I just want to eat here.”

There’s a halt before Mina answers simply. “Okay.”

And the silence carries on. Chaeyoung’s head completely ducked down, couldn’t meet Mina’s eyes, which are wandering at the trees, relishing the breeze in silence.

Chaeyoung couldn’t bear the silence any longer, so she raises her head and says ruefully, “I’m sorry.”

Mina’s mouth still full, eyes watching at Chaeyoung, expressionless. She swallows her menus. “What for?”

“This morning. We,” Chaeyoung pauses as Mina still watching her blankly. “I, hmm, I shouldn’t do that to you. And I’m sorry for that?”

Mina halted for a moment. “This morning,” she mumbles, acts like she recalling the incident. “Hell, Chaeng. You still think about it?”

Chaeyoung couldn’t answer, so Mina puts down her chopstick, leans forward and grins. “Forget it, okay?”

“Forget it?”

Well, Chaeyoung didn’t expect that would come out from Mina’s mouth. Forget it, what a simple conclusion. Too simple for Chaeyoung to even think about it. She’s speechless when Mina shrugs. “U-huh. What else we can do?”

Chaeyoung doesn’t respond, so Mina carries on. “I mean, we’re a neighbor. It possible for you to hear out our fight last night. I can’t blame you at all,” Mina pushes a chop of kimbap into her mouth. “It happened at my last neighborhood as well. We’d been watched for the whole time of living there. So, it’s okay. I wasn’t surprised at all.”

It’s okay? When after this morning, Chaeyoung thought most of the time about this shit, and unexpectedly, the end is, _it’s okay_? Only that?

“But,” Chaeyoung speaks up, finally got her courage gathered up. “I shouldn’t just, hmm, act like I don’t know. It’s a—”

“No, Chaeng,” Chaeyoung’s cut off abruptly by Mina’s retort. “After thinking about that, I think you were just being nice to me. And that wasn’t a bad thing, right?” Mina paused to gives a smile to Chaeyoung. “My false, thought your act was a humiliation for me. I’m an airhead. Sorry.”

Chaeyoung baffled. Couldn’t find any word to respond Mina’s preposition.

“It just,” Mina breaks up the silence again. Chaeyoung meets Mina’s eyes, which is strangely look sad. “I warn you, Chaeng. You’ll see more. Get ready.” And it ended up with a bizarre, inconceivable lopsided smile.

Chaeyoung stills, still couldn’t find any word to be out. You’ll see more, what a morbid warn. Chaeyoung dreads to think about it, so she just eats her lunch in silence, occasionally glancing at Mina who’s eating her lunch daintily.

***

“Mom.”

Chaeyoung’s mom turns her head as Chaeyoung called her, sees her daughter is cutting the onion cautiously. “Do you think we should hold a dinner with the Myoui?”

“What?”

Chaeyoung finished cutting the onion, ambles to the sink and washes her hands. “I just thought about it, that we should hold a dinner with the Myoui. As a thanks for that strawberry pies,” Chaeyoung elaborates the reason behind that absurd idea. “And we can talk more with them, telling stories about this neighborhood, or else,” she adds as her mom gave her an unreadable expression. “We can be closer with them.”

Her mom halted for a moment, confused with Chaeyoung’s sudden suggestion. Her daughter is never into dinner with neighbor or kind of thing like that. So it’s a bit surprising her. But it’s good though. So she replies Chaeyoung eagerly, “that’s a good idea, Chaeng. Let’s do that.”

And that’s why she’s there now, in Myoui’s terrace, standing silently, hesitated to press the bell. She heaves a sigh, then bravely presses the bell once. There’s a moment of silence before the door opened by someone. Chaeyoung recoils when sees a girl, look alike Mina, appears from inside, expressionless.

Before Chaeyoung could give a _hi_ , or a smile, the girl shouts dreadfully, voice laden with fear and horror. “Help! Help!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Glasses and Ponytail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And don't forget to comment and kudos! Thank you!

Chaeyoung is baffled, petrified when the smaller Mina is shouting for a help. Her face looks terrified, fearful, as though she's seeing a ghost (which the fact is Chaeyoung).

Chaeyoung reaches out, tries to tell the girl that she's harmless, that she means no harm to the girl. But the way that girl shouting, deafening and hoarse, makes Chaeyoung's throat stucked with something as hard as pebbles, makes her couldn't say any word.

When she was about to leave the Myoui's house, running away, she suddenly sees Mina, hastily approaches the girl who's still screaming and grabs her wrist. Harsh, yet subtly, she stirs the girl's body to make her face Mina.

Mina stares right at the girl's eyes. "Hey, hey," she says. Her voice sounds amazingly soft and reassuring, magically stops the girl's shouts. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry." Chaeyoung watches Mina wrings the girl's shoulders, while the girl is panting hardly.

"Mina! There's-"

"Do you want an ice cream?" Mina cuts off the girl's words. Her eyes still captivated on the girl, hands still on the shoulders, massaging it gently. It warms Chaeyoung's heart. Mina's gaze looks so lovely, a maternal gaze. It's the first time Chaeyoung seeing Mina being like this, and it successfully petrifies Chaeyoung on her place.

Chaeyoung sees the girl's getting calmer. No more panting, her racing breathe suddenly slowing down. "Ice cream?" the girl asks enthusiastically, sounds eager abruptly. And it confuses Chaeyoung more when Mina nods in response, eagerly as well.

"Come on," Mina grabs the girl's wrist and brings her away from Chaeyoung. The girl follows, becoming a meek with Mina. And when the latters almost gone from Chaeyoung's vision, Chaeyoung catches Mina glances over her with that inconceivable gaze of hers.

Chaeyoung left there alone, still baffled and petrified. What should she do now, she's thinking hardly of that. She was about to leave when someone emerges from inside, walks towards Chaeyoung in brisk. It's Mrs Myoui.

"Hey, there," she greets, sounds forced. She's tidying her clothes, as though she just coming here hastily while dressing up. Her hair is wet, water's dripping from it. Chaeyoung surmises she just finished washing.

Chaeyoung smiles back in response. "Hi, Mrs Myoui. I'm Son Chaeyoung," Chaeyoung bows politely. When she lifts up her body, she could see Mrs Myoui worried face.

"You okay, right? She didn't hurt you or else, right?"

That question makes Chaeyoung halted for a moment. It sounded weird for a question that asked at their first meet, but Chaeyoung still shakes her head as a reply. "No, no, Mrs Myoui. I'm totally fine and healthy."

Chaeyoung watches in silent when Mrs Myoui heaves a relieved sigh. Her face turned into ease and her strained shoulders look lighter. "Great. I'm sorry for that. You must be shocked, right?" Chaeyoung didn't answer anything, so she carries on. "I'm sorry. She's special. And a special treatment is needed for someone special, right?"

Special. At the moment Mrs Myoui said that, Chaeyoung finally connected with the incident before. Special, or harshly,  _different_.

Mina's sister is different.

"So, Chaeng," Mrs Myoui speaks up, break the silence. "What brings you here?"

Chaeyoung reminded from her real intention for being here. She clears her throat and smiles. "So, Mrs Myoui, we're planning to invite you guys for a dinner. At our house, tomorrow."

There's a minute of silence, a tense and deep silence. Chaeyoung watches Mrs Myoui halted, face looks unfocused and bleak. She blinks twice, then lets out a small  _ooh_. "A dinner. Tomorrow. At Son's."

Chaeyoung nods, as though Mrs Myoui is talking to her. "Yeah, Mrs Myoui. We'll prepare a lot of delicious dishes that will shock you. My mom's cooks are extremely great," Chaeyoung blabs eagerly, tries to melt the tense situation, which is no avail as Mrs Myoui only lets out a small, bitter laugh.

"Okay, Son. We'll be there tomorrow."

It sounded stumbled, but Chaeyoung get rid the thought fastly. "Then, I'll leave now-"

"Wait!"

A voice interrupts the talk. Both Chaeyoung and Mrs Myoui turn their heads into the direction of the voice's source, found Mina is fast walking towards them. Her face looks solemn and firm. "I want to talk with you."

"Mina, behave-!"

"It's okay, mom." Mina arrives at their side. Her eyes locked on Chaeyoung, who quietly squirms under that sharp as knife gaze. "She's my classmate. We're friend."

Mrs Myoui lets out a small  _ooh_ again, didn't look surprised at all. While Mina still staring at Chaeyoung. "Come on, Chaeng," she utters, voice sounds low and deep. "I'll drop you."

Mina's arm brushes Chaeyoung's when she walks pass her, leading her to outside. Chaeyoung was halted for a moment before she bows a bye to Mrs Myoui and then trails Mina.

Mina slowing down her pace just for Chaeyoung. She wanted to talk with Chaeyoung, so she waits Chaeyoung until she arrives beside her. Mina sees her house's door closed, so she starts the talk.

"What exactly are you planning up to, Chaeng?"

It sounds like a threatening question, but Mina asked it with ease and a nice tone. Chaeyoung glances over Mina, catches the latter is staring at her with a blank gaze. Chaeyoung's breathe caught on her throat, as though there's a lump in her throat, so she keeps in silent.

"A dinner, huh?" Another words from Mina, this time followed with a brief bitter giggle. "Great. Another disaster."

"I didn't mean to being annoying for you, Mina," Chaeyoung huffs, hands fisting beside her small body. Doesn't know how or why suddenly she got that courage to huff at Mina. "We're just trying to be nice. To be a good neighbour."

"I know," Mina slurs. She ceases suddenly before Chaeyoung's house, hand buried in her trouser's pockets. "And I want to say thank you for that. For being nice to us." Mina's face looks leaden. Her shoulders are slump and she gives Chaeyoung an inconceivable lopsided smile. "Your family is the first one who came to us after that fight. So, thank you."

Chaeyoung halted. She doesn't understand what Mina's actions and words meant. She acts like a cold, petulant, stern, unfriendly person, and then the next second she relents, acts like a soft, weak, fragile person. It confuses Chaeyoung, and it drives Chaeyoung crazy.

And before Chaeyoung could ask for an elaboration of her being like that, Mina utters softly, "I already warn you, right?" She paused for a moment. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Mina's voice laden with condescension, makes Chaeyoung petrified, and so Mina carries on an elaboration. "I mean, I don't want other people out of my family get hurt. You, or your family, or the others."

"Why could we?"

"Because that's what happen if you get closer with my family. With me," Mina emphasizing the words  _with me_ , makes Chaeyoung involuntarily takes a step backwards. "People get hurt if they stay around me."

There's a moment of silence before Chaeyoung's stupid action happened. "Do-don't worry!" Chaeyoung lifts up her fists and puts it before her chest, acts like a boxer. "I can learn some moves of Taekwondo from Jeongyeon. I can protect myself."

Mina chuckles briefly (Chaeyoung swears it was a beautiful short chuckle). "No, airhead. When I said hurt, I mean physically and mentally."

Chaeyoung's fists gradually dismounted. She faces Mina with a questioned expression. "What's that mean?"

Mina just shrugs in response. "I think that means, stay away from my family. For your own sake." Mina starts walking away from Chaeyoung, going to the direction against her house, left Chaeyoung baffled, head filled with unanswered questions.

"Wait!" Chaeyoung calls her, and Mina ceases. She stirs her body to face Chaeyoung. "You call me, tiny?"

"Don't call me tiny!" Chaeyoung huffs, finally could express her madness to Mina for calling her tiny. "I wanna ask you something."

Mina halted for a moment before utters, "go ahead, bean."

Chaeyoung sighs, ignores the bean call and says, "the cold, petulant, evil Mina, and the weak, fragile, thin as glass Mina. Which one is the real you?"

There's a long silence after that. Both just staring each other, lips clasping, not uttering any word. Chaeyoung watches Mina dazed, hands still buried on her trousers' pockets, eyes staring at her expressionlessly. Chaeyoung's lips parted when she hears Mina utters with ease, "you guess." And Chaeyoung could only watch the latter ambles away from her, head still filled with those unanswered questions that brusquely hurts her head.

***

[The next day]

Chaeyoung just enters the class when she catches the view of the students decided into groups. Mr Jun is sitting on his desk, writing down something Chaeyoung doesn't care, whilst the class is absolutely in chaos (in Chaeyoung's description). The students are loudly discussing for their next project with their own group, at least that's what Chaeyoung surmising. So, Chaeyoung starts scanning the group one by one, finding for Jihyo, who is absolutely choose Chaeyoung as a member of her group.

After that scrutinizing the groups, she found Jihyo is sitting at the backmost row seat, back facing Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung ambles towards her, and completely ceases in the aisle as she catches the figures of her group members besides Jihyo.

The Japanese.

At the moment, Momo lifts her head and found the smallest is petrified. "Hey, Chaeng," she waves minimally at Chaeyoung, cute smile over her face. And in sync, the rest heads turned just to realize Chaeyoung is standing there, a few metres away from them, freeze. Chaeyoung could see one of the head ducks down in brisk, back to the papers after saw Chaeyoung briefly.

"Here, take a seat," Jihyo pulls out the chair beside her, tapping it, motioning Chaeyoung to have a seat. "Come on. We really need to discuss this."

Chaeyoung slogs to walk forwards, approaching the empty seat between Jihyo and Sana. They, Jihyo and Sana, are sitting with the back facing the board, while Momo and Mina are the opposite. Chaeyoung sheepishly sits on the empty seat, quietly couldn't hold herself for staring at the glassed, ponytailed Mina.

"So, we're going to discuss about the economic relations between South Korea and Indonesia," Jihyo flips the papers of her notebook, finding for a note of the subject. "So, how about we decide the turn of the upcoming presentation first?"

Jihyo's suggestion answered by a hum from both Momo and Sana, and a slight nod from Mina, whose head still ducked down, and nothing from Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung is sitting there, hand gripping a pen tightly. The voices of Jihyo's and Sana's are echoing, she couldn't clearly hear them. Why? Because Mina's existence is absolutely distracting her.

That glasses nestled on her nose's bridge, and that black, long tresses tied into a ponytail, few strands fall into her nape. Oddly, it's distracting Chaeyoung, plaguing her, forcing her to keep glancing at the latter, whose doesn't realize Chaeyoung's action at all.

Jihyo's and Sana's voices are still echoing, but she doesn't care at all. However, she can't even concentrate to the subject, not now.

"So, I'll be the first one and explain briefly about the description of economic relation itself and-"

"You look good with that glasses and ponytail."

Sana's words are cut off by Chaeyoung's absurd slur. The ducked down heads are briskly lifted up, staring confusedly at Chaeyoung, vaguely petrified with that sudden, out of nowhere praise. Including Mina, who's in slow motion lifts her head up, faces Chaeyoung, realizing that abrupt kudos was addressed for her as she's the one who's using glasses and ponytailed.

The three rest are baffled, exchanging stares in silent, whilst Mina winces her brows and tilts her head. "Thanks." A brief reply, sounds unsure and low, and successfully makes the situation's getting more awkward.

A full minute of awkwardness, tight silence, Mina and Chaeyoung staring each other while the rest three exchanging stares, until Jihyo clears her throat and speaks up, "guys, guys. Please focus." And it breaks the tense situation, Mina shifts her gaze away from Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung does the same thing as well.

Chaeyoung could see Jihyo's shifting her sit positions, looks uncomfortable with the discussion's circle abruptly. She also could see Sana is trying so hard to putting her sole focus to the papers on her grip, while Momo is giving her a sly, wolfish smile.

Luckily, Mina suddenly breaks the silence by bringing up the discussion's subject again, melts the cold and tense situation. They carry on the discussion, this time Chaeyoung also joining, even though she still find some hardness of that glancing thing.

After a full twenty minutes of real discussion, Mr Jun stands up and tells the students to gather the papers of their discussion's result. Chaeyoung and Mina only watch wordlessly when Jihyo, Sana and Momo are scrambling to give the papers to Mr Jun, convincing each other that is should be her who have to give the papers to Mr Jun. And they ended up going together to the front, escaping the awkward circle, left Mina and Chaeyoung together.

Chaeyoung could feel the air around her is abruptly heavier, the smell of Mina's body is caught by her olfactory, whisks Chaeyoung's stomach weirdly. She attempts to get rid the smell by occupying herself and shoves the pen of her onto her pencil case.

She catches a glimpse of Mina crosses her arms over her chest, leaning into the backrest of her chair. "Really, Chaeng? Out of nowhere?"

Chaeyoung shrugs, suddenly feels the urge to run out the class, realizing her previous action is obviously silly. "I'm just being forthright."

Mina stills, wordlessly studying Chaeyoung who's moving stiffly under Mina's flicker. She hears Mina murmurs with ease, "are you gay or what?"

A moment passed, Chaeyoung keeps her lips clasped, and that only makes Mina's eyes beaming at sudden, abruptly pulls herself up and leans forwards. "You gay."

"Are you really have to spell it that way?" Mina successfully makes Chaeyoung cease. "Am I the first person who told you you look great with that glasses and ponytail?"

Chaeyoung's huff only makes Mina laughs minimally and she leans back into the backrest. "You are."

And Mina's mumble makes Chaeyoung shut, apparently defeated. She just heaves a mad sigh and carries on shoving her belongings. "Praising you doesn't make me gay, okay?" Chaeyoung scoffs. "What a stupid conclusion."

Mina laughs at Chaeyoung's grouse. Hands still crossed over her chest. "Geez, Chaeng. Chill. I'm just kidding."

Chaeyoung suddenly feels like an airhead, completely fell and fooled by Mina's tease.

"I think I'm gradually understand why your group tease you that much," Mina abruptly utters, eyeing Chaeyoung who's still stiff like a robot in every movements of hers. "You're cute."

Really, Mina really says it just because she really thinks that Chaeyoung is cute. But, Mina's honest utterance does make Chaeyoung gets stiffer, shoulders strained and cheeks tinged with reddish. If it's not because the rest three who finally come back from the front, then Chaeyoung thinks herself is going to be murdered by Mina's absurd preposition.

***

"Why the heck we really have to be grouped with the Japanese?"

Chaeyoung bursts crudely in the middle of her and Jihyo bringing the books to the teacher's room. Jihyo is obviously the favourite's student for the most teachers in the school, as she helps the teachers a lot and she's smart. Chaeyoung, as her best friend, is there to accompany Jihyo for helping the teachers. Oh, by the way, she's forced by Jihyo.

Jihyo heard the utter, but she didn't turn nor cease. "The others were so fast and crowded when making the group. And I was scanning for the students left when I caught them three, grouping at the back, still incomplete as there were only three of them at the moment," Jihyo elaborates with ease, doesn't get bothered at all by Chaeyoung's grouse. "And I thought it'll be a good chance for you to get close with them, right?"

"Me?" Chaeyoung fastly replies. "Why would you think I want to be close with them?"

Jihyo slogs to shrug. "Maybe because you were talking some rude words about them at the cafeteria before. I thought you're just being envy with them."

Chaeyoung recalls the memory and huffs, "what?! Me?! Envy with them?!" Chaeyoung madly sighs. "Gosh, Jihyo. I don't know what's in your mind, but-"

"Damn, Son! Then stop going to the restroom in the middle of the lesson!" Jihyo ceases, resents, offended by Chaeyoung's inquires. Chaeyoung successfully shut, lips clasped and no more word out from her mouth. "And what's the matter of being grouped with the Japanese? They're smart and nice, though."

Jihyo carries on her walk to the teacher's room, left Chaeyoung behind who's still petrified on her place. It does matter. Being grouped with the Japanese does matter for Chaeyoung. She doesn't know what or why she rudely thought like that, but at the moment she knows, something will happen. Maybe not now. Soon.

***

"Son Chaeyoung! Downstairs, now!"

Chaeyoung hears her mom's call, but she didn't answer immediately. After checking herself for hundred times in front of the mirror, satisfy enough with her hair and clothing, she grins with satisfied and replies the call. "Coming, mom!"

Then, she exits her room, meets the gaze of her brother's who just exited his room at the same time. Her brother looks handsome, she admits it, but he looks unexcited with this dinner thing, so Chaeyoung leaps onto him and nudges his arm softly. "Cheer up, bro."

And it just makes her brother winces his brows deeply. "You're really weird nowadays, nuna," he says with a deep and low voice, laden with accusatory. "Something happened, huh?"

Chaeyoung replies with a light laugh. "Nothing. Really, it just you need appreciate life more." Her brother's wince deepened, wise Chaeyoung is almost a rare sight. It makes him absolutely sure something happened.

Chaeyoung dismounts the stairs eagerly, sees her mom and dad are already waiting for their children downstairs. They look great, neat and tidy, with that beige shirt tucked into trouser of her dad's, and a flower patterned, knee length dress of her mom's.

"You guys look great," Chaeyoung praises sincerely, standing beside them before the front door. Her mom turns her face to her and gives her a maternal smile. "You look great as well, dear."

And as her brother also arrives at their side as well, they're ready. Ready to welcome the Myoui. The menus served already on the table, spreading the delicious smell of it on their house. Chaeyoung immediately went to her home after the school ended, and helped her mom to prepare the menus. It's her idea, though, so at least she has to help her mom for this.

Chaeyoung checks the clock next to the painting in her living room, it's 7 pm. The Myoui should've been here by now. At the moment the thought filled Chaeyoung's mind, the bell rings. They're here.

Her dad opens the door, welcoming the Myoui who's standing outside there. Chaeyoung needs to tip toeing to see the Myoui through her dad's shoulder, found out there are four persons out there.

When she catches a glimpse of Mina standing out there, Chaeyoung involuntarily smiles.

After that, Sons and Myouis go to the dining room, take a seat which is right side for the Myouis and the left side for the Sons. Chaeyoung sits between her brother and her mom, in front of her, Mina is sitting between Mrs Myoui and her sister.

The yesterday's incident abruptly recalled in Chaeyoung's mind. Where Mina's sister abruptly screaming just right after she saw Chaeyoung's figure. It's still odd, moreover when she's right there now, sitting with ease beside Mina.

Chaeyoung remembers Mrs Myoui's words, that she's special, different. Chaeyoung still doesn't get what she meant, besides the fact that yesterday's incident is one of evident of her's specialness. Well, she's physically normal, nothing's different. But when she starts talking, Chaeyoung starts to understand why she's special.

Her name is Ai, Myoui Ai. She's 2 years younger that Mina, it means she's 15 years old. She looks like Mina, a lot, besides that she's fatter and chubbier than Mina. She looks totally normal physically, but the way she talks and interacts with others is like she's 5 years old. She talks in a slow pace, and seems like she is low in understanding someone's words. No, she almost doesn't understand what the others talking about. And she's there, just eating the dinner without listening to the conversation built around her.

No one dare to ask how she's becoming special like that. It obviously not she born like that, it's something different. Something Chaeyoung is curious, and also the others of Sons as well. But it just impolite to ask, rude. So they just eating the dinner, build up the conversation about the neighbourhood, about how it was look alike a few years back and the different between past and now. It's a common talk, nothing personal, because Chaeyoung could slightly feel the air around her is tenser, heavier as the dinner doesn't going as well as Chaeyoung thought.

They're talking about why the Myoui choosed the house to buy when abruptly Ai lets out a loud growl. The heads in brisk turned into her in sync, and Chaeyoung creeps out when she sees Ai's eyes widened, teeth gritted and hand fisted tightly until her knuckles are all white. Her face is pale and lips is turned blue. There is no time for them to do something when her stoned body suddenly falls aside and she bumped into the floor with a loud thud.

Chaeyoung could only gape, slogs to stand up and sees what's happening to Mina's sister, when Mina adeptly hauls out from her seat, squatting down beside Ai, and places her hands under Ai's head which brusquely keeps thudding into the floor.

She has a seizures.


	4. At The Swing

Chaeyoung's breathe is caught in her throat. Her eyes captivated at the figures of Mina and Ai. Chaeyoung moves to the side of the dining table, just so she could see the moment clearer. And her legs feel limpy when she sees Ai is seizuring, teeth clenched, eyes popeyed and not blinking even for once. Her whole body is twitching hardly, and Mina squatting beside Ai, places her hand under Ai's head, protect it from injured.

The Sons are stunned. No one makes an unnecessary move, they just standing and watching the Myoui in silence, wordlessly. They didn't do anything, probably too afraid, hesitated to do something. Chaeyoung watches Mrs Myoui fastly squats beside them, takes Ai's hand and gives it a soothing rubs.

Ai's still twitching for the next minutes and the seizures gradually is slowing down. It ended when finally Ai stops twitching, snatches air into her lungs hardly and soundly, as though she didn't have any of it when she was seizuring. Chaeyoung could see her mouth is gaping, saliva flowing out from her mouth and wetting her cheeks.

Now, she's lying down there, still breathing hardly and soundly, like someone who finally released from being suffocated. Her face looks lost and tired, messed up, strength less, whilst Mina and Mrs Myoui are staying beside her.

Chaeyoung involuntarily beats harder and faster. Her breathes is also heavier. This is the first time she saw someone had a seizures. She once or twice saw it on the TV, from dramas or sad movies. But, this is the first time she saw it, live. No filter, no embellishment, it's real, happening in front of her. And watching it with her own eyes makes her heart throbs, her throat stuck with something as hard as pebble.

"You forgot her meds, huh?"

A sudden voice makes Chaeyoung turns her head in brisk, catches the figure of Mr Myoui halted there, in his place, glowering at the rest of his family on the floor. Chaeyoung just realized, at the moment of that previous tense incident, Mr Myoui wasn't there to help Ai. He's staying at his place, watching his own family with a pair of mad eyes. "You forgot her meds, huh?!"

Chaeyoung jolts at his loud huff, stunned, the other Son as well. They could only watch wordlessly when Myoui kicks the chair he'd been sitting on and shouts another madness, "I've told you to not forget her meds, damnit! What's so hard with that?!" It's obvious that he's talking to the other Myoui, but both Mina and Mrs Myoui just remaining silent, clasping their lips and make no voice.

Chaeyoung swallows thickly. Mr Myoui's face looks gruesome, anger completely controlling him. "Fuck!" he once more cusses, and Chaeyoung involuntarily takes a step backwards when Mr Myoui stomps towards the front door, exits the house and slams the door behind, leaving the rest of his family inside Son's household.

Now, the attentions are captivated into the three latters on the floor. Mina and Mrs Myoui still squatting beside Ai, whilst Ai is probably sleeping right now. Chaeyoung could see a pool of piss (?) under Ai's body. Well, Chaeyoung doesn't know what exactly is happening here. Ai isn't seizuring anymore, or breathing loudly and hardly anymore, instead, her eyes are shutting with ease and she looks like in peace.

"We only need a few minutes more, sorry," Mina's voice breaks the silence. Chaeyoung winces at how wobbled and weak Mina's voice is. She could merely watch the latter's ducking her head down, eyes solely staring at her sister's face. "A few minutes more, until she wake up and has enough strength at least to walk. After that, we'll leave."

Chaeyoung heaves a sigh. She couldn't answer that leaden, begging voice of Mina's. She can't see Mina's face, and she won't to. She doesn't want to face Mina right now, as she clearly could see tears dropping from Mina's face. Luckily, her mom is tough enough to reply Mina's words. "Take your time, dear."

Chaeyoung still stunned when her mom approaches the Myoui, squatting down beside Mrs Myoui to gives the other middle aged woman some soothing strokes on her back. She does it wordlessly, lets Mrs Myoui sobbing quietly beside her.

Ten minutes passed, and Ai finally is awake. She's not completely sober, her eyes still look lost and weak and tired and her face is pale, but as Mina said they'll leave soon when Ai has enough strength to get onto her own feet, so they are. With hands hooked into Mina's and Mrs Myoui's neck, Ai could barely walk, she's being dragged. But still, they are leaving wordlessly. Left a pool of piss near the dining chair Ai used to be sitting on. A dead witness of an unprecedented incident happened in Son's household.

***

[The next day, at school]

It's so damn awkward.

An awkwardness Chaeyoung never thought before.

She couldn't even meet Mina on her eyes. She doesn't know why, it's just happening. And so she planned to avoid Mina throughout the day. But of course her plan is apparently a failure, as she found herself trapped in the restroom with Mina. Just two of them, isolated from the others.

Just like their 'first talk' moment, awkward. But this time, Chaeyoung isn't the one who greet first. It's Mina.

"Hey, there," she greets, fragrantly happy and light, ambles from one of the chamber towards the sink beside Chaeyoung. It makes Chaeyoung turned into speechless, of how happy, how contented and unburdened Mina is today. As though yesterday's incident in never happened. As though last night is such a  _normal thing_ for her.

Chaeyoung replies the smile with an awkward one. "Hey," she stutters, slightly could feel her hands under that streaming water start trembling, and meets Mina's eyes from the mirror's reflection. Mina is washing her hands in the sink beside Chaeyoung, and she finish sooner than Chaeyoung. But she stays there, waiting for Chaeyoung.

"You look different today." Mina studies Chaeyoung, who suddenly feels uncomfortable under Mina's gaze. Chaeyoung just chuckles, bitter. "Oh ya?"

Mina didn't answer. She just stills, arms crossed over her chest, eyes fixed at Chaeyoung's figure. Chaeyoung glances at Mina from the reflection, and it just makes her nervous more.

She finish washing her hands, and then she spins her body to face Mina. "You have something to tell to me?" Chaeyoung asks for the reason why Mina waits for her. She needs an explanation, of Mina's sole gaze to her, of Mina's unreadable expression. And Chaeyoung could only heaves of disappointment slightly when Mina shakes her head briefly. "Not really. I just want to walk with you to the class."

Chaeyoung lets Mina walks passing her, their arms brush for a moment, and it whisks Chaeyoung's tummy somehow. Mina leads the awkward walk, and Chaeyoung trails behind her.

The corridor is empty. It just two of them walking to their class in silence. No talk. And right when they're before the class door, Chaeyoung grabs Mina's uniform from behind, restraining her from coming inside the class.

Mina ceases, stirs her body in silent. And when they're face to face, Chaeyoung releases Mina's uniform, suddenly regret her sudden act.

"So, it's you who have something to talk, right?" Mina crosses her arms over her chest, looking at the anxious Chaeyoung. "Then, tell me, Chaeng. What is it?"

Chaeyoung is hesitated for a while. Well, she doesn't know why she did that, and she doesn't have something to talk at all. But, somehow, her heart tells her to talk about the last night's incident. So, she gradually lifts her face to meet Mina's solemn gaze.

"Mina," Chaeyoung mumbles quietly. "I want to say that I'm—"

"Stop," Mina cuts off Chaeyoung's words. She heaves a sigh and shakes her head slightly. "I know where you are going to, so stop."

"But—"

"Not here," Mina smiles, referring the school isn't the right place to talk about it. "Not here, not now."

Chaeyoung stills when Mina leans onto her, left only a few inches from her face to hers. She could smell Mina's body scent, and it's somehow, intoxicating. So she involuntarily holds her breathe. This proximity makes her completely stunned.

"I'll explain everything in the right time, okay?" Mina breathes, while Chaeyoung doesn't. She eyes Mina draws herself from Chaeyoung, and ruffles Chaeyoung's head in brief. "Cheer up, bean. I already warn you before, right? That was nothing, really," Mina refers to the last night's incident. "Don't worry. We're fine."

And then Mina enters the classroom, left Chaeyoung baffled, stunned, still could smell the scent of Mina's body, which she sure will distracted her for the rest of the day.

***

Chaeyoung is drinking the strawberry milkshake she bought a few minutes ago. She's browsing something through her phone, pottering. She's waiting for the three of her pals in there, the new cafe which just opened a few days ago.

So, Chaeyoung and her gang had a plan to meet up there. While the rest three went home directly after the school ended, change their uniform into some more casual outfit, Chaeyoung didn't. She directly went there, decided to wait for the rest three in the cafe instead of going back to home just to change her uniform. Her house is the furthest one from the cafe amongst them, so she didn't want to waste her energy just for that changing thing.

Chaeyoung glances to the outside through the glass window, still found no one of the latters, and it just makes her sighs resignedly. It's been an hour she waits for them, and still there's no sign of them.

Chaeyoung types a message for them three in their group chat, named  _Airheads_ with a grid picture of them four with their silly faces as a profile picture.

**Son: Where are you, airheads? I've been waiting you guys for an hour!**

Sent.

Chaeyoung waits for a minute, and no one reply her text. So she puts her phone to the table and sips her strawberry milkshake again. And she almost jump in shock when she sees Dahyun, who appeared out of nowhere, approaches her with a light steps.

Chaeyoung eyes the latter with some questioned gaze. Dahyun arrives at her table, and then sits in front of her. There's an amicable smile on her face. "Hi, Chaeng."

Chaeyoung stunned for a moment, watches Dahyun shoves out her phone from her purse. It's confused Chaeyoung, of how Dahyun acts like they're fine. When Dahyun lifts her face up, and meets Chaeyoung's gaze, she frowns slightly. "What's wrong?"

Chaeyoung halted for a moment, and then shakes her head in brisk. "Nothing. It just, I thought..." her words paused as she stumbled to carry on. "I thought you don't like me."

Chaeyoung doesn't need a reminder to remember the first time she greeted Dahyun in front of the class. When Dahyun yelled at her and asked Chaeyoung to leave her alone as a respond of Chaeyoung's greeting, Chaeyoung decided to not bother Dahyun again, ever. And she actually successed to stay away from Dahyun. She did, until now. When Dahyun abruptly sits before her, friendly smile over her face, Chaeyoung realizes, maybe Dahyun isn't as bad as she thought.

"Chaeng, really," Dahyun smiles, suddenly turned into the apologetic one. "I was so stupid to yell at you like that. I thought you were going to annoy me, which is totally wrong," Dahyun elaborates blearily. "I wanted to say sorry as soon as I realized that I was wrong to thought of you that way. But, you're a popular girl, even until now, and that made me afraid to talk to you." Dahyun paused for a moment. "I'm sorry, Chaeng. Our previous 3 years were bad because of me. I'm sorry."

Chaeyoung stunned at Dahyun's explanation. She never thought that way about Dahyun, that there's a possibility that their first talk was a misunderstanding. Now, look at Dahyun. She's kind and friendly. And the way Dahyun stares at her, nice and pleasant, somehow makes Chaeyoung feels stupid. She'd been exaggerating all this time.

"So," Chaeyoung breaks the silence. "What makes you change your mind and finally, you could talk to me?"

"Ooh," Dahyun utters eagerly. "Tzuyu. We're in the same group for the economic relations project," Dahyun smiles happily, as though her burden is being lighten. "She told me that you're a nice person and blablabla. She also told me that you're good if I apologize to you, even though this is already too late." Chaeyoung watches Dahyun smiles, weirdly looks nervous. "She's a nice girl, Chaeng. She encouraged me to talk to you. And here I am, being set up with you by her."

"Set up?" Chaeyoung frowns. "What do you mean with that?"

Dahyun giggles. "No, Chaeng. Don't get it wrongly. When I said being set up, I mean Tzuyu set up a plan where we, the group of that sucks project, and your gang could meet."

Chaeyoung halted for a moment before letting a small  _ooh_. Tzuyu, that rascal. Maybe Chaeyoung should thanks her later.

"I hope we two can be a good friend, Chaeng," Dahyun carries on, sincerely offers Chaeyoung for a better relationship. "Would you, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung chuckles. "Well, I hope so. Anyway, that was just a stupid misunderstanding. We can start it over, like this is our first conversation."

And then they talk. A common talk, gradually being from an acquaintance to friends. They talk a lot, laughing at their silly thoughts of each other for the past three years. It explains a lot of things, clear off a lot of bad memories from Chaeyoung's mind. Yeah, she should thanks Tzuyu later.

Speak the person, Chaeyoung could see Tzuyu emerges from the front door, scanning the inside of the cafe for a moment, and they ambles with a proud smile on her face as soon as she found the two. Jeongyeon trails behind her, doesn't really looking Dahyun and Chaeyoung are sitting face to face as her attention'd been captivated to the phone on her grasp.

Tzuyu hastily sits beside Chaeyoung, leaning forward with the elbows resting on the table. "Nice to see you guys have a talk," she utters eagerly, almost over excited. Her eyes beams from Chaeyoung and Dahyun, back and fro. "I did a good job, did I?"

"You did," Chaeyoung leans to the backrest of her chair, eyes Tzuyu who is smiling like crazy. Jeongyeon arrives at their table, takes a seat beside Dahyun, attention still captivated to her phone. At the moment, Jihyo also enters the cafe, Nayeon tags along behind her.

"Nayeon?" Chaeyoung mumbles involuntarily, voice laden with confusedness. Heard Nayeon's name being called, Jeongyeon stunned. "What is she doing here?"

Tzuyu glances over Jeongyeon, who is suddenly nervous. "We're in the same group for that economic project thing. Along with Dahyun." Tzuyu takes a sip of Chaeyoung's strawberry milkshake. "We're going to discuss something for a moment. After that, we'll hang out with you guys."

Jihyo and Nayeon arrive at their table. They're giggling amongst themselves. Well, Jihyo is a kind person, and she's close enough with Nayeon. Vice versa, Jeongyeon who's been crushing at Nayeon, never had an enough courage to talk with the latter.

Chaeyoung eyes Nayeon, the girl with a bunny teeth. She's pretty, with that pair of big eyes, plumpy lips, and long waved hair. She's a smart girl, and kind, always smiling, typical a girl Jeongyeon likes.

"Hi, Chaeng," Nayeon greets. They aren't so close but they once met at the sauna, and they talked a lot there. It was a good time, though, Chaeyoung admits it.

Chaeyoung replies the smile, watches Nayeon sits beside Jeongyeon, who abruptly breathes heavier. "Hi, Nayeon."

Chaeyoung giggles at how nervous Jeongyeon is. But she also thinks this will be a great opportunity for her to build some conversations with Nayeon.

And because the group is complete already, Tzuyu and her group start discussing their project. Left Jihyo and Chaeyoung at the tip of the table, shoulder to shoulder.

"So, how could you suddenly uttered that words?"

A beat passed, and Chaeyoung turns her head to face Jihyo's inquired face, realized that question is addressed for her. Jihyo's voice is loud enough for only two of them to hear it.

"Ahh," Chaeyoung stutters, knows exactly which  _words_ Jihyo meant. "Well, she looked so pretty yesterday, right?"

Jihyo halts. Her face shows that she isn't satisfied enough with Chaeyoung's answer. But she didn't pry any longer. Instead, she mumbles with ease, "I didn't know you two are close."

Well, they aren't, honestly. They aren't in a state to praise each other like that. But Chaeyoung doesn't know how to explain her stupid action, so she just shrugs, and chuckles briefly. "We-we're getting closer."

Jihyo winces at the unsureness in Chaeyoung's voice. But again, she didn't inquire more and just nods. "That's nice, Chaeng. Keep her close."

Jihyo doesn't ask more, and that's a relief for Chaeyoung. It's such a weird to talk about Mina, to talk about someone she still feels awkward to stay around with.

She hopes Tzuyu and Jeongyeon could fasten their discussion, because she can feel Jihyo's eyes land on her, suspicious.

***

Chaeyoung turns off the light of her room. It's 10 pm, the rest of her family must be fall asleep right now. Her brother is an exceptional, because he probably is playing games on his laptop or else. But Chaeyoung thinks she's save enough to do the stuff she usually does once in a few days.

She grabs a plastic bag from her school bag, and then sneaks into the window. She opens the window quietly, and when there's an enough room for her to pass, she climbs the sash and gets out. Once she's out, she closes her window and dismounts the latter she set up near her window before.

When she steps on the ground, she sneaks to the street, hastily, so there's no one who could caught her doing some suspicious things. Once she sure she's far enough from her house, she relaxing her pace. Ambles towards a place which is becoming her favourite place in recent.

It's the abandoned playground a few blocks away from her house. It's far from the crowd, and the nearest house from it is a hundred metres away. It's terrifying at day, moreover when at night. But Chaeyoung isn't a girl that afraid of things like ghost, so it's not a problem at all for her.

Her walk accompanied by some dim streetlights. She walks relaxed, relishing the wind blowing her face. She always enjoys this time, will spend an hour, maybe less at the playground. Playing alone at the swing, scuffing the dirt under the swing, watching the cats she's been petting since a few weeks ago eat the cat food she bought before.

She's near enough with the playground when she hears the cats are meowing. She smiles.  _They could sense my existence._

But she realizes the cats aren't welcoming her arrival, because someone is already there, pets the cats under the dim light of moon.

She sees Mina's figure at the swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone here ever saw someone's seizuring? (I am)
> 
> Why pool of piss? Maybe some of you are questioned by this. But someone who had a seizure usually ended pissing their pants. Of course they did it involuntarily, but it really happened in real life (or maybe in my life).
> 
> Usually, when someone has a seizures, they'll twitching hardly for a few minutes. They're usually fisting tightly until their knuckles turned white, and they're not breathing when they're seizuring. Omg, I'm so sorry that I can't explain too much detail about this but for you guys who're curious about it, you guys can check from YouTube XD
> 
> Okay, so don't forget to comment, and subscribe or vote! Thanks!


	5. Sweet Talker

 

Chaeyoung could feel her breathe caught in her throat as she sees Mina's figure sitting in the swing, watching the cats around her playing amongst themselves. It's almost completely dark, the only light source is the moon above them, which is bright enough, but Chaeyoung can see Mina's smile on her face.

Chaeyoung gulps thickly. A thought to stir her body and leave before Mina realize her existence passes her mind in brief. She's hesitated for a moment, but her feets involuntarily lead her to Mina, ignoring the screaming voice inside her mind that telling her to go. She walks quietly, but when she steps on a twig, makes a noise, Mina turns her head hastily, face of fear shown on her face.

"Chaeng," she mumbles softly, face relaxed as soon as she catches Chaeyoung's figure is the one who's coming. Chaeyoung just giggles freely, ambles towards Mina who just heaves a relieved sigh. "You startled me."

Mina's voice is so soft, too soft for Chaeyoung to not smiling over it. When she's close enough with Mina, she could see Mina's eyes are beaming at her, glittering, reflecting the moonlight. And it's beautiful, tickles Chaeyoung's stomach in a weird way that somehow, pleasing her.

"I'm not even surprised to see you here," Mina utters with ease, hands gripping the swing's rope and feets kicking slightly at the soil under her for a minimal swing. "So, where's next? My room?"

Chaeyoung just smiles, lifts up her hand, shakes the plastic bag she brought before Mina's face. "I'm here for the cats, not you," Chaeyoung explains, defends herself, and received a chortle from Mina. She squats before the cats, shoving out the cat food from the plastic bag. "I'm not a stalker of you, Myoui-san."

And Mina chortles again. Chaeyoung glances at her and catches Mina's gum shown. It's beautiful, again, and Chaeyoung involuntarily blushed.

"I didn't say you're a stalker, though," Mina says in response, smiling towards Chaeyoung who's opening the cans of cat food and moves it before the cats. "So, they are yours?"

Chaeyoung didn't answer immediately. She watches the cats, the mom and her three kittens, eat the food she gave. A beat passed, and then she gets onto her feet, and sits on the swing next to Mina.

"They aren't mine," Chaeyoung kicks the soil, the swing starts swaying. "I found them a few weeks ago, the same time when I found this abandoned playground." Chaeyoung paused for a moment, watches the cats with a warm eyes. "After that precious discovered, I came to this place once in a few days. Just to make sure they are full," Chaeyoung halted. "And a healing for my own self."

There's a halted before Mina softly slurs, "healing." She smiles at Chaeyoung, inconceivable smile. "I didn't know you need a healing," she kicks the soil again, swings backwards in relish. "A bright girl like you."

Chaeyoung clasped her lips, listening at Mina wordlessly.  _A bright girl like you_. It supposes to be a great compliment, that means the others see Chaeyoung as a positive person. But, somehow, Chaeyoung thinks that's a lie.

She isn't a bright girl. She isn't perfect in any way.

When her swing is gradually slowing down, she says, "everyone needs a healing. Even the brightest person," and she kicks again. "You're wrong if you think I'm always happy. I have my own circumstance as well."

Chaeyoung giggles, whilst Mina doesn't. Chaeyoung could see Mina's glint on her eyes abruptly disappeared. "What about you? What are you doing at this late? In here?"

Chaeyoung watches Mina dazed for a beat, before she mumbles quietly, "running away," is all what she says, with a voice laden of things Chaeyoung couldn't describe.

Chaeyoung stills, not answering Mina's words. She quietly gets what Mina meant of saying running away. Mina also doesn't carry on, just swing back and forward in silent. They stay like that, no talk, just swinging side by side and watching the cats enjoying their dinner for a few minutes until Mina clears her throat. "What do you think about my family?"

It's a question Chaeyoung never thought before, and so she doesn't know what to reply. She's not a type of person who like to judge or score someone, and Mina's unexpected question makes her flustered. She turns her head to glances at Mina, found out Mina is looking at her, waiting for an answer.

Chaeyoung has to answer Mina's question.

"Uhm," she starts, still searching for some nice words to say, which is useless actually. She's not good at  _describing_ someone, especially when the someone she describe's family is here with her, right next to her. "They are nice."

Chaeyoung is freakin' sure her voice sounds thoughtful, and she absolutely regret to say it, because when she turns her head to face Mina, the latter is only eyeing her wordlessly. Her unreadable expression only makes Chaeyoung flustered more.

"And?" Mina adds, wanting some more description from Chaeyoung, which is such a havoc for Chaeyoung. She thought 'they are nice' was already a good, satisfying answer for Mina. But it wasn't, as Mina still waiting for some more, as though the words she wanted to hear isn't spelled out yet.

"Uhm," another start, sounds more stumbled and thoughtful. Chaeyoung kicks again, just so Mina couldn't see her doubtful face clearly. "They are kind."

"Alright," Mina drawls lazily. "So, what's the different with the previous one?"

Chaeyoung couldn't think any word to say. She just keeps kicking the soil, preoccupied herself with something. "Okay, they are friendly."

And Mina rolls her eyes in response. "You're such a sweet talker."

"What you expect me to say, then?" Chaeyoung brakes the swing with her feets. She ceases, just to sees Mina scoff her. "Your family were nice to us. That's all I know."

"After you saw my family fought, my sister twitching on the floor weirdly, my dad yelled at us, all you can say is, they're nice?" Mina laughs in disbelief. "I thought you can do better to describe us, Son."

Chaeyoung heaves. "I'm sorry to say this. But, don't force me to say something bad about your family," Chaeyoung's offended at Mina's words. "I'm clearly not someone to judge. And I won't to, either."

It's tough enough to makes Mina shut, obviously defeated. Chaeyoung is sorry to say that, but that's the truth. She won't judge them, blindly say they're sucks just to please Mina. No, it's not Chaeyoung. She's not someone like that.

After a minute of silence, Mina mumbles softly, "you're right. I'm sorry." She kicks to swing again, ruefully utters, "I'm sucks, huh?"

Chaeyoung shrugs briefly. "Sometimes, yeah, you're sucks," Chaeyoung concedes bluffy. Mina ducks her head down when Chaeyoung adds, "but we can't be nice all the time, right?"

There's a long silence, just filled with the voice of the cats scratching the cans and the pulley of the swings screeching in gruesome voice, when abruptly Mina breaks it with some words. Softly and bashfully. "You are."

And time feels like it stops, as Chaeyoung turns her head slowly and finds Mina's face decorated with sincerity. The glint on her eyes back, blinding Chaeyoung. "You're nice all the time, Chaeng. And I envy you."

Chaeyoung feels Mina's eyes flicker at her, a lovely smile on her face. It tickles Chaeyoung's tummy, please her in a weird way. Chaeyoung doesn't understand why Mina abruptly compliment her like that. Is this a revenge of her previous absurd praise? Or is this another tease? Chaeyoung doesn't know. All she knows is, that Mina's words do make her fluttering.

Tries to snap herself, and gets rid the topic away from around them, Chaeyoung clears her throat. Mina seems like opening herself up, so Chaeyoung dare to ask. "By the way, Mina," Chaeyoung gulps, encouraging herself. "Your father–"

"He's not my father."

Chaeyoung was about to ask why her father yelled at her, but Mina's state latches her. Chaeyoung mouth left parted, and so Mina carries on. "Well, he is, biologically. But, he's not, to me," Mina's face leaden. "To us."

Lost of words, Chaeyoung ducks her head down. She isn't dare enough to pry more information about it. It's something personal, and Mina might be won't tell her about it. But, the thought vanished away as Mina carries on.

"He blames mom for what happened to Ai."

Chaeyoung feels the situation's getting tenser, as Mina heaves a deep sigh. She catches a glimpse of Mina kicking again, swinging back and fro slowly. The pulley screeches again, playing as a background music of Mina's story telling.

"Ai was a few months old when my parents found her in high fever. No one know how she got that fever, even until now. They brought her to the hospital hastily, because fever could be dangerous for babies. And yeah, it was dangerous for Ai," Mina tells the story with a sad tone, Chaeyoung listens wordlessly.

"The doctor said that her head was bumped into something, and there was a liquid on her head. He told my parents that the only way to save her life is through a surgery. That they need to cut open her head to siphon the liquid." There's a halt a few seconds long, and Mina carries on. "They let the doctor to cut open her head, because that was the only way for her to survive."

Until this state, Chaeyoung could only surmising that maybe, just maybe, the surgery went wrong and made Ai becoming special. But she didn't say anything, just waits for Mina to continue the story telling.

Mina kicks again, this time stronger, and she swing strongly, her tresses wavering. "The surgery was successed. The liquid was gone, and she survived."

"Then, what is it that made her becoming... special?"

Chaeyoung couldn't hold herself from asking, find herself starts inquiring Mina. But Mina doesn't get bothered because of it, as she replies Chaeyoung with an inconceivable lopsided smile.

"Do you really think someone who went through a head surgery is going to be fine? To be normal like before?" Mina gives back the question to Chaeyoung, who completely shut because of it. "We don't know what exactly happened, but after Ai came out from that room, she wasn't the same Ai my mom born."

"Why didn't you guys ask for an explanation?"

"There was no explanation, Chaeng," Mina mutters firmly, glances back at Chaeyoung for a beat, still enjoying the swinging. "It was a risk that we have to bear, a risk for everyone who dare to cut open their heads. Or," Mina halted. "Maybe my parents were just so done with this."

There's a deep silence after that, as tough the story telling is over. But Chaeyoung knows it isn't finish yet.

It aches Chaeyoung's chest when Mina mumbles softly, "she was a few months old, though. Could you imagine how fragile, small, tiny she was back then?" Mina's voice starts wavering, but still tough to carry on. "She was so... strong. Even until now."

Chaeyoung brakes the swing with her feet again. This time completely ceased, watches Mina who's still swinging in slow pace wordlessly. "She was nursed at the hospital for a few months. Two months, perhaps, I don't really remember. I was 2 years old back then, and I didn't know what's happening," Mina continues. Her voice is laden with a deep sadness. "My family was on chaos since then. Until now."

"My dad. He blamed my mom for what happened. For leaving Ai that day in the house with the au pair, that he believed was the one who damaged Ai till she got that high fever. For everything. And they fight, always fight over anything. Even for the smallest thing." Mina sniffles, and Chaeyoung sure she's crying.

But Chaeyoung doesn't move to comfort her. She isn't a sweet talker at all, tell someone to not cry and instead, be strong. Well, that's kinda bullshit. If you want to cry, just cry. If you  _need_ to cry, just cry. Let it out, let it stream out from your eyes. Because once you finished crying, sobbing, ended up with your ugly face plus swollen eyes, your heart will at ease. At least for a bit.

So Chaeyoung stills, just eyes the latter with sympathy. She swears she hears Mina's sob, even when the latter doesn't cease, still swinging minimally.

Mina doesn't carry on, and so Chaeyoung doesn't force her to. They just sitting there, swinging minimally, the cats left them already. It's just two of them. Five minutes past, and then ten minutes, and Mina still sobbing quietly. And Chaeyoung waits, just waits for Mina to break the silence. It doesn't matter how long they've been there. An hour, maybe fewer or maybe more, Chaeyoung just waits.

Until finally Mina clears her throat, snaps herself from being whiny. "I'm sorry," she snorts, dries her runny nose with her over length sleeves. "Talking about my family makes me become a mushy."

Chaeyoung just hums in response. Not for agreeing Mina's words, but for  _no, you're not a mushy. It's okay to cry over this_. But she can't say it loud. She doesn't understand why she can't do it. Maybe because she's afraid, she's afraid her comfort will sounds meaningless, some sweet words yet bullshit. And therefore, she decides to shut her mouth, lets the girl next to her finish what she started.

"Chaeng?" Mina calls her name softly. It's the quietest, the mildest, softest voice of Mina's she ever heard. It pleases her somehow, and hurts her at the same time as well. Chaeyoung watches the latter turns her face slowly, faces Chaeyoung with that small, slight, weak smile over her lips. "What do you think about my family? After all those shitty tale?"

Again. That question asked again by Mina. And Chaeyoung still doesn't know how to reply that. She couldn't just say they're jerks, assholes, or kind of it. She's not someone to judge, to score the Myoui. But one thing she's pretty sure, after all those tale Mina told, Chaeyoung absolutely sure about this thing.

"You are strong, Mina," that's it. Not a praise nor compliment, it's a conclusion. Mina's story is a bit different with the other story. Every family has their own problem, and Mina's is one kind of them. Chaeyoung feels grateful that her life isn't as bad as Mina's. She also realizes Mina's story before wasn't the full version of her tale. There's still something laced, which Mina didn't tell yet.

Chaeyoung said it with a flat tone of voice, and probably that's the right choice to do. Mina stunned for a moment after Chaeyoung said it, and then she smiles, same weak and leaden. "You still couldn't answer it properly, huh?"

Chaeyoung just chuckles subtly, watches Mina's face stained with dry tears.

"By the way, Chaeng," Mina utters, this time sounds firmer and louder, mischievous, as though she regains her energy already. She's sitting up a little, shifts her bottom cautiously on the swing. "This is the first time I told someone about my family." Mina smiles again, showing her pretty gums, silver tooth mildly shines. "Would you mind to keep it as a secret, please?"

There's a long silence before Chaeyoung mutters, soft and low. "It's a secret," Chaeyoung smiles, receives a gleeful chuckle from Mina. "Our secret."

***

[The next day, at school]

It's PE class. Finally. Chaeyoung's favourite. Not too much theory, mostly practical, and that's why Chaeyoung likes it.

She takes her sport shirt from her bag, brings it to the changing room in speedy walks. She was left behind by the students of her class, because she needed to go to the restroom before (again). Probably the others are already finished changing their uniform, and the changing room will be vacated.

Chaeyoung opens the changing room door and makes a beeline towards her locker. The changing room is almost entirely vacated, which is what Chaeyoung hope for. But she automatically pauses when she sees Mina is there, before the locker across hers, back facing Chaeyoung's locker.

The last night's moment passes her mind in brief. The story telling, the Mina opening herself to Chaeyoung, the secret.

Mina glances over her briefly, realizing her arrival, and gives Chaeyoung a flash of lopsided smile before her back shoving out her sport shirt from her tote bag. Chaeyoung slogs to stomp to her locker, changing her uniform hastily.

She unbuttons her uniform, takes it off from her body, left her top only covered by a sport bra. She's always shy and embarrassed to show her body, and see someone's body as well. Even though they are same gender with Chaeyoung, she doesn't want to be looked. She's too slim and small, and probably that's why she isn't confident enough with her body.

At the moment, she hears a gaggle of girls giggling and laughing, walking towards the changing room door. She involuntarily turns her head to see them, and then glances at Mina in brief. And her eyes captivated at Mina as soon as she lands her eyes on her.

No. It's not the black sport bra Mina wears, or Mina's milky and smooth skin that shown almost entirely as she's almost topless now. It's something more distracting, more plaguing her than the previous two.

They are some spots of purplish bruises upon Mina's back skin.

Chaeyoung panicly glances over the gaggle of girls, which is coming to their direction. They'll pass Mina and Chaeyoung. They'll see that purplish bruises.

And so, Chaeyoung involuntarily leaps into after Mina, places her hands on Mina's waist, and yanks her closer. Mina jolts in shock, yelps weakly. Chaeyoung could feel Mina's body strained through her hands on Mina's waist, but Mina didn't say anything until the gaggle walk past them with some suspicious gaggle, whispering  _gays_ words harshly, and then they leave the room without second glance.

It's a few seconds of silence. Chaeyoung still holding Mina close, face a few centimetres distanced with Mina's nape, naughty hands upon the skin of the latter's waist. Mina also stills, baffled, doesn't know what exactly is happening here.

Chaeyoung could smell that scent again. The scent of Mina's body. But this time, it's stronger. If the previous one was intoxicating, then this one makes her dying. Her head is light, she's dizzy.

"Uhm," Mina hums, breaks the awkward silence. She turns her head and glances over Chaeyoung through her shoulder. "Chaeng?"

Heard her name being called, Chaeyoung fastly draws her hands off from Mina, hobbled to steps backward. Mina stirs her body and uses her sport shirt in her hands to cover her midriff, clutches it over her chest. Chaeyoung found Mina's questioned gaze, brows raised.

"What was that, Chaeng?" she fairly asks, voice laden with accusatory. Chaeyoung clears her throat, rubbing her nape coyly. "Mina, don't get me wrongly. There are some–" Chaeyoung choked, the vision of Mina's messed up back passes her mind in brief, and it's really terrifying. "There are some purplish bruises on your back. And... they look new."

Mina didn't reply immediately. She winces, and then gives Chaeyoung a soothing smile. "Ahh.. My dad beat me last night," Mina dismounts the shirt that laced her midriff before. Chaeyoung politely averts her eyes into the line of lockers as Mina dressing up herself, her chest and abs are shown. "He caught me leaving the house last night. He was inside my room when I got into my room through the window."

Mina says it with ease, as though that's another normal thing for her. It kinda makes her resent, doesn't know addressed to who.

"Damn, Mina," Chaeyoung huffs madly. "He beat you because of that? Seriously?"

Mina pulls a top on over her head. "U-huh. He was drunk, so.. I couldn't do much either," she utters with ease, shaking out her black hair. "It wasn't the first time he beat me. That wasn't something new."

See? The way Mina explain it is like that was nothing. Which is totally wrong for Chaeyoung. It was something serious and shouldn't be taken easily.

Chaeyoung frowns her brows deeply, watches Mina tidying her stuffs and putting her tote bag on her locker. Her hands are fisting tightly beside her body.

"May I take a look of it?"

Mina halted for a few seconds, before she slowly turns her head, catches Chaeyoung is staring at her solemnly. Yet, her eyes look sad and mad at the same time. And Mina, lost of words, involuntarily nods.

And so Mina stirs her body to face the locker, backfacing Chaeyoung. Mina breathes heavier when she feels Chaeyoung grips the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. It stops right at Mina's shoulder blade, and she could feel Chaeyoung's hand restraining her shirt from slipping down.

Chaeyoung gasps as soon as she sees Mina's back. There are some purplish spots upon it. Some are really dark, some are light. There are also a few spots of red slash. Chaeyoung's chest aches, throbs brusquely and she breaths heavier.

Mina's back mildly arched as Chaeyoung touches the bruises too hard. She yelps minimally, which makes Chaeyoung draws her hand off from touching the purplish spots.

"Sorry," she mumbles ruefully, but then she touches Mina's back again, gently and subtly this time. "Mina, this is–" Chaeyoung choked, voice laden with worries. "This is severe. We need to do something with it."

There's a long silence after that, Chaeyoung keeps brushing her thumb upon Mina's bruises, and Mina weirdly letting her doing that. But after a moment, Mina starts realizing that this is wrong. They shouldn't do that, especially when there are only two of them in the room. So isolated, so intimate, and thinking of it churns her tummy.

"Okay, that's enough," Mina pulls the shirt down, stirs her body slowly and face Chaeyoung. She sees Chaeyoung winces, worries and on edge. Mina gives her a smile. "It's okay, Chaeng. I can handle it by myself, and absolutely  _we_ don't need to do something with it."

Chaeyoung catches Mina emphasizing the word we, and therefore, she shakes her head. "No, Mina. I'm serious. We need to take care of it."

"Chaeng," Mina closes her locker, straightening the crumpled parts of her shirt. "It's okay. We don't have to worry about it. It doesn't hurt at all, anyway." It's obviously a lie, because Mina even yelped when Chaeyoung touched the bruises. And so, Mina sees an untrusted gaze of Chaeyoung's firing at her. "We need to go to the gymnasium now."

Mina gives Chaeyoung a bitter smile briefly before she leaves Chaeyoung behind, hope Chaeyoung doesn't press any words anymore. And Chaeyoung just watches the latter left her wordlessly.

***

Chaeyoung sees Mina wanders away from the school. Towards their neighbourhood, alone, relaxed.

"Chaeng, we need to work our project tomorrow. Where do you think is the best place to–"

"Jihyo, I'll leave now. Bye," Chaeyoung cuts off Jihyo's words, then fastly chases Mina with a fast walks. Jihyo left baffled, her words hanging unfinished. She calls Chaeyoung's name loudly, and Chaeyoung just replies it with a hand wave through her shoulder, not even glancing back at Jihyo.

Chaeyoung scurries towards Mina, who didn't notice her yet. When she's right after Mina, she calls, "hey."

Mina turns her head fastly, as though she's surprised enough someone greet her. A pretty smile blooms over her lips when she catches Chaeyoung's figure. "Hey, Chaeyoung."

Mina slowing down her walk, and they walk side by side towards their neighbourhood.

"Mina, we really need to take care of your injury."

The result of Chaeyoung's notion is a rolled eyes from Mina. "You still not over that yet, huh?"

Chaeyoung hums fastly, totally mean it. "That look serious. We need to heal it up."

There's a beat of silence before Mina mumbles, "we." She chuckles. "You said it like it's our problem."

Chaeyoung waits for another word, but Mina doesn't carry on. "And?"

"And it's wrong. Because it's my problem. Not ours."

Oh yeah. That's so clear. It's Mina's problem, not theirs. And why should Chaeyoung worry too much about it, when the victim herself isn't too bothered by it? Since when she thought Mina's problem is also hers?

Chaeyoung almost give up, let Mina off, when she snapped. No, Mina needs a help. If someone isn't going to help her, then she will.

"I–" Chaeyoung ducks down her head, thinking for a good excuse to involve herself into the problem. "I can help you applying the ointment on your back, as I can see clearly that you can't reach the injured parts."

Mina eyes Chaeyoung, seems thoughtful. "That's a clever excuse, Chaeng. Really," Mina mutters. "But, thanks. You really don't have to do that."

Chaeyoung's mouth parted as though she want to add some words, but she stops before she could let out any word. Mina seems pretty determined with her words, and so Chaeyoung won't press her anymore.

They just walk, side by side, sometimes shoulder brushes the other shoulder, and it somehow twists their tummy. But they keep on silent, no talk, Mina lets the smaller girl walks with her, which is something never happened before. Well, she isn't a friendly person. Don't ask why, she's just being herself. Too cautious to build a relationship with someone. Too afraid that she might just receive another false care like before.

But, Chaeyoung is different. And she knows it.

They are before Chaeyoung's yard, when Chaeyoung suddenly grabs her wrist and latches her from leaving. Mina waits her say something when Chaeyoung nods into her house direction.

"So, which window is your room's?" Chaeyoung asks innocently, as though her question isn't suspicious at all. But Mina can smell it. She can smell Chaeyoung's plan.

"You gotta be kidding me, right?" Mina shakes her hand off from Chaeyoung's grab. "Are you going to climb my window just to... apply an ointment onto my back?"

Chaeyoung manages a poker face, but still shrugging. "Guess you already read my mind."

Mina heaves. Chaeyoung is kinda adamant, and it's pretty tiring to conquer her. But, somehow, it's what Mina likes from Chaeyoung. That persistence, that firmness of hers. So, instead of get resent and tell Chaeyoung to stay off, Mina smiles.

"That one," she points out the window of her room, in the second floor near the back. "That's my window."

Chaeyoung nods in response. "Okay. Got it."

Mina halts, waits for another words. And she raises her brows as she got nothing. "That's it? Just, okay?" Chaeyoung hums as a respond, still manages her unreadable expression on her face.

Mina nods understand. There's no way Chaeyoung would climb her window just for that shitty applying ointment thing. It's silly, and stupid. And so Mina pretty sure Chaeyoung was just saying, another nonsense of Chaeyoung's thing.

So, Mina just stirs her body and walks towards her house, waving a bye to Chaeyoung and utters coyly, "see you at my room tonight."

***

Mina flicks the lock of her room door, makes sure she lock it in real. She twirls the knob as well, checks it once more, and when she sure the door is locked, she walks to her bed and jumps onto it.

She sets an alarm on her phone and slips herself under the duvet. And she was shutting her eyes when she heard a knock. A soft knock, and she thinks maybe it's just the tree's twig hitting her window.

But the knock repeating over and over. Still soft, just like rain battering her window, but enough for Mina to opens her eyes and turns her head to the windows.

_No way._

Mina throws off the duvet, slowly approaches the window. When she cleaves apart the curtain, she almost jumps in shock.

"Chaeng?!"

 


	6. Knock Knock

"I bring the ointment," it's all Chaeyoung says when Mina opens her window quietly. She said it with a total ease, face looks so excited, as though the thing she's doing right now isn't something wrong at all.

Mina couldn't do something, perfectly stunned, when Chaeyoung slips her slim body through the narrow space of the window and gets into her room. The smaller girl lets out a relieved sigh as she steps the floor of Mina's room. "Geez, that was thrilling."

And before Chaeyoung could explore her room, Mina grabs her wrist. "Wait, Chaeng," she whispers carefully. She glances at her door for a moment, afraid someone would suddenly barge in and intrude the talk. But then she remembers she locked the door already. "What the hell are you doing now?"

Contrast with Mina's tone, which is anxious and tense, Chaeyoung's is totally in ease. "You said _see you at my room_ ," Chaeyoung shrugs, mimics Mina's words this afternoon. "And here I am, accomplished what you want."

Mina's grab loosened, and Chaeyoung walks around her room, exploring it. After a full minute, Chaeyoung says her thought. "Your room is so empty, Mina."

Mina, who now is sitting at the edge of her bed, heaves a resigned sigh. "Chaeyoung, I didn't really mean it when I said that," she shuts her eyes for a beat. "I don't know you were so serious about that."

"I know that you weren't serious about that," Chaeyoung fastly replies, turns her body to face Mina. Mina winces confusedly, and she carries on. "But, I thought it would be challenging if I do it."

"Challenging?" Mina huffs. "Chaeng, look. I don't know what are you thinking right now. But—"

"Here," Mina's words cuts off by a sudden move made by Chaeyoung. She leaps into Mina's side, drops herself on Mina’s bed, makes Mina mildly bouncing on her bed. Chaeyoung opens her grips, showing something she brought from her home. "I bring the ointment."

Mina watches the ointment in Chaeyoung's hand. Stupid med. Stupid med that made Chaeyoung did something which's obviously silly.

But, screw it. Chaeyoung is here already. What's so different if she spend some more minutes in here?

"Okay," Mina breathes. "You win. We're going to take care of my injury. But," Mina eyes Chaeyoung, who's abruptly beaming on her. "Promise me you'll leave after that."

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Whatever. Just, trust me, okay?" Chaeyoung places her hands on Mina's shoulder and stirs Mina's body to backfacing her. "Come on, come on."

"Why are you so excited?" Mina grabs the hem of her shirt, paused as she remembers something. She takes a penguin doll on her bed and clutches it over her chest, then slightly pulls up her shirt with the other hand.

"Just, because," Chaeyoung answers, holds the shirt from slipping down. But she halted for a moment, realizing something.

There's no bra. It just Mina's skin beneath her shirt. A milky smooth of Mina's skin.

It cause Chaeyoung ceased. Doesn't know why, it's just happening. The scent of Mina's body also barges in into her olfactory, strongest than the previous two. This is Mina's territory, and Chaeyoung should've warn herself before. She's not ready for this.

"Are they really messed up my back that makes you petrified like that?" Mina questions, glancing at Chaeyoung through her shoulder. Chaeyoung was doing nothing for almost a minute, just staring at Mina's back wordlessly. And it worries Mina, whether something plaguing Chaeyoung from doing her things.

But, Mina doesn't know. Mina doesn't know that herself is the one who’s plaguing Chaeyoung, distracting Chaeyoung from doing the real intention of her being here. The smooth skin of Mina's overlay before her, the scent of Mina's body mussing her olfactory, the fact that only two of them in the room, which is suddenly feels too narrowed for both of them.

Chaeyoung swallows thickly, beads of sweat mar her temple. The room is hot at sudden, makes Chaeyoung sweltering. Her chest starts beating fastly, brusquely. And it's baffled Chaeyoung.

_What is that?_

"Chaeng?" Mina mumbles softly, quietly, as though she's still afraid someone would barge in if she speak too loud. Chaeyoung snapped at the moment Mina calls her name. She shakes her head a little, drags her sanity back, drags herself back into reality.

"So-sorry," Chaeyoung stutters, berates herself silently for being flustered. She touches Mina's back again, and Mina mildly jolts. "I'll apply this now."

There's a beat of silence before Mina hums. "Okay."

Then Chaeyoung starts smearing the ointment on Mina's back. Mina's kind of jolts, mostly when Chaeyoung touches the red slashes. And every time Mina grimaces, Chaeyoung would soften her touch, doesn't want to worse the injured parts, or hurt the girl before her.

"Chaeng," Mina calls again, and Chaeyoung involuntarily smiles. It's the way Mina calls her name, shortened it, with that mild and soft tone. It tickles Chaeyoung's tummy, pleasing her.

"Hmm?" Chaeyoung replies, totally occupied with applying the med on Mina's back.

"Can I ask you something?"

There are a millions of thought in Chaeyoung's mind. What could it be? Is that something about why Chaeyoung dare to come to her room this night? Or why Chaeyoung is always found surrounded around Mina? And another different questions keep passing Chaeyoung's mind. It's brusquely hurting her head, to think about the possibility of Mina's question.

So, instead of wasting time and makes her head hurting more, Chaeyoung hums. "Go ahead."

Mina halted for a moment before utters, "why you do this?"

A beat passed. "Eh?"

"I mean, why are you doing this right now? Why are you putting yourself in danger just for this... stupid thing?"

Chaeyoung didn't immediately answer, because herself doesn't know the reason. She'd been mulling this over and over since before, and she didn't find the answer yet. And so she doesn't know what to answer.

And instead of lying, giving Mina a stupid answer, Chaeyoung mutters with ease. "I don't know."

"What?"

"It just," Chaeyoung still applying the ointment. "We don't really need to have a reason to do something. That's all."

Chaeyoung could see Mina's body straightened, strained. And there's a long silence before Mina utters again. "Okay. Another question." Chaeyoung squints mildly, thought it just one question Mina would ask. "You have another one?"

"I have plenty," Mina states firmly. "But I'll ask another later."

She has plenty, and Chaeyoung could only guessing each of them. Chaeyoung doesn't blame Mina for that, because if she was Mina, she'll do the same, having a millions questions for her. Chaeyoung's actions are just indescribable.

Mina carries on, seeing Chaeyoung isn't totally minded with it. "I wasn't really think about this before, as we were late to the gymnasium. But, it's been plaguing me since before," Mina paused again. "Why did you back hug me?"

Chaeyoung petrified. This is the question she's afraid with. She was relieved before, because Mina didn't really questioning it at the changing room. But right now, it just two of them is this room, and Mina finally asked her that.

It wasn't really necessary, truly. If Chaeyoung just wanted to cover up Mina's back from the girls, then she just need to stand before her and wait until the girls leave. But, instead, she grabbed her waist and drew her closer, _back hugged_ her. It was kinda... different. And of course, it left Mina baffled, filled with unanswered questions.

_Why did I do that?_

"Uhm, that was," Chaeyoung flustered, nervous as Mina glances at her through her shoulder. She gives Chaeyoung a blank stare, waiting Chaeyoung wordlessly. "There was some girls walking towards our direction. So, I just tried to cover you up," Chaeyoung mumbles quietly. "They might catch your bruises, and they might inquire you with bunch of questions."

Mina doesn't answer, still staring at Chaeyoung wordlessly. She seems thoughtful, but didn't say any word.

"And so, I drew you closer to make sure they won't see your bruises," Chaeyoung carries on, and this time, Mina hums in response, sounds thoughtful, as though it wasn’t the answer she wanted to hear. But she doesn’t ask further, too afraid to hear the _real_ reason behind Chaeyoung’s action. She isn't glancing at Chaeyoung again. She's ducking her head down, fidgeting.

"Then, thank you, I guess," Mina utters softly. "For that romantic cover up."

 _Romantic cover up_. What a pretty call. Chaeyoung blushed involuntarily. It's a lucky for Chaeyoung that Mina didn't press her any further about this thing. Because if she does, Chaeyoung doesn't know what would she say to answer those.

After that, they carry on their things. Chaeyoung still applying the ointment, and Mina fidgeting before her. A few minutes passed, with silence, until finally Chaeyoung taps the uninjured part of Mina's back subtly. "Done."

Mina slips her shirt down, straightening her shirt then stirs her body. She watches Chaeyoung tidying the ointment. "Your back is pretty swollen at some spots, but it'll get better tomorrow," Chaeyoung states. "By the way, what was the thing he used to hit you? I think that kind of wounds weren't made by a fist hit."

Chaeyoung sees Mina shakes her head weakly. "I don't know. It just, probably something his yellow eyes could found."

Chaeyoung suddenly feels regret for asking that, because when she received the answer, her heart throbs again, aches again, so stuffy and she couldn't do anything for make it stop.

And so, she pretends to be busy with her own ointment, feeling nervous under Mina's gaze.

"Chaeng," Mina calls again, still with that soft and mild tone. It somehow makes Chaeyoung wants to tell Mina to stop it. But, how could she tell Mina that, when herself likes it so much?

Chaeyoung lifts up her face and stares at Mina. Mina doesn't say any word, as though she called Chaeyoung just so Chaeyoung could pay attention to her.

They stay like that in silent for almost a minute full. And Chaeyoung holds her breathe when she sees Mina's stare goes downwards from her eyes to her lips for a beat, and it goes upwards again.

"Chaeng?" Mina calls again, and Chaeyoung couldn't hold herself from staring back at Mina's lips.

"Yes?"

"I think—" Mina flickers at her eyes. Her gaze is filled with something, something Chaeyoung couldn't put her hand on it. "I think you should leave now."

Mina's words snaps Chaeyoung hardly. Her mind suddenly latched by something, forcedly stopped before it could make a weird imagination. Chaeyoung hastily swifts her gaze away from Mina's face, chooses to stare at the penguin doll on Mina's arm.

"O-okay," she stutters, nodding nervously. She stands up, intending to leave before something happen. "I'll go now."

Mina hums, gets on her feet, and trails Chaeyoung to the window. Mina watches Chaeyoung opens the window quietly, climbs it carefully. When her body is outside, hands still holding the sash, Mina approaches the window. She cranes her neck outside and sees Chaeyoung is standing cautiously at the narrow space of roof.

"Careful," Mina warns, keeps her voice low. Chaeyoung replied it with a flash of stupid grin before she abruptly jumps over the roof, makes Mina gasps in shock.

Chaeyoung gone from her vision for a few seconds, Mina waits with breathe detained, until finally Chaeyoung shows herself on the ground, foolish grin on her face and hand waving at Mina. "I'm fine."

"Dumbass!" Mina huffs, worries laced by a mild madness. "Don't you ever do that again! There's a ladder there!" Mina continues huffing, lowing her tone because it's damn past eleven. Chaeyoung replies with another foolish grin, loving the view of Mina worrying her.

"See you, Mina," Chaeyoung walks away from Mina's house, quietly so she wouldn't make any loud noise. Mina leans her chin on her hand, elbow resting on the sash, watches the bean tip toeing, sneaking to her own house. She couldn't hold her small giggle when she catches the vision of Chaeyoung almost trip over the bushes on her own yard.

"Stupid," Mina mumbles softly, addressed to Chaeyoung obviously, but of course Chaeyoung can't hear it. Mina endlessly smiles while watching Chaeyoung attempting to go to her room window.

When Chaeyoung finally places the ladder under her window, and carefully ascending it, Mina mutters inside her head.

_Ahh.. That's your room._

Mina still watching with a smile blooming over her lips when Chaeyoung slips her slim body through the window. Chaeyoung was about to close her window when she catches Mina's figure still watching her. Mina can't see how exactly Chaeyoung's expression is, but she can see Chaeyoung waves her hands again towards her.

Mina replies the hand wave with another one. When Chaeyoung closes her window, gone from Mina's vision, Mina mumbles, replies Chaeyoung's previous words, even when it's too late to respond it. "See you again, Chaeng."

***

It's been ten minutes since the break time began, and yet Jihyo isn't here yet.

And it's only four of them there, sitting in Momo and Sana's favourite table at the corner of the cafeteria. In the right side, there are Momo and Mina, and before them, Sana and Chaeyoung sit shoulder to shoulder.

It's not a quiet lunch, however. Momo and Sana are unexpectedly noisy. Well, in the past ten minutes, they already sharing a bunch of ~~stupid~~ stories.

It began by Sana's story. A story of herself tripped over a small rock and fall from her bicycle when she was seven, rocketing to the front and her parents comforted her by saying she looks cool like Superman. And then Momo continued with the story of herself being pushed by someone and her forehead bleeding hardly after it bumped to the wall. And it continued with another clumsy stories of them, which is sounds weird for Chaeyoung; they hurt themselves over nothing. And for the past ten minutes, Mina and Chaeyoung were listening at them wordlessly, not giving any comment, just playing with their own lunch.

Chaeyoung takes a glance at Mina, catches the latter is munching her lunch, cheeks bulging. It's cute, and so Chaeyoung couldn't swipe away her gaze from Mina. Perhaps it's been pretty quiet long for her gazing at Mina, because Mina suddenly casts back at Chaeyoung's eyes, finally realizes the small girl's been watching her.

There's a halt before Mina smiles slightly and briefly, just enough for Chaeyoung to be contented. Chaeyoung stumbled to return the smile, but she does it finally. She smiles back at Mina, and her tummy warmed, cheeks tinged with reddish colour.

The moment broken up by Jihyo's arrival. Jihyo says _hi_ with her loud voice and leaps to take the seat beside Sana. The four heads there turned, completely eyeing her wordlessly.

"Sorry, guys. Ms. Hyerim wanted to see me. You know, she can't stop blabbering once she started it," Jihyo shrugs briefly, shoving out her lunch from its wrap. "So, where are you guys right now?"

The four of them exchanging stares, confused of what Jihyo's talking about. Then, innocently, Momo shakes her head, responding. "What are you talking about?"

Jihyo ceased from munching her lunch, mildly winces. "Of course it's about our project. What could be the reason of me gathering you guys here else than that?"

The four heads exchanging stares again. It's obvious, that they can't tell Jihyo they'd been spent their ten minutes by some stupid tales of Dumb and Dumber's. Their faces are confused, lost of words.

"Don't say you guys didn't talk about it before," Jihyo's voice laden with accusatory. Her eyes are narrowing and studying the strained four faces around her. "Because your faces told that so."

Chaeyoung casts the rest. Sana is fidgeting, thrusting her fork towards her spaghetti, Momo is wandering something beyond her, lips parted, lost focus, and Mina is eating her bread in silent, ducking down. And so Chaeyoung decides to explain the moment to Jihyo.

"Jihyo," Chaeyoung fairly starts. "Sorry, we didn't talk about that." Chaeyoung gulps, feeling Jihyo's glowering at her. All words she planned to say are all gone. Left the one and only word, which is, "sorry."

"Damn, Chaeng. I texted you last night about this. You didn't read it yet?"

Last night. Well, Chaeyoung even forgot to check her phone last night. She was too busy messing her house to find the ointment (she found it at her brother's room. He was injured from his soccer activity, but, who cares? Obviously not Chaeyoung). And as soon as she found the ointment, she fastly got ready to go to Mina's room, planning out a few things. And then when she was back, she immediately jumped to her bed, mulling the moment just happened between Mina and her. And this morning, she didn't check it either. The fact that she successfully walk with Mina to the school was enough to make her forgot everything.

Chaeyoung catches Mina's eyes land on her, and she involuntarily blushed.

"Okay," Jihyo breathes resignedly. "Then, I guess we have no time to discuss about it now. Let's just eat and talk about that later."

The situation still tense, even though Jihyo doesn't look bothered anymore. Well, sometimes, Jihyo could be so annoying. Because, who else would talk about a shitty project at lunch? When you suppose to eat and enjoy the break time? Chaeyoung doesn't know about the Japanese, but of course herself isn't someone who would willingly do that.

"What if," Momo suddenly speaks up, makes the others turn with curiosity. "What if we go to someone's house to do the project together? It's more effective, though, instead of talking about it here, when we're suppose to eat our lunch."

Chaeyoung sees Sana smiles coyly towards Momo, feeling proud, while Jihyo seems thoughtful. A moment passed until finally Jihyo sighs. "Okay, whose house?"

No one respond it, and so Jihyo suggests. "How about... Mina's house—?"

"No!"

Three heads of Jihyo, Sana and Momo's are turned completely at Mina and Chaeyoung's direction. The fast, firm yet odd _no!_ from Mina and Chaeyoung, who were huffed it at the same time and cut off Jihyo's words, makes them utterly baffled. Mina and Chaeyoung show the same expression, anxious and on edge.

"What was that?" Jihyo drawls, voice is low and deep. She couldn't stop herself from studying the two, who now are fidgeting on their own seats.

"Okay, guys, please explain what was that."

Chaeyoung sees Mina ducking head down, bread got ignored, maybe she lost her appetite. It was a silence for a few seconds, before Mina fastly lifts her head up and, "It was—"

"Momo's house! What about Momo's house?" Chaeyoung cuts off Mina's words. She leans herself forwards, talks directly to Jihyo, the one who’s looking at them with suspicious gaze. "I want to visit her house!" she utters again, eagerly, hoping that it could convince the others.

"My house?" Momo squints, doesn't know how her house could past Chaeyoung's mind. They are far from close. They never talk besides necessary things, and heard her house came out from Chaeyoung's mouth makes her questioned. "Why my house?"

Momo asked the reason, and well, Chaeyoung didn't prepare it yet. It needs a few seconds for Chaeyoung to mulling the reason until she remembers the stupid talk of Dumd and Dumber's.

"You love natto, right?" Chaeyoung utters eagerly. "I also love natto. I want to eat natto with you in your house." Chaeyoung gives her best face to convince the others. And somehow, the others don’t pressing any query. Jihyo keeps staring at her with deep wince mars her forehead, but she keeps her mouth shut. Momo nods, responding, as though _natto thing_ is a clear reason why her house selected. And Sana only gives her an indescribable look.

That was the stupidest thing Chaeyoung ever said. It wasn't a lie, anyway, but who would eat natto at someone's house when you could eat natto everywhere?

And Chaeyoung doesn't know who is the actual stupid, because even though her reason is such a rubbish, they believe it! Or perhaps, they don't. Maybe it's her face that convinced them. Her face, which looks so excited and interested when it comes about natto.

She heaves a relieved sigh when Jihyo's sharp eyes shifted away from her. "Okay, then, Momo's house," Jihyo states. "You okay with that, Momo?" And Momo answers with an ease shrug. "No problem. I have to clean up my room for that, but, sure. Just come." She smiles, glances over Chaeyoung. "And I'll prepare a lot of natto, Chaeng. Let's eat together."

And Chaeyoung has to pretend she's excited about that. "Thank you, Momo."

It such a relief when Sana and Momo start talking about their story tales again. Maybe they get used with the awkward situation in the circle, and gradually learn how to be an ice breaker when the tense air starts trapping them. Yeah, Jihyo's decision of being grouped with them is right.

When Chaeyoung glances at Mina, she snapped. That girl, the one who's sitting across her was the beginning of all of this. Well, she didn't do anything, but when Jihyo mentioned her house, Mina became the reason why Chaeyoung did that stupid things.

Until now, _the Airheads_ , including Jihyo, and also the others at the school don't know yet that Mina and Chaeyoung are neighbours. And based on all things happened between Mina and her, especially about her family, Chaeyoung sure Mina doesn't want anybody to know about that. And so, Chaeyoung decided to make sure nobody would find out that things.

Chaeyoung needs to protect Mina. Well, Chaeyoung isn't sure why should she do that, but somehow, her heart told her so. To keep Mina's secret, to keep Mina's life away from the others, to keep Mina safe.

She doesn't understand why. And she doesn't want to know the reason as well. Like she said before, we don't need to have a reason to do something. And maybe, that words are exactly addressed for her own self.

Chaeyoung glances over Mina one more time, and sees the girl is munching her bread in silent, also eyeing Chaeyoung with that inconceivable gaze. Chaeyoung gulps, realizing that she just lied to the others, to Jihyo, her best friend. Technically, she didn't lie, but her previous actions, her stupid excuse, they were such a lie, an affectation, an artificial Son Chaeyoung. And the way Jihyo winces at her, that disbelief gaze firing from her eyes, are enough to make Chaeyoung sure that she is changed.

She's not the previous Son Chaeyoung anymore.

And it somehow makes Chaeyoung afraid. That maybe, only maybe, one day she would harm herself, or her friends, or her friendship, or her _pretty_ life, just to protect Myoui Mina.

***

Son Chaeyoung is alone at her house. Her parents are still working, and they probably will come home so late or not coming home at all. Her brother is nowhere to see. Maybe he's busy preparing for his upcoming soccer competition.

It's 9 pm, and tomorrow is Saturday. And so Chaeyoung is resting on the couch before the TV, eating Vinegar Chips she bought on her way back home before, watching a romantic drama she's been following from the beginning. And she's enjoying the drama when she hears a knock from the front door.

She puts her chips down to the table, ambles towards the front door. She thought maybe it's her brother, and so she just opens the door without peeking first from the hole. And she gasps in shock when she sees the Airheads are there, in her terrace, some plastic bags from the convenience store in their hands.

"Hey, Chaeng," Jeongyeon greets her with ease, stomps in to Chaeyoung's house, Jihyo and Tzuyu trail behind her. Oppositely, Chaeyoung squints her brows. She latches Jeongyeon from getting further. "What is this, guys?"

The three halted for a beat before Tzuyu blurts, "don't you remember? Today is freakin' Friday. TGIF. We're coming for a stupid oversleep at Son's."

"What?" Chaeyoung mutters confusedly. She didn't remember that today is one of the days they suppose to come to stay at someone's house. It supposes to be next Friday, not this week. And also, it supposes to be Jeongyeon's house turn this time. Chaeyoung’s house was already visited two weeks ago, before the school starts.

"You told us that you'll be glad if we stay for another Friday at your house. So, we agreed to stay at your house for another Friday and Jeongyeon's house will be next," Jihyo speaks up, as though she heard what's on Chaeyoung's mind. "Don't you remember? We talked about this at the cafe before."

Chaeyoung shuts her eyes for a moment, let the memory recalled. Yeah, she now remembers that. Chaeyoung was playing at her stupid game in her phone and she actually didn't really paying attention into it. And now, she regrets it.

She opens her eyes and sighs. "Sorry, guys. My mind was everywhere that time. Sorry." She gives the three a ruefully smile while moves aside to give them some room to go in. "Come in."

Jeongyeon and Tzuyu scurry inside the house, while Jihyo walks in slow pace. Chaeyoung follows Jihyo's movements with her eyes, while Jihyo's are staring at her deeply. When Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are gone from their vision, Jihyo tilts her head. "You okay, Chaeng?"

Chaeyoung, although she doesn't quite understand the reason why Jihyo asking that, still nods responding. "Don't mind me. Just come in, Jihyo."

Jihyo slogs to walks in, going towards the TV where Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are there already, serving out the dishes they brought on the table and getting ready for a movie marathon.

Chaeyoung locks the door and joins the group. Jeongyeon is sitting on the floor before the couch, busy picking a movie, the horror one, whilst the other hand of hers is busy delivering the chips on the table to her mouth continuously. Tzuyu waits patiently, occasionally mumbling _no_ when Jeongyeon dropped at the movie she already watched or a bad one, and Jihyo is sitting on the couch, watching wordlessly.

"Here we go!" Jeongyeon finally landed on a movie after a small bickering with Tzuyu, Truth or Dare. She puts down the remote and leans on the couch, Chaeyoung's Vinegar Chips on her arms.

After a few minutes of watching in silent, they hear a knock from the front door. Chaeyoung fastly gets onto her feet, ambles towards the front door with a thought maybe it's her brother.

But the thought is totally wrong, as she opens the door and sees someone's figure there, smiling widely.

"Mina?!"


	7. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

 

Chaeyoung promised herself to do everything to cover Mina's life from the Airheads. To keep Mina's life away, to keep Mina's secret  _still_ a secret. And Chaeyoung thought she did a great job, at least until now, when abruptly Mina appears in front of her door, a small paper bag on her embrace.

"Hi, Chaeng," Mina greets, eagerness shown through her expression and gestures, voice sounds excited. "I have something for you."

Although Mina's face looks so delight and happy, and Chaeyoung lied if she say she doesn't feel great because of it, Chaeyoung still couldn't cover her anxiousness. She glances to the living room through her shoulder, sees no one there. The Airheads still in front of the TV.

"Mina, can we talk outside, please?" Chaeyoung whispers cautiously, keeps glancing to after her. She steps forwards and puts her hands on Mina's shoulders, pushing her further from the door gently. "Come on. Let's talk outside."

Mina follows meekly. She lets herself being dragged by Chaeyoung to outside. "What's wrong, Chaeng?"

"Nothing," Chaeyoung snaps shortly, makes sure Mina won't press her with another query. When they both are outside, she closes the door and faces Mina. Her face still looks on edge and uneasy. "So, what's up?"

Mina could see Chaeyoung's suspicious behaviours. She looks uncomfortable, as though she's afraid of something. Mina watches Chaeyoung standing, fidgeting. "You okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine," Chaeyoung replies fastly. She wants to end the conversation as soon as possible, but of course she couldn't just tell Mina to off. "So, what brings you here, Mina?"

Mina couldn't hold herself from wincing at Chaeyoung, but she still hums responding. "I want to ask a few questions of Math homework, and," Mina shifts the paper bag on her hug. "I have something for you."

Chaeyoung eyes the blatant paper bag on Mina's arm, guessing what is inside it. She's happy, that Mina came visit her house tonight. But, she can't 100% be happy at all when the Airheads still inside her house.

"Okay. Math homework," Chaeyoung mumbles, catches a glimpse of Mina's Math books behind that paper bag. "The problem is, I didn't finish it yet," and Chaeyoung receives a sigh laden with disappointment from Mina. "But I'll tell you when I'm done. I can teach you later."

Chaeyoung doesn't understand how and why that absurd idea came out from her mouth, but Mina's glint on her eyes is back, and that's enough for make her contented.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chaeyoung shrugs, thinking is was nothing big at all. "I can teach you after that. Oh! Maybe, we can do it together."

Another absurd idea, and this time, Mina halted for a beat, seems thoughtful, but smiling. After a few seconds, she nods. "That's a good idea. We can do our homework together and you can teach me at the same time," Mina utters delightfully. "That's cool, Chaeng."

"Yeah, of course it is," Chaeyoung shrugs again. Chaeyoung isn't the smartest student in her class, neither the most diligent one. But she's pretty clever, like she doesn't need to spend a lot of efforts to understand the lessons. And she's pleasure to teach someone, mostly Jeongyeon and Tzuyu (Jihyo and Chaeyoung have been their  _side teachers_  since elementary school). So, probably Chaeyoung adding Mina into the list of her students isn't the worst thing happened in her life, is it?

Chaeyoung eyes Mina, who looks super ready to learn Math from Chaeyoung tonight. "So, should we start now?" Mina asks sheepishly. She looks so excited, and Chaeyoung doesn't know why.

And albeit the fact that Chaeyoung really wanting Mina to be inside her house right now, to spend another minutes with her, she still can't just ignore her best friends. So, Chaeyoung rubs her nape and grins ruefully. "Sorry, but, tonight isn't the right time for that."

Mina's eagerness gradually vanished away from her face. "Ooh. Are you busy or what?"

At the moment, a loud scream heard from inside the house, makes Mina and Chaeyoung jolt in sync because of it. Mina raises her brows, as though she understands the reason Chaeyoung can't do the homework tonight.

"Yeah," Chaeyoung smiles bitterly, shrugging. "I have guests inside."

Mina hums softly, nodding slightly. "So, how about tomorrow? Right after we finish the economic project at Momo's?"

Chaeyoung paused. "I don't know," she answers with ease. Tomorrow is Saturday, so probably Son Chaeyoung won't spend her beautiful Saturday to do a homework, to even care about school. She wants to forget everything about school for a day, which is Saturday is the best day for her to do that. If it wasn't because of Jihyo told the group to do the economic project tomorrow, at Momo's, then definitely Chaeyoung prefer to spend her Saturday on her bed. All day long. "I'll tell you at the right time," she adds, doesn't want to make the girl before her hanging of waiting for her.

Mina nods again. There's a moment of comfortable silence before Mina clears her throat. "Then, I guess I would just give you this." She gives Chaeyoung the paper bag, inconceivable smile mars her face. "I bought this for you."

Chaeyoung raises her brows as she takes the paper bag from Mina's hand. "What is this?" she asks. The size isn't big, and when Chaeyoung tries to squeeze it from outside, she discovers it's something pillowy. She opens the wrap and her eyes widened as she sees the thing inside.

She slowly shoves it out, and utterly speechless while staring at the cute thing in her hand. It's a baby tiger doll.

"What—?" Chaeyoung stares at the doll, confused. "Why did you give me this?"

Chaeyoung casts Mina's face to see her shrugging. "I don't know. Just like you said before, we don't really need a reason to do something, right?" Mina smiles widely, realizing Chaeyoung's confused face, which is cute. "But, you can take it as a thanks, if you want. For that stupid climbing into my window thing."

Chaeyoung stares back at the doll in her hands. It looks cute, of course. And she likes doll as well. The thing she never expect to be happened is  _Mina_ gives her a thing. This far, Mina acts like she doesn't really care about Chaeyoung. The way she talks, the way she acts towards Chaeyoung, the way she  _changed_ just in front of Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung thought she wasn't really a thing for Mina. But tonight, the thought is provenly wrong.

Chaeyoung breathes. Her heart abruptly starts beating faster and harder, and she hopes Mina couldn't hear it. Her lips is dry and she lost of words. And so, a minute full passed only by Chaeyoung staring at the cub doll, and Mina watching Chaeyoung wordlessly.

"You like it?" Mina breaks the silence with a soft tone of voice, and Chaeyoung lifts her face up nervously. When she catches Mina's eyes are staring at hers deeply, her heart feels like it's gonna burst.

"Yeah," Chaeyoung responds softly. "I like it a lot."

Mina smiles, proud at herself to buy that stuff for Chaeyoung. "The moment I saw it at the shop this afternoon, I thought about you," Mina elaborates, causing Chaeyoung completely stunned. "It's cute, right?"

Wait. Mina thought about Chaeyoung at the moment she saw this doll. She thinks the doll is cute. Then, Chaeyoung is cute for Mina?

"It is," Chaeyoung mumbles quietly, feels her cheeks heating up as the thought passes her mind. "Thanks, Mina."

An awkward yet pleasing silence envelopes them. Mina watches Chaeyoung ducking her head down, completely captivated with the cub doll in her hands. She couldn't stop herself from studying the cub doll, staring right into its eyes.

"Oh my god, you're so cute," Mina utters under her breathe, but loud enough for Chaeyoung to hear it, to blushed because of it. "And by the way, that's all from me." Mina smiles. "See you tomorrow, Chaeng. At Momo's house."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Mina."

Mina was about to leave when the door behind Chaeyoung open from inside. And Chaeyoung could sense the presence of the figure(s) behind her.

"Chaeng, what take you so long?" It's Jeongyeon's voice that comes from behind her. And Chaeyoung doesn't have an enough time to stir her body and face Jeongyeon, when Jeongyeon's voice heard again. "Hey, aren't you the new girl at school?"

Jeongyeon appears beside stunned Chaeyoung, eyes captivated to Mina. Chaeyoung glances at her, and catches Jeongyeon's confused face. "Am I right?"

Mina's face is almost the same. Confused, added with agitated at the same time. She knew Jeongyeon's face, and that's why she stunned. Petrified on her place, eyes locked completely into Jeongyeon, as though she can't believe that the figure is a person she knew.

"Hey, Chaeng. What's wrong?" As though Jeongyeon isn't enough for the moment, Tzuyu and Jihyo emerge from inside, move to Chaeyoung's side. And their face also turned in confused at the moment, couldn't believe the vision they see.

"Hey, Mina," Jihyo breaks the silence, sounds nice and kind. And Chaeyoung senses something in Jihyo's words. Something behind that nice and warm greet, that deep and low voice. "What are you doing here?" she says, albeit it sounds so nice, it still laden with accusatory.

Chaeyoung eyes Mina fidgeting, standing nervously under the four pair of eyes that staring at her. "I, uhm," she flustered, eyes wavering. Not sure what to say. "I was asking Chaeyoung for Math homework," Mina elaborates. But the three still aren't sated enough, so Mina carries on. "I'm living at the house next to Son's," she's being honest, and Chaeyoung can't blame her if, only if, something happen between her and the Airheads.

Chaeyoung hears Jihyo hums, responding. "That was a surprising news, Mina," Jihyo mumbles, still managing a kind tone. "By the way, this is Jeongyeon and Tzuyu," Jihyo introduces the other two to Mina. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu just give Mina a smile, wave their hands a little. "We're watching a horror movie right now. Want to join us?"

Mina is confused for a moment, keeps glancing to Chaeyoung, as though she needs a  _help_ from Chaeyoung. But Chaeyoung couldn't do anything to help her. Not now. Especially when Jihyo is being like this, being beyond from scary for Chaeyoung.

Mina, after a while of awkward silence, shakes her head. "Thanks, Jihyo. But, I have something else to do," she rejects softly. "I'll just go back to my house. Sorry for disturbing your time." Mina bows politely. "Have fun."

And before the rest four could give her any farewell, Mina scurries to her own house without second glance. And the four pair of eyes follow her until she gets into her house, gone from their vision.

"Wow, she's very pretty," is what Jeongyeon says after all those awkward plus tense moment. She nudges Chaeyoung's arm teasingly, suspicious smile plasters her face. "I understand why you keep this by yourself."

Chaeyoung leans back, doesn't understand what Jeongyeon is talking about. "What do you mean, Jeong?"

"What is that, by the way?" Jeongyeon steals the cub doll from Chaeyoung's hands. She observes it for a moment, and a proud smile blooms on her face as she gives the doll back to Chaeyoung. "How did she know you are a baby tiger?"

"This is—" Chaeyoung stutters. "This isn't like—"

"Hey, it's okay," Jeongyeon teases again, tries to relaxing nervous Chaeyoung. "If you like someone, promise us we will be the first one to know."

Jeongyeon ambles in, shouting, "Chaeyoung is an adult now!" left Chaeyoung baffled, petrified on her place, trying so hard to decipher Jeongyeon's words. And this is the first time she feels so dumb, so slow, because she needs a whole minute to get what Jeongyeon mean.

And so, the moment the finally got what Jeongyeon's words mean, she calls the taller girl from outside, totally snapped. "Hey, that wasn't like—"

"Is she nice?"

Tzuyu cuts her words off. When Chaeyoung turns her head to face Tzuyu, she sees the tallest girl is staring at her seriously. "Is she nice, Chaeng?"

"Wh-what-" Chaeyoung stutters. The way Tzuyu look at her is kinda makes her nervous. "What is your standard to be nice?" is all Chaeyoung could say in response. And Tzuyu, unexpectedly, just shrugs with ease. "Well, as long as you see her as a nice person, then she is."

Chaeyoung gulps thickly. "She—" Chaeyoung tails off. The moments she'd been spent with Mina play on her head in fast motion. From the beginning until now. "She's nice." That's the conclusion. Mina is a nice person for Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu nods in silence, her face doesn't give any expression. "Okay, then. She got my approval to have you." Right after that, Tzuyu ambles into the house, left Chaeyoung with Jihyo in the terrace. And the air couldn't be more tense than right now, as Chaeyoung could feel Jihyo's gaze firing at her, striking her.

"Chaeyoung," Jihyo calls, softly. "Can you explain me what is happening here?"

Chaeyoung knows, there's something hidden behind Jihyo's words. Even though she looks fine, great, an far from mad or angry, Chaeyoung still afraid of Jihyo. Jihyo's been questioning Chaeyoung since before, that is there  _something_ between her and Mina. And Chaeyoung always answers it with  _no_ ,  _everything's fine_ , etc. It's obviously a bunch of lies, of course, after now Jihyo found out that Chaeyoung and Mina have  _something_ between them she doesn't know yet.

Chaeyoung gulps. She knows her best friend so well. Jihyo hates lie or betrayal. And recently, Chaeyoung said a lot of lies to her.

Chaeyoung tries to find the fire behind those eyes that are casting at her. It's weird, that Chaeyoung couldn't find any anger in those big eyes. Jihyo is staring at her with a sad eyes.

"You know, Chaeng," Jihyo mumbles quietly, doesn't want the two tallest girl hear her words. "I don't know what is happening in here. I knew there's something going on between you and Mina. But the fact that Mina lives beside your house is beyond my expectation." Jihyo tails off. "Why don't you tell us about this?"

Chaeyoung licks her lips nervously. "I—" Chaeyoung paused. "I'm sorry," is all Chaeyoung able to say to Jihyo. Yeah, after all of those bullshit Chaeyoung said to Jihyo, perhaps,  _sorry_ is the best word she has to say.

There's a moment of quiet silence before Jihyo nods responding. "I don't know the reason why are you being like this, and I won't press you though," Jihyo says softly, and it somehow soften Chaeyoung, makes her feel bad for thinking something bad about Jihyo. "It just, this is not you. This is probably the first time I don't understand you."

Chaeyoung couldn't feel anything except guilty. Seeing Jihyo before her, saying those words weakly, makes Chaeyoung's heart twitches. Jihyo is her best friend, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu as well. They're used to spend their time together a lot, tell everything to each others. It started when Mina came to her school, to her neighbourhood, to her life, Chaeyoung began to gradually being different.

Chaeyoung wouldn't blame Mina for that. Of course she can't do that. Chaeyoung is the one who chose this, chose to involve herself into Mina's world, taking Mina's problems as hers. If there's somebody to blame, it is absolutely herself.

But, everything is too late already. She loves her stupid friends, but also, she can't just ignore and pull herself away from Mina. She can't choose one between them. And she won't choose any, either.

"Jihyo," Chaeyoung speaks up. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you everything about this. It's just, uhm, it's so complicated. I can't—"

"Damn, Chaeng. I said I won't press you, okay?" Jihyo cuts Chaeyoung's words off. "If you don't want to tell me about it, that's okay. You have your own right to have a secret." Jihyo smiles. Even though her face still looks hurted, as though she'd just been betrayed (she is), she still manages a warm smile. And that's one of million reasons why Chaeyoung loves Jihyo, that she's so mature.

"But, Chaeng, I would like to listen everything if you need someone to listen to your stories. And also Jeong and Tzu. Just, remember, that we are always here for you," Jihyo states, a bright smile blooms over her lips. "We're friends, right?"

Chaeyoung halted for a moment before nods in agree. She's touched, proud at the same time with Jihyo. "Thanks, Jihyo."

Jihyo shrugs. "Come on. Let's continue watching the movie. Let's just enjoy this night and forget about this. Okay?" Jihyo puts her hand around Chaeyoung's shoulders, bringing her in. "By the way, I would like to hear how far you two are now. If you know what I mean."

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. "We're nothing more than friend, okay? Nothing special between me and her," she states, and Jihyo replies with a delight chuckle. "Well, not yet. It's obvious that you put more interest on her than the others."

Chaeyoung could only smile, not really sure what to say. Even though her mouth say they are nothing more than friend, somehow her heart tells that her statement is totally wrong. Her heart wants them become more than friend.

And she can't deny it. She  _won't_ deny it.

Chaeyoung automatically blushed when Jihyo mumbles right next to her ear, "that's cute, by the way," she's referring to the cub doll on Chaeyoung's hands. "She has a great taste," Jihyo adds, gives Chaeyoung a teasing wink then leaps onto the couch, joining Tzuyu and Jeongyeon who are watching the movie seriously.

Chaeyoung paused, watches three of her best friends watching the TV solemnly. Oh my god, they are so precious. And being a member of the Airheads makes Chaeyoung feels proud of herself. She has a bunch of precious stupid friends. Bunch of idiots she can trust, bunch of daft girls she can lean on.

She smiles involuntarily. Feeling so grateful for having them. She might be have a lot of secrets with Mina, but it doesn't mean she has to hide all of it from them, right? If Chaeyoung able to explain it slowly, one by one, she's sure the rest will understand. Maybe tonight isn't the right time for her to tell the things happening between her and Mina, but the right time is coming soon, isn't it?

And so, Chaeyoung promises herself to keep the Airheads and Mina close with them. Both of them are precious. She can't choose one, she won't to either. She'll never be able to.

Chaeyoung joins the rest before the TV, watching the movie while munching the snacks the rest brought before. On her head, she's setting a plan to make Mina and her best friends become close. Well, Mina becoming their new close friend isn't the worst thing happened in this world, is it?

Chaeyoung also feels grateful that Mina appeared in front of her door tonight. It means she doesn't need to hide the fact anymore. She doesn't need to lie to the rest anymore. She doesn't need to cover that there's something going on between her and Mina.

Once again, Chaeyoung feels grateful to have the stupid three around her. She can trust them. She can lean on them.

And perhaps, Chaeyoung might need their help someday.

 


	8. 1 To 10

 

Chaeyoung presses the bell of Momo's house. Just once, and then she waits in the terrace, hands buried inside her shorts' pockets. She waits for a minute, until the door before her open from inside. Momo's face emerges from the gap.

It's 10 am, the sun is high already. But yet, Momo's face looks like she just woke up and her hair still a mess. Momo stares at Chaeyoung for a moment, observing, as though she doesn't recognize Chaeyoung's figure.

"Hey, Chaeng," she greets after a full minute of quiet silence. She blinks, still giving Chaeyoung a flat expression. "You're late," she adds. "I thought you got strayed into somewhere."

Chaeyoung shrugs. "Sorry, your house is kinda hard to find. Good that Google Maps was there with me." She gives Momo a lopsided wolfish smile. "And so, if it isn't your house, perhaps you'll be the one who late."

Momo blinks, doesn't show any reaction of Chaeyoung's state. "Thanks for suggested my house, then," she mumbles unclearly, moving aside to give Chaeyoung an enough room to get inside. "Come in."

Chaeyoung nods slightly, entering the house. She waits for Momo closes the door. "Everybody's here?" Chaeyoung asks, seeing Momo nods responding. "U-huh. They're in my room."

Momo brings her to the kitchen. Chaeyoung stopped before getting further to the kitchen, watching Momo taking something from the counter.

"Chaeyoung, could you please bring this to upstairs?" Momo glances over Chaeyoung, beckoning her to come closer. Momo pushes a tray of five glasses filled by a pink thick liquid. Strawberry juice.

Chaeyoung grabs the tray, waits for Momo finish taking a bunch of snacks from the counter. After that, the taller girl leads the way to her room in upstairs.

They ascend the stairs, and Momo whispers _be careful_ to Chaeyoung. Momo's room is the second door from the stairs. Momo helps her open the door, and Chaeyoung cautiously steps entering the room.

The moment she enters the room, she's able to see the others. Sana hastily stands up and helps Chaeyoung, Jihyo fixes the rounded glasses that nestled on her nose's bridge, and Mina just stares at her wordlessly.

"You're late," the same words as Momo's comes out from Jihyo's mouth. Chaeyoung glances at her and grins, whilst Sana takes the tray from her hands and puts is down on the table. "Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to make you all waiting for me."

The others don't answer, too busy taking the glass from the tray, drinking the strawberry juice. And honestly, it looks so good, and so Chaeyoung takes one too from the tray, drinks it.

"Momo, this is good!" Sana shouts happily, eyes widened eagerly, as though she just drank a drink fall from heaven. She stared at the juice for a beat before drinks it once again.

Chaeyoung quietly nods, agreeing Sana. She's right. This is delicious. And Chaeyoung turns her head to see Momo grins proudly. "Hana made it for you guys. She'll be happy if she hear you guys praising it."

Chaeyoung was about to praise the juice when Momo abruptly turns and faces her. "By the way, Chaeng," Momo approaches her and puts her hand around Chaeyoung's shoulders. "I prepare a lot of Natto. You want to snack it right now or wait until lunch time?"

Chaeyoung halted. Shit. That Natto thing. She's completely forgot about that. She loves Natto, and she'll willingly eat the Natto Momo prepared for her. It just, she's reminded the moment she said that stupid thing in front of the others. And a sudden embarrassment attacks her brusquely.

"Chaeng?" Momo shakes her shoulders, makes Chaeyoung mildly jolts. "So?"

"Uhm," Chaeyoung tries to remember the query Momo asked. She casts the others, who are weirdly staring at her blankly, as though they're waiting for something. "What about the others? Isn't it better if we eat together?"

The others remaining silent for a moment, until Sana replies Chaeyoung's words with a happy nod. "She's right, Momo. Let's eat at lunch time. Now, we better discuss the project. So, we can finish it soon and able to enjoy our Saturday at your house."

Momo sits beside Sana, crossing her legs and shoving out her pen from her pencil case. "You always spend your Saturday at my house, Sana," she mumbles with ease, and Sana replies with a cute pout. "Okay, guys. Let's start discussing it!"

Then they start discussing the project. They combine the parts of their own (which was already decided last discussion) with another, and correct if there's something wrong. They're sitting in a circle, and mostly Jihyo lead the discussion.

The discussion goes well, until finally it's Mina's part turn. Mina gives the papers to Jihyo, and Jihyo, as the smartest and the most diligent one, with her eagle eyes, looks at it to find some wrongs. The others watch her in silent, solely looking at Jihyo, and definitely catch the changes of her face after a few seconds.

"Mina, this is," Jihyo utters carefully, wince mars her forehead. She shifts her eyes from the papers to Mina, giving Mina a stare laden with confusedness. "Mina, this is—"

"A mess?" Mina cuts Jihyo off. She heaves a resigned sigh. Her eyes show a disappointed gaze. "Damn, I tried my best, though."

Jihyo feels bad at sudden. "Hey, I didn't say that—"

"No, it's okay. Just, be honest, it is a mess, right?" Mina smiles bitterly, her shoulders look down. "I never do a task greatly. It doesn't mean I didn't try, but, it just," Mina paused, sighs again. "I-I don't know how to do it.. nicely."

The others not reply Mina's words, just keep staring at the latter who suddenly lost her eagerness. Chaeyoung takes the papers from Jihyo's grip, reading it, and yeah, a lot of incorrect materials are written there. And harshly, it's really a mess. The sentences of paragraph one aren't matching each others. And so the rest. As though Mina just copied a bunch of materials from Google and then pasted it without check it again.

"Wow," Chaeyoung unconsciously mumbles, doesn't mean any harm or mock. She glances over Mina and stares at her wordlessly. Mina replies the stare and smiles bitterly. "Is it that bad?"

"No, Mina. No. It just," Chaeyoung halted, seems thoughtful. "Maybe you can do better if you try.. harder," she says cautiously, doesn't want to hurt Mina's feeling. Chaeyoung watches Mina sighs again.

"I'm not sure," she replies weakly. The glint on her eyes is completely gone. "I'm not really great in my studies," Mina slurs as she leans her chin on the back of her hand, elbow against her thigh. She looks far from excited. "That's all I can do."

The others keep in silent, not sure what to do. Momo takes the papers from Chaeyoung, reading it. "Hey, it's okay, Mina," she suddenly opens another conversation. "It's not that bad. Well, it needs a lot of fixes, but we'll help you."

Chaeyoung sees Mina suddenly sitting uprightly, beaming on Momo. "Really?"

Momo shrugs with ease. "Yeah, of course. Don't worry. It's a group project, so we're together until finish."

Momo stands up and moves to Mina's side. She turns on her laptop and explains Mina how to do the work nicely. Jihyo is busy combining the parts from the others, with a help from Sana. And Chaeyoung is busy watching Mina and Momo.

Well, they're sitting so close, shoulder to shoulder. Mina cranes her neck towards Momo, paying attention to what Momo explain. Mina looks so serious, nodding as Momo teaches her this and that.

Honestly, Chaeyoung still couldn't believe that Mina has a problem with her studies. Well, Chaeyoung did glancing at Mina oftenly in the middle of the lessons at school, and Mina looked so serious most of the time. She paid her sole attention to the teacher, wrote everything the teacher explain. A great student. Chaeyoung thought Mina is one of a genius girl. But, maybe, Mina isn't that perfect.

Chaeyoung abruptly thinks about something.

"Hey," she calls the two studying girls. Both of them lift their face up to face Chaeyoung. "I'm sorry to ask this. But, do you have any problem with the other lessons?"

Mina didn't answer immediately. "Well," Mina paused, shifts her bottom for more comfortable position, seems thoughtful for a moment. "All of them."

"You kidding me?"

"No," Mina utters fastly, convincing Chaeyoung that she wasn't trying to goofing around. She looks back at Chaeyoung with that serious gaze. "I never be so good, or, at least just good with my grade. Not like I didn't try, like I said before."

"Then, keep studying, Mina. Do the practice sections in the books," Sana blurts out innocently, which Mina replies with a resigned sigh. "I study, Sana. But, when I'm in home, I become a busy person. Not much sparse time, because I have someone to take care of."

Chaeyoung suddenly remembers Ai, Mina's sister. She is the one Mina meant. Mina has to take care of her all the time when she's home. Chaeyoung catches Mina glancing at her, and Mina looks sadder then before.

"A little sister?" Sana asks, and Mina shakes her head weakly. "A big baby sister."

There's a beat of silence before Jihyo clears her throat. "I can help you, if you want." She paused, examines Mina's face changes. "I mean, I can teach you. Whenever you want, as long as I'm not busy."

Mina seems speechless for a moment. She looks touched, as though this is the first time someone offer a help to her. "You really want to help me?"

"Why not?" Jihyo glances over Chaeyoung, sure she's doing a great job, because Chaeyoung is smiling towards her. "I knew your house already, anyway. So, I can visit you anytime. Not alone, of course," her last sentence is obviously addressed to Chaeyoung. But, the cub doesn't complaining at all.

Mina couldn't hold her happy smile at all. "Okay," she says, completely agree with Jihyo's suggestion. "I'll try my best to be a good student, then."

"Don't try to be a naughty one. Jihyo is the scariest person I've ever meet when it comes to studying." Chaeyoung tries to tease Mina, but instead of getting scared by it, Mina widen her smile. "I probably not very good at studying, but I'm not a naughty student, Chaeng. Don't worry."

And Chaeyoung just smiles because of it.

And the discussion carries on. Jihyo, Sana and Chaeyoung still fixing their project, while Momo and Mina busy fixing Mina's part.

Until finally, it's lunch time!

"Guys, let's take a break and have a lunch," is all Momo says after she shut down her laptop. She puts aside her laptop and stands up, beckoning the others to follow her. "Come on. I prepare a lot of dishes downstairs."

The others don't even hesitate to follow Momo downstairs, because their stomachs start to rumbling.

They arrive at the kitchen and Momo serves the dish with a help from Sana as she knows this house as well as she knows her own, while the rest are sitting around the dining table.

"You cooked all of this?" Chaeyoung asks, watching Momo and Sana serving the dishes and preparing the cutlery on the table. Sana laughs at the moment Chaeyoung asks, and Momo pouts offended because of it.

"I can't cook. I can't even crack an egg properly," Momo mumbles sheepishly, glowering at Sana as her best friend is laughing at her. "My mom and my sister did all of this. They prepared all of this this morning. They're so excited when I said we'll do a study group in here."

"So, where are they?" this time, Mina asks. She looks a bit eager to meet another Japanese family in Korea. She's kinda miss to meet another Japanese other than Momo and Sana. "We didn't see them around."

"My parents are outside with my sister. They're going to the amusement park," Momo mutters as she sits beside Jihyo. "Saturday is my family time. Usually, we go somewhere to spend the day together."

"Ouch," Jihyo responds. "And they left you alone?"

"Well, we have to finish the project, right?" she answers with ease, pushes the Natto towards Chaeyoung. "Besides, I don't really like rides. It's okay," she reassures as she catches a sorry gaze etched on Jihyo's face. "Okay, so let's eat now."

They wait Momo spoons the first bite, after that, they start the eating. Chaeyoung's gaze captivated on the Natto. Such a lot of Natto, Momo didn't joking when she said she prepared a lot of it. And so Chaeyoung regrets the incident again, embarrassment attacks her once again. Now, she has to eat it a lot.

 _Damn_.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Sana shrieks excitedly as she eats her first bite of the sweet and sour pork. "Hana and your mom really did a great job, Momo." Momo just smiles happily in response, mouth full of food. "Score 1 to 10, I give this 9," she adds, still eagerly.

Sana chops the other dish, pushes it into her mouth, eating it. She looks thoughtful for a moment, humming. "And this is 8."

"And this is another 8, then," Jihyo joins the scoring game, face looks bright. Chaeyoung winces her brows, seeing Jihyo joining this kind of nonsense game is kinda rare. It somehow looks funny that Jihyo involving herself into the game. Chaeyoung just watches in silent when Jihyo turns her face to her, smiling wolfishly. "Your turn."

Chaeyoung halted for a beat, stares at Jihyo wordlessly, delivering the words _are you kidding me_ without any sound. Jihyo just smirks, and Chaeyoung meekly chops the different dish. She munches it for a moment, before mumbles lazily. "This is 10."

"Ya, don't lie," Jihyo warns her, Chaeyoung's words sounded insincere. Chaeyoung just shrugs. "I'm not lying. This is so great. You know I respect food so much."

"Sweet talker," Chaeyoung hears Mina mumbles under her breathe, beside her, just two of them who able to hear it. She turns her face to Mina, catches Mina is smiling thinly.

Chaeyoung isn't offended with those words, but this is the second time Mina called her sweet talker. Chaeyoung wasn't lying or telling nonsense when she said all of those words, and she curious of how insincere her words sound like. The urge to tease Mina suddenly oozing out from her. Makes her wants to be _a sweet talker_ Mina's been calling her with.

Chaeyoung shifts on her seat. "And, I give Mina, uhm, 8?" Chaeyoung suddenly blurts, this time isn't really serious with her words. She smirks when Mina abruptly turns her face in disbelieve. "What?"

"I'll give you 9 if you smile more," another blurt, and still sounds like a joke. And well, she is joking, not too serious and mean what she said. But then Jihyo spits, "you score her? That's rude."

"Yeah, Chaeng. Why scoring Mina?" Sana adds, offended. They aren't so close yet, so Chaeyoung scoring the Myoui is something impolite.

Chaeyoung, aware that her action was rude enough to make Jihyo and Sana feel offended, gulps thickly. She just crossed over the line, it wasn't supposed to be this serious. "Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be that rude. It just—"

"Chaeng, I don't know you're such a bad person," Sana adds again. She shakes her head as a sign that she couldn't believe what Chaeyoung just did, and Chaeyoung swallows again as a result.

"No, I—"

"How about let Mina score Chaeyoung to?" Momo suggests a brilliant idea, tries to calm down the others. She swallows her lunch and then eyes Mina. "So, score from 1 to 10, how good Chaeyoung is?"

Mina looks not ready to answer that absurd question. Of course she doesn't want to score anyone. And Chaeyoung's action was such a shocking thing for her. It just so sudden, so odd, that Chaeyoung abruptly said her name to be scored instead of those dishes on the table. But shockingly, she wasn't so offended with that. When the others attacked Chaeyoung and said her words were such a rude, Mina could only watching in silent without respond. And so, when suddenly Momo suggested that she should score Chaeyoung as a revenge, Mina is so far from ready.

"Uhm," she hums, thoughtful. The moments she'd been spent with Chaeyoung suddenly playing in her head. This and that, all of them are unique, different, strangely beautiful in an odd way. And so she decides the score for Chaeyoung. It is, "eleven."

The rest are completely petrified. Mina could hear Sana eh-ing.

"What do you—"

"Eleven," Mina repeats with ease, yet louder and firmer, as though the first one wasn't clear enough for the others. "I give her score 11."

There's a moment of awkward silence before Momo mutters hesitatedly. "E-eleven?"

Of course the others couldn't believe what they just heard. The range score is only 1 to 10, no 11. The score 10 means perfectness, and 11 means beyond perfect. And Mina just scored Chaeyoung 11, which means that Mina thinks Chaeyoung is beyond good, beyond perfect.

It sounds crazy, of course. Especially for Jihyo, who knows Chaeyoung for a long time. Well, honestly, Jihyo would give Chaeyoung a 10, as the small is a good friend. Chaeyoung is cute and smart, so positive and always keep and spread her eagerness to people around her. She's so royal and warm. A great friend. Yeah, Jihyo will give Chaeyoung a 10, because she knows Chaeyoung so well, inside and outside, and she's so beautiful for both sides.

But, Mina's been knowing Chaeyoung for a short time, and yet she gave Chaeyoung a high score. Eleven. Such a shocking thing that Mina dare to give Chaeyoung that high number. Before Jihyo caught that the two are neighbours, she was so curious what relation Mina and Chaeyoung have. They look so close and intimate, she never saw Chaeyoung act like the way she act towards Mina. But now, when finally she found our that the two are neighbours, she starts to curious about the things happened between them. Because Mina gave Chaeyoung an 11 is kinda odd. Mina should has some reasons behind this.

"Why?" Finally, it's Chaeyoung who's able to question the reason behind it. She looks surprised too, this stupid game isn't suppose to be this tense. But, why it does make Chaeyoung nervous like this?

She eyes Mina, waiting for a reason come out from her lips. She's munching her lunch, and Chaeyoung waits until Mina swallows it. The others' eyes are also captivated onto Mina, as though they also wait for some words from her. When finally Mina's mouth is empty, she lifts her head up and eyes Chaeyoung back. "No special reason. It just, you are a really decent person, Chaeyoung. That's all."

Mina feeds herself again, ignoring the others who are completely petrified because of Mina's state. The air filled with an awkward feel, and the rest couldn't continue their eating peacefully.

Especially Chaeyoung. She didn't know this stupid game will be able to make her heart fluttering and her cheeks heating. Mina's state makes her feels something strange. She's speechless, but also happy at the same time. Stupid. She was the one who started scoring Mina at first, but now, she's the one who lost of words. Mina really did a great revenge. Karma is exist.

***

"Bye, guys. See you in Monday," Momo stands on the terrace, waving her hand excitedly towards the others. Beside her, Sana is waving her hand as well, byeing Mina, Jihyo and Chaeyoung.

They finally finished the project. After that awkward lunch, they came back to Momo's room to finish it. Two hours later, they finally done the task. Jihyo, Mina and Chaeyoung decided to go back to home, whilst Sana decided to stay at Momo's house.

Jihyo leads the walk, while Mina and Chaeyoung trail behind her. They walk in silent, no one talk. Chaeyoung grabs the straps of her bag, biting her lower lip, watching Jihyo and Mina's backs in silent. This is so awkward, when it just three of them left.

They walk in silent until finally they arrive at the intersection. They have to apart now, Jihyo to the right and Mina and Chaeyoung to the left. Jihyo ceases before continuing the walk, stirs her body and faces the two. "So, see you in Monday?"

Mina and Chaeyoung are flustered for a beat, because they don't know whom that query addressed to. They nod in sync, responding, and Jihyo smiles at the end. "You guys cute, seriously."

That state obviously makes the two getting more awkward, and Jihyo widen her smile. "Ohh Mina, don't bother to ask me whenever you need someone to help you. I'll come right away, or, if I can't, then Chaeyoung will replace me and help you," Jihyo utters confidently, didn't ask a permission for her last words. But, again, Chaeyoung doesn't complaining at all. "Okay, then. Bye, guys. Enjoy your Sunday," is all Jihyo says as a goodbye. She waves her hand towards the two and then leaves them without a second glance.

And now, it just two of them who left, and the situation can't be more awkward than this. Chaeyoung still biting her lower lip, while Mina just casting down the ground.

"So, are we going to go home now?" Chaeyoung finally dare to ask, cautiously glances at Mina. When she catches Mina's eyes are looking at her, she could feel her cheeks are involuntarily heated.

Mina smiles and nods. "Sure. Let's go home."

Mina leads the walk, and Chaeyoung trails behind her. She's purposely letting Mina to walk before her. She wants to make sure there's nothing happen between them anymore. The situation is so awkward, and Chaeyoung tries to ignore it. She has a simple plan, that she will just walk behind Mina all over the way to home until they apart at her house.

But the plan is a total failure, as Mina slowing down her pace, glancing at Chaeyoung through her shoulder, eyeing her. "What are you doing there? Walk beside me, Chaeng."

Chaeyoung is petrified for a beat, staring at Mina wordlessly. Chaeyoung knows this would be sound weird and silly, and obviously out of context, but really, Mina's eyes are so beautiful. This isn't the first time she told that to herself, but it's just too beautiful to be ignored. And Chaeyoung couldn't ever feel bored to telling herself that words again and again.

Chaeyoung shrugs, trying to cover her nervousness. "Okay."

Chaeyoung steps forwards and walks beside Mina. Her eyes are casting down to the ground, hands buried inside her shorts' pockets. Mina doesn't say any word, just walking elegantly, not even realize this proximity somehow makes Chaeyoung jittery.

"How's your back?" Chaeyoung attempts to melt the cold air, briefly glances at Mina. She catches Mina also takes a peek to herself, and when their eyes meet, they fastly throw their gaze away.

"Uhm," Mina sounds thoughtful. "It's getting better. Don't worry."

_I am worry._

No, Chaeyoung just nods understandingly. And the silence continues.

"Are you still feeding the cats?" This time, Mina who asks. Chaeyoung chuckles for a beat, reminded their first meet at the swing. "I visited them a few days ago. They're all healthy," Chaeyoung tells Mina the cats condition. She glances over Mina and smiles, found out that Mina being worry is cute. "Don't worry."

"Then, that's good," Mina glances again, barely looking Chaeyoung in the eyes. She looks relieved, a thin smile plasters on her face. Chaeyoung catches that smile, and that's strong enough to make Chaeyoung blushed crazily.

"By the way, Chaeng," Mina mutters again, doesn't know Chaeyoung is blushing beside her. She bites her lower lip for a moment, gathering the courage to say, "I didn't know I'm so close to be your 10."

There's a moment of awkward silence after those words. Mina clasps her lips tightly, as though she regrets stating that stupid thing. While Chaeyoung beside her gulps thickly, nervousness strikes her again.

Mina doesn't say any word after that. She waits for some elaboration from Chaeyoung. She never thought herself could be near Chaeyoung's 10, she didn't even thought herself could be more than 5. She never did a good thing to Chaeyoung, ever. So why would Chaeyoung gave her that high score? She doesn't understand, is it Chaeyoung who's too kind, or her standard is just too low?

Mina bites her lower lip harder, mocking herself for being so stupid. Why is this childish game makes her frustrated so much?

"Uhm, I," Chaeyoung finally speaks up a little, hesitating. Well, the thing happening is that she doesn't know what exactly the reason behind that 8. Mina is a good person, that's all. She just need to smile more, that's all. Because her smile is the prettiest than everything.

So, because Chaeyoung doesn't know what excuse she could say, she gives back a state to Mina. "I also didn't know I'm beyond your 10. Your perfect score."

Chaeyoung senses Mina's body's getting tenser. She glances over Mina to check her expression, and getting blushed when she catches Mina's smiling, a happiness etched on her face.

And so, Mina utters something Chaeyoung never expected before. Something Chaeyoung sure will haunt her every single day, every hour, every second. Everywhere. All the time. She says it with a slight touch of her hand and Chaeyoung's hand, gummy smiles blooms over her face.

A face Chaeyoung will never ever able to forget.

"You are beyond perfect, Son. To me."

 


	9. What Is Love?

 

It's PE class. Chaeyoung's favourite. But, hell no, Chaeyoung is on her period. First day. And she can't join it, as her lower back is aching so badly. Such a bummer.

She's resting her head on the desk, Jihyo's jacket as a pillow. She merely watches the others leave the class, feeling sorrowful. She really loves PE. Drenched by sweat, got tired, yet healthy. Chaeyoung just simply loves it, and she hates to skip the class. But the sickness is excruciating her, unbearable. And she doesn't have any other choice except asking for an excuse to not joining the class to Mr. Han.

She sighs languidly, buried her face onto Jihyo's jacket.

"You alright, Chaeng?" Jihyo's loud voice makes Chaeyoung turns her head, resting with the right side of her head. She sees Jihyo approaching her, hand holding a tote bag. "Your back okay?"

Jihyo knows that Chaeyoung's first day of period will always be a nightmare for Chaeyoung. That day, only once a month, Jihyo will be so kind to Chaeyoung. She teases less and treats Chaeyoung nicely until the school end. But it's PE time now, and Jihyo has to leave Chaeyoung inside the classroom alone.

Chaeyoung smiles weakly, getting touched by Jihyo's affection. "How could I be okay?" Chaeyoung slurs honestly, sounds blear and strength less. "This back is aching so badly."

Jihyo giggles minimally, eyeing Chaeyoung who weirdly looks cute. She stands beside Chaeyoung for a moment, strokes Chaeyoung's back gently, and says, "sorry. I have to leave now. You alright I'm not around?"

Chaeyoung pouts, mildly offended by the way Jihyo worrying her, looks cuter than before. "Of course I am. I'm not a baby."

Jihyo laughs again and ruffles Chaeyoung's crown. Teasing Chaeyoung somehow is very fascinating. "Honestly, you are," she jokes, and she receives a mad sigh from Chaeyoung. "Okay, then. See you later, Chaeng."

When Jihyo leaves her side, Chaeyoung catches a glimpse of Mina's figure is looking at her. It just a blurred moment, and a brief one, but Chaeyoung is sure enough about that. Mina was looking at her for a moment before she walks away from her seat, leaving the class.

And after the last student left, Chaeyoung is alone in the class. Still resting her head on the desk, lids closed. She doesn't feel sleepy, but as her lower back is totally in pain, she decides to sleep. Sleep is the best way to avoid illness.

She was trying to fall asleep for 15 minutes, when suddenly she hears a sound of click. The door is opened. Someone is coming, Chaeyoung could hear the soft steps made by that person. She hears the door closed by the coming person, and the soft steps sound continues. Maybe she forgot something, and else, Chaeyoung could only surmising. She wants to know who is it, but she's just too weak to do that. So, she ignores it.

Until she hears a sound of screeching, a metal against the tile, so close with her. Chaeyoung opens her lids and sees Mina is busy dragging a chair into beside her, making a loud noise of screeching that filled the whole class. When the chair is right beside Chaeyoung, Mina halts for a beat, just stares at Chaeyoung, and then sits on it.

"Hey."

"Mina," Chaeyoung greets softly. She doesn't have an enough energy to smile, even though she feels happy by her existence. Her perfume, damn, it smells so good. "What are you doing here?"

"Accompany you. What else?" Mina answers with ease, shoving out something from her training's pocket. She puts it on the desk, pushes it towards Chaeyoung. "Here. Drink it. It would make you feel better."

Chaeyoung eyes the medicine Mina gave, and then forces herself to get up. She leans on the backrest, staring at Mina and the medicine she offered. "Thanks, Mina." She takes the medicine and drinks it with the mineral water Mina offered as well.

Even after she drank the medicine, Mina still stay beside her.

"Okay. I already drink it. Now, you have to go back to the gymnasium and—"

"Lean on it," Mina's mild voice suddenly cuts off Chaeyoung's words. She taps Jihyo's jacket, signalling Chaeyoung to sleep on it again. Chaeyoung raises her brows, doesn't understand what Mina want by telling her that. But she still follows Mina and leans on it.

"Okay. Now, you have to—"

"Shut up," Mina cuts Chaeyoung off again, moves her chair closer to Chaeyoung. And she's so close, too close with Chaeyoung, that Chaeyoung's able to sense the warmth of Mina's body starts spreading the air around them. The smell of her body, it's sweet and fragrant. Chaeyoung unconsciously holds her breath, her chest starts hammering. This proximity is a total dangerous for her. Especially when Mina suddenly leans to her side, Chaeyoung involuntarily gasps and closes her eyes tightly.

She waits for something to be happened, and almost jump in shock when she feels a gentle touch on her lower back, right on the aching spot. She opens her eyes slowly and hears Mina asks, "here?"

"Eh?"

Mina starts small hitting her lower back, and somehow, the pain reduced. "It's hurt here, right?" Mina asks again, staring at Chaeyoung's lower back, checking it. "How is it now? Better?"

Mina keeps small hitting it subtly. And Chaeyoung could only watch her wordlessly, silently enjoying Mina's activity. The pleasure, the way Mina small hitting her back, it's really indescribable. It's beyond good, soothes her numb back, and makes Chaeyoung feels much better.

She was about to close her eyes, to continue her sleep, to let Mina keeps doing her thing, almost totally fall on it, when she realizes what's exactly happening here. Mina and her, only two of them inside the class. Sitting so close, and doing something unusual. Something sweet and intimate.

And Chaeyoung starts blushing.

"Mi-Mina," Chaeyoung fastly sits upright and shoves Mina's hand off from her body. When her fingers meet Mina's skin, her tummy churned. "I'm okay. You don't really have to do this."

Mina halted for a moment, brows squinting madly. "Gosh, Chaeng. Stop rebelling, could you?" Mina pushes Chaeyoung's body again, forcing her to lean forward. Chaeyoung, because she really doesn't have an enough energy to refuse, sighs resignedly and leans forward again. She starts blushing again when she feels Mina continues the small hitting. "It hurts, right? I'm a girl, I know how it feels like. Let me help you and reduce the pain for you."

Mina abruptly changes it into a medium strength massage. Her long and slim fingers start giving pressure onto the spot, strong but gentle, great enough to make Chaeyoung involuntarily lets out a small whimper of pleasure. Heard that, Mina giggles proudly. "Feels good, huh?"

Chaeyoung fastly clasps her lips tightly, anticipating for another upcoming whimper(s) of pleasure. Her cheeks are heating, tinged with a reddish colour.

She couldn't lie to herself. Mina massaging her lower back is an amazing thing. It reduces the pain, and Chaeyoung feels much better. But this isn't right. This is something odd, unusual, and you can't find this moment easily anywhere and anytime. This is something sweet and soft. Cute.

Girlfriend material.

Chaeyoung snapped. "What if someone caught us doing this?" says Chaeyoung again, laden of worry. The thought's really plaguing her mind and she couldn't hold herself from asking about it. What if someone see this and think of something  _weird_ about them?

She sees Mina glances at her briefly, giving an inconceivable lopsided smile. "So what? We're not making out, are we?"

 _Wait_. "What?"

Mina sighs, changing her hand to keep the massage continue. "We're not kissing or doing something disgraceful. Why should we afraid of being caught?"

Kissing.

Why should Mina mentioned about that? Why should kissing, and making out, and not something else? Because as Mina mentioned it that way, it makes Chaeyoung starts imagining  _things_ , even though she doesn't want to.

And she could feel her cheeks start heating again, her tummy whisked. Her eyes involuntarily landed on Mina, a pretty girl who's busy massaging her back, eyes totally captivated on her back.

"Why were you being so blunt?" Chaeyoung slurs coyly, eyeing Mina with a warm gaze. She catches a view of Mina smiling gently. "Was I?" she chuckles lightly. "I don't know. Maybe, I just couldn't hold myself from saying that."

Mina always did a great job at making Chaeyoung flustered. And somehow, Chaeyoung triggered to do the same thing. She wants to make Mina flustered. But, how, and, could she?

"You know," Chaeyoung utters, attempting to make Mina flustered. Mina's been making her got speechless just by saying things bluntly, and maybe Chaeyoung just needs to do the same thing. Say something bluntly. "As you mentioned something about kiss, I start imagining things."

There's a moment of quiet silence before Mina shifts her gaze and looks directly to Chaeyoung's eyes. Chaeyoung catches a vision of Mina blinks fastly. She's nervous.

_Gotcha!_

"Things?" Mina drawls, deciphering the sentence Chaeyoung said. Chaeyoung couldn't feel any longer of Mina's massage. Indeed, she's so flustered because of Chaeyoung. "What things?"

"Things," Chaeyoung smirks. Victory is hers. She's win this time. "Bad things."

Bad things.

What is that mean? Why Chaeyoung smirking like that while saying that words? Why that words sound so... bad? Mina doesn't understand what Chaeyoung meant by saying it. But, really, it makes Mina petrified, her chest starts hammering uncontrollable.

"Bad things?" Mina drawls again. Her mind is chaos, guessing what the meaning of that words. She doesn't want to believe her own guess. Maybe she misheard it. Maybe Chaeyoung misspelled it. But, there's no maybe for Chaeyoung staring solely at her with that deep gaze. It's real. Chaeyoung is looking at her with that warm gaze.

"Yeah," Chaeyoung mumbles quietly. Her gaze towards Mina makes Mina shivers under it. It makes her nervous, doesn't know what to do. Chaeyoung holds a smile. Mina is so damn cute when she's nervous. "Bad things I wanna do just with you."

There's a moment of awkward silence, before Mina abruptly stands up. She barely looks at Chaeyoung in the eyes. She can't, not after that indirect confession. "I-I think I should leave now."

Mina was about to leave her side, when Chaeyoung fastly grabs her wrist, latches her from leaving. "No," she begs. "Please stay."

Mina bites her lower lip, hesitating. The situation is obviously not a situation where you able to talk comfortably. This moment is so crucial, so important for both of them.

But, it's too fast. And kinda  _dangerous_. For Mina.

"Chae—"

"Mina, I think I—"

"Chaeng!" Suddenly, the class door opened with a loud bang, and a sudden shout heard, came out from the girl who emerges from the outside in hasty and worry. It's Tzuyu.

She examined the class for a beat before she catches the view of Mina and Chaeyoung. She smiles of relief when she found them, then scurries towards them hastily. "Chaeng, I brought a medicine for you."

Mina watches Tzuyu shoves out a medicine from her pocket, offering it to Chaeyoung. "Drink it, Chaeng. Drink it," Tzuyu keeps forcing Chaeyoung to take the medicine. She looks so worry, as though Chaeyoung got sick is something she hates the most.

Mina also watches Chaeyoung sits properly just to take the medicine from Tzuyu and utters, almost madly, obviously irritated, "geez, Chou. You startled me."

Tzuyu doesn't give any respond to it. She keeps forcing Chaeyoung to drink the medicine, pushing Chaeyoung's hand to the smol's mouth. "Drink it, Chaeng. It will—"

"Tzu," Chaeyoung stops Tzuyu from being panic. Tzuyu ceased, and Chaeyoung sighs resignedly. "I already took the medicine before. Mina gave it to me."

Tzuyu didn't reply immediately. She took a few seconds to understand the whole sentences. And after she got the meaning of it, she glances over Mina and mumbles, "oh, Mina. You here?"

Mina gulps. Tzuyu stares at her solemnly, somehow laden with accusatory. Mina chuckles bitterly, tries to chill the awkward situation. "Yeah."

Tzuyu blinks a few times, before she relaxes herself. She heaves a relieved sigh, then leans her lower body to Chaeyoung's table. "Damn, Chaeng. Why don't you text me or anything?"

Okay. Here's Tzuyu. Chaeyoung's number one guardian.

Tzuyu is a savage person. No doubt. She can beat Jihyo and Jeongyeon just with one word. She can shut someone just by her stare. And that's just how powerful she is.

But, despite the fact that sometimes Tzuyu could be so frigid, she always warm to Chaeyoung. She always lose to Chaeyoung, especially when the cub starts to show her cuteness, well, Tzuyu will totally fall into it. Tzuyu adores Chaeyoung so much, and that's why Chaeyoung being sick is a big nono for her.

Usually, she always be the one who give Chaeyoung a medicine when she's on her period. Chaeyoung also will text Tzuyu to tell her that she's on her period (Tzuyu forced her to tell Tzuyu whenever she needs a help). But today is an exception. Chaeyoung forgot to tell Tzuyu, and look how worried Tzuyu is right now.

"Uhm," Chaeyoung utters weakly. She catches a view of Mina fidgeting on her seat, her hands on her lap, completely drew off from Chaeyoung's back. "Sorry, Tzu. I forgot to text you."

Honestly, Chaeyoung will text Tzuyu if the pain get worse. But then Mina emerged, gave her a medicine, and the thought of texting Tzuyu was totally forgotten.

Mina watches Tzuyu relaxing her strained body. Her forehead is full of beads of sweat, as though she just gave her maximum power to run for Chaeyoung. "If it wasn't because of Jihyo who told me that, you'll die alone here."

There she goes. Starts exaggerating. But Chaeyoung's used with that, so she just giggles minimally, still weak. "I'm not alone, anyway."

Heard that, Tzuyu once again snapped by Mina's existence. She squints her brows at Mina, making Mina feels jittery under that sharp gaze. "By the way, Mina, what are you doing here?" Tzuyu asks, full of accusatory. "Aren't you supposed to be in the gymnasium right now?"

Chaeyoung sees Mina grins awkwardly. "I, uhm," she stutters, laden of something fishy. "I was forgot something. So, I came back and found her alone here. She was in pain, so," Mina grins, trying to chill Tzuyu's serious self. "I was just checking her."

Tzuyu nods, responding. She seems unsure with Mina's state, still questioning how Mina could give Chaeyoung the medicine. It's obviously not a coincidence. But, Tzuyu tries to think positively. Maybe Mina always having that medicine on her bag, or else. Tzuyu just doesn't want to make Mina feels uncomfortable by keep pressing her.

"And, what were you two doing when I came to this class before?" Tzuyu inquires, suddenly reminded of the first view she saw when she came to the class before. Mina was standing beside Chaeyoung's table and Chaeyoung was holding Mina's wrist.

Being reminded of the moment, Mina and Chaeyoung suddenly feel shy. They hide their own faces from Tzuyu, and the awkwardness starts trapping them inside. Somehow, Tzuyu is aware of it. She looks at Mina and Chaeyoung, realizing something was happening.

"Oh, damn," Tzuyu scoffs emotionlessly. "Did I interrupt something?"

_Yes, you were!_

"No, not really," Mina fastly refutes, makes it more obvious that something was really happening. She glances over Chaeyoung and sees Chaeyoung is fidgeting. And Mina involuntarily blushed.

"Since you are here now, I think I should leave now," Mina speaks again, rubbing her neck awkwardly. She grins foolishly, and leaves the best friends without an acceptance neither a second glance.

Mina exits the class and closes the door, leaning on it for a moment. Chaeyoung's face appears inside her head. Her face, that solemn face. Her eyes, which looked so brave and certain. Her voice, which sounded firm and no doubt. And the words.

_'Mina, I think I_ _—_ _'_

Mina snaps herself. She shakes her head a little, starts leaving the class behind. She could hear Tzuyu and Chaeyoung are murmuring, and it somehow makes her tummy churned.

_Damn!_

She fasten her steps, wanting to leave the two as fast as she could. Her cheeks are heating, and her chest couldn't stop drumming so loudly. The words keep replaying inside her head over and over.

_What was that?!_

***

"I think," Chaeyoung abruptly breaks the silence. Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu turn their heads from their milkshakes and look at Chaeyoung curiously. The cub is fidgeting on her seat, suddenly feeling shy. "I think I like Mina."

Jeongyeon almost spit out her milkshake, and Jihyo almost shout out a deafening  _what?!_ , whilst Tzuyu shows no unnecessary reaction, still slurping her milkshake calmly.

"You what?!" Jihyo asks for a repetition, as though once isn't enough for her. Chaeyoung needs to say it twice for Jihyo to believe it. While Jeongyeon swallows her drink toughly, listening at Chaeyoung carefully.

Chaeyoung heaves a deep sigh. Sometimes, Jeongyeon and Jihyo's act is just exaggerated.

"I like her, okay? I like her," Chaeyoung replays the confession, and it just makes JeongHyo petrified more. Tzuyu puts her drink down, utters with ease, "I knew it. I caught them making out this morning inside the class."

"We're not making out," Chaeyoung fastly refutes, suddenly feeling shy by the way Tzuyu report it to the others. She gulps, nervous. "We were just... talking."

"I did interrupt something, right?" Tzuyu inquires, still wouldn't believe that she didn't. Chaeyoung not answering, purposely slurping her milkshake to avoid answering it. Tzuyu eyes Chaeyoung suspiciously, repeats the words, "I knew it."

"Damn, Chaeng," finally, Jeongyeon able to say something. Her face still looks shocked, but there's a small grin formed on her face. She looks happy and proud. "Isn't it the first time you like someone?"

"Is it?" Chaeyoung mumbles coyly, playing with the straw of her milkshake. "I used to like a girl from the Art Club back then. In middle school. Remember? Her name is—"

"You were not, Chaeng," Jeongyeon fastly cuts her off. "You were just.. admiring her. You simply loved her draws, and interested on her because she won a lot of competitions. You admired her, just like a cutie fan."

"Yeah. And this one is different," this time, Jihyo joins the talk. She looks as happy as Jeongyeon. A wolfish smile mars her face. "You said it. You said it aloud to us, that you like her." Jihyo paused, suddenly feeling emotional. "Our baby is a grown up, guys."

"I'm not your baby, Jihyo. Stop treating me like I'm a baby," Chaeyoung pouts, still playing with her strawberry milkshake. "Do I liking someone is an - almost impossible thing to be happened? That you guys reacting this was?"

"No, it's not like that," Tzuyu mutters tonelessly. She stares directly at Chaeyoung in the eyes. "It just, finally, you said it to us. We're just so happy for it."

Chaeyoung not respond, remaining silent, doesn't know what to say. She doesn't regretting telling the others about it. They are trusted. They are Chaeyoung's best friend, and they should be the first one who know about it. About Chaeyoung liking Mina.

Chaeyoung likes Mina. Oh, yeah. The words still sound weird on Chaeyoung's mind. That she admits she likes her, she still feels awkward with it.

Chaeyoung never felt this feeling before. The way she blushed every time Mina with her. The way her chest drumming like crazy, so loudly until Chaeyoung afraid Mina could hear it. The way her tummy churned, tickling her pleasurely. The way her day getting brighter by Mina's existence. The way her smile being unstoppable every time she thinks about Mina. The way she wants to be with Mina all day long. All these feeling is new for her. And Chaeyoung wasn't able to explain what is that. But, now she knows.

It's love.

Simply love.

"So, what's your plan?" Jeongyeon breaks the silence, drags Chaeyoung back into reality. Chaeyoung frowns her brows, thoughtful.

"Plan?" Chaeyoung mutters. She looks at the three in row. They're waiting for Chaeyoung's answer. And they sigh of disappointment in sync when Chaeyoung just shrugging. "I don't have any."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Chaeyoung chuckles bitterly. "I want to keep it for now. Just, you know, like a secret admirer," Chaeyoung giggles delightly, imagining herself being a secret admirer like the main role of the drama she watched. "And, somehow, I'm kinda afraid to tell her my feeling."

"Oh, no. Our Chaengie is not confident enough," Jeongyeon starts teasing Chaeyoung, grinning mischiefly. "So, what you want us to do? Help you?"

Chaeyoung shakes her head. "No need to do that, you stupid. I can do this by myself," and she receives a buoyant laugh from Jihyo. "So, I hope you guys would shut your mouth and just watch, okay?" Chaeyoung warns the others, especially Jeongyeon. And Jeongyeon giggles wolfishly.

"Damn! I want to know more about her!" Jeongyeon blurts frustatedly, wanting to know more about the girl who successfully stole Chaeyoung's heart. Heard that, Chaeyoung grins happily. Mina's face appears in her mind, and now she couldn't stop smiling.

"She's perfect," Chaeyoung slurs sheepishly. "She's a 12 for me."

***

"Yo."

Jihyo appears in front of her door at night, bringing a box of pizza, with a big bag on her back, is not a surprising thing for Chaeyoung. She does it oftenly, stays in Chaeyoung's house alone, no Jeongyeon neither Tzuyu, just to study together with the smol. And then tomorrow, they can walk together to the school.

Chaeyoung welcomes her with a wide smile, eyes beaming at the pizza box in Jihyo's hand. "How did you know I want a pizza?" She takes the box from Jihyo's hand, moving aside so Jihyo could get in. Jihyo giggles, proud of herself. "It's called telepathy."

After Jihyo greeted the parents, Chaeyoung brings her to her room. She puts the pizza box on the desk and opens it, taking a slice of it. She stirs her body, leaning her lower body on the edge of the table. She eyes Jihyo who is busy shoving out her stuffs. "So, math?"

Jihyo hums as a yes. "There are some questions I don't understand. I want to discuss it with you."

Chaeyoung remains silent, still munching her pizza. "Okay. Let me finish this first," she answers, starts searching for her math book. She found it tucked inside her unfolded blanket. Maybe she forgot to put it back after finished the homework.

Jihyo watches Chaeyoung takes it out from the blanket, sighing. "You really have to start tidying your room, Son."

Chaeyoung laughs briefly. "Well, genius tend to not care about their room at all," she tosses the book to Jihyo's lap, still munching. "There you go."

While Jihyo checking her book, Chaeyoung sits on her bed. That's the moment when she sees the cub doll from Mina, also tucked inside her blanket.

Mina.

"Math," Chaeyoung mumbles, Jihyo shows no interest with her. "Mina. She needs help for math."

And that successfully makes Jihyo lifts her face up, looking at Chaeyoung in the eyes, a wolfish smirk mars her face. "Your crush?"

Chaeyoung rolls her eyes and kicks Jihyo slightly. Jihyo feigns to get hurted by saying  _aww_. "Stop mentioning that, Jihyo. I told you to still and just watch, right?" Chaeyoung sits on the floor across Jihyo. "She needs a help to do the math homework."

Jihyo giggles mischiefly, still rubbing the spot Chaeyoung kicked. "Well, why don't we visit her and do the homework together at her house?"

Chaeyoung eyed Jihyo wordlessly, before she huffs, "you kidding me?"

Jihyo shrugs. "Not really," she stands up and takes a slice of pizza. "I promised her a help whenever she needs it, remember?"

Chaeyoung halted, thinking. Mina needs to do the homework, and Chaeyoung promised to help her as well. The deadline is tomorrow, and Mina probably still not done with it.

"Okay," Chaeyoung finally agreeing it. She starts shoving her stuffs into a small bag. "Just for the homework, right?"

"Homework is the first priority. But if you want to have some private time after that, I could leave you two there and go back before you."

Chaeyoung only sneers at Jihyo's state and Jihyo laughs freely.

After they farewell the parents, they go to the Myoui's house. In the halfway, Chaeyoung stops. She's reminded of something.

"What's wrong? You forgot your condom?" Jihyo teases again, a mischief smile ghosts over her lips. But it faded as soon as it appeared, because Chaeyoung doesn't laugh neither give a respond to it. She's too plagued by the fact that she's kinda hesitated to visit Mina's house.

What if Mina's parents there? Will they say them to off from their house? What if Ai the one who opens the door? What if they're in the middle of a fight, and the two accidently hear it? And too many  _what if_ s playing in Chaeyoung's mind. And they bundle up together, makes Chaeyoung think twice to visit Mina.

"What's wrong, Chaeng?" Jihyo replays the query, nudges Chaeyoung's arm softly. Chaeyoung seems dazed for a moment, and Jihyo thinks maybe something bad is happening.

Chaeyoung gulps, finally  _awaken_. "Jihyo, I don't think we should visit her house tonight."

The glint on Jihyo's eyes suddenly gone. Her excitement to talk and spend some times with Mina, knowing her more as she's Chaeyoung's confirmed crush right now, is snitched away from her forcedly. She eyes Chaeyoung, brows squinted deeply, weirdly feels mad. "Why?"

Chaeyoung gulps hardly, suddenly feeling jittery and unsure. "Just, because."

"The fuck?" Jihyo scoffs. "Chaeng, she needs help to finish the homework. Tomorrow is the deadline. You were the one who told that so!"

"But—"

Honestly, there's no but she able to say. Mina asked her for a help, and Chaeyoung promised her that. She doesn't want to disappoint Mina. She needs to help Mina, and she wanted to help Mina as well. The thought of spend the night with Mina is kinda luring her to do their first plan properly. Visit Mina and help her doing the homework. Just that.

Chaeyoung glances over Jihyo who is staring at her wordlessly. She's waiting. She's waiting for Chaeyoung to change her mind again, to convince herself to visit Mina's house, to let her know more about Mina. And Jihyo couldn't hold her smile when she sees Chaeyoung nodding.

"Okay. We back to our first plan. But," Chaeyoung eyes the Myoui's house, and then the environment around them, examining the condition. "We're not coming through the front door."

There's a moment of silence before Jihyo shrieks. "What?!"

"We're going to her room through her window. We'll position the ladder under her window and climb it. Easy, right?"

Chaeyoung starts sneaking to Mina's house when Jihyo snatches her shirt, latches her from leaving. "And why should we do that?! Are you really going to go inside her panties tonight? So, we can't let her parents know about our visit?"

Chaeyoung lifts her hand up to smack Jihyo's forehead. She missed, Jihyo able to dodge it, with a victorious giggle coming out through her lips. "Stupid! It's not like that!" Chaeyoung whispers madly. "It just, we shouldn't make her parents know about us. Trust me, this is the best choice we got."

This time, Jihyo just watches the smol sneaking to the side of Mina's house, quietly trailing behind Chaeyoung. Jihyo eyes Chaeyoung carefully when the smol places the ladder right under a closed window. Weirdly looks totally adept with it.

"Hell, Chaeng. How could you do that?" asks Jihyo when Chaeyoung fixes the ladder, makes sure it stands firmly. She gives Jihyo a brief glance and says, "I've done this before. A few days ago."

And that state makes Jihyo's mischief smile back, somehow looks surprised yet proud. "Wow. Now, my curiosity is getting bigger. How far you two have been doing until now?"

Chaeyoung giggles lightly. She gives Jihyo a naughty lopsided smile. "Trust me. We've done a lot of things."

Chaeyoung starts climbing the ladder cautiously. Slowly, and Jihyo winces deeply, looks scared, watching Chaeyoung with a detained breath. "Careful, Chaeng."

But Chaeyoung looks adept on it, and she only needs a few seconds to arrive at Mina's window. She stands at the narrow space of roof, starts knocking Mina's window.

"Mina," she starts calling her crush name. It somehow tickles her tongue. The taste of calling Mina's name after she admitted that she likes her is different. It's more pleasuring. And so, Chaeyoung calls for the second time. "Mina. It's me, Chaeyoung."

Chaeyoung couldn't hold her crazy smile. It feels like she's in the middle of a film, exactly the scene of a boy sneaking into his girlfriend's room. It makes she feels shy so sudden, imagining herself and Mina being a—

"Chaeng!" Jihyo's voice snapped her. She looks down to Jihyo, and her tummy churned. It's kinda scaring to stand on the roof for a long time. She sees Jihyo looks uneasy. "What are you doing? Please be fast!" she whispers. Chaeyoung nods and gives the window the third knock.

"Mina, it's me. I'm here to help your math."

She waits for a beat, thinking Mina might be sleeping right now and forgot her homework. So, Chaeyoung decides to lift up the window. Luckily, it's not locked.

"Fast, please!" Jihyo sounds mad down there, starts feeling afraid that someone would caught them doing this.

Chaeyoung slips her body through the window and found herself is already inside the room. She studies Mina's room for a beat, no Mina. She cranes her neck out of the window, looking at Jihyo. "Come on. Your turn. Don't worry, it's safe."

Chaeyoung chuckles at the moment Jihyo sneers madly. She's not a type of person who does this naughty kid things, and probably, this is her first time. That explains why she looks so irritated, so upset while climbing the ladder. She cautiously climbs it, and every time it moves slightly, she'll huff. "Shit!"

She needs a few minutes to get herself inside the room. When she's arrived, she looks nervous and strained. "I swear that was the worst thing I've ever do in my entire life!"

Chaeyoung laughs happily. "Don't exaggerating it. Honestly, it's kinda fun, right?" And Chaeyoung got a tough smack from Jihyo.

"Okay. Now, where is she?" Jihyo finally able to control her breathe, realizes that Mina is nowhere to see. Chaeyoung sits down on Mina's bed, shrugging. "Why don't we just wait for her? I think she'll be back in a few minutes."

Jihyo looks hesitated for a beat, but then follows Chaeyoung and sits beside her. She heaves a deep sigh. "Damn, Chaeng. What were you two doing when you first time barge in to her room?"

Jihyo still can't believe that her Chaeyoung once did this stupid thing before. She wants to know what thing made Chaeyoung do this. She waits for Chaeyoung to answer, but Chaeyoung remaining silent. "I can't tell you, Park. That's a secret."

Obviously, Chaeyoung couldn't say that she was here to apply the ointment to Mina's swollen back. Luckily, Jihyo nods, understanding. "It must be a very  _bad_ thing, right?

And Chaeyoung only giggles, merely responding it.

They wait for Mina there for a few minutes, until abruptly, they heard a sound of broken glass.

 


	10. [TW] I'm Going Crazy

 

At the moment Chaeyoung heard the sound of broken glass, she knows, visiting Mina's house is the worst thing she'd ever done.

Her body stiffen, her breathe detained, and she's completely petrified. She clasps her lips, sets her hearing to its best performance, getting herself ready to hear another breaking sound. And she's too strained, that a small nudge from Jihyo is enough to make her jolt in shock.

"Chaeng."

Chaeyoung gasps of shock. "Damn, Jihyo!" Chaeyoung resents, shrugs Jihyo off madly. "You startled me!"

"No," Jihyo stops the grouse. She looks serious; her face changed into her most-alert-mode self. "You heard that?"

And that was the time that Chaeyoung realizes, this is so wrong. Jihyo supposed to not knowing about thing happening in Mina's family. Chaeyoung supposed to keep this secret, about Mina's life, away from others, even her own best friends. But obviously, she did something so wrong. Bringing Jihyo to Mina's house, beset getting into Mina's room through the window, those are just way too wrong.

"Chaeng," Jihyo snaps Chaeyoung again, thought that the small might be didn't hear her - which was not. Chaeyoung heard that, both the broken glass sound either her query. "You heard that—"

"Hush, Jihyo! I heard you!" Chaeyoung whispers madly, glaring at Jihyo with a gaze full of ferocity. And that's enough to make Jihyo understand, she shouldn't be asking too much. She just need to—

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!!"

A loud shout abruptly heard. This time, it was a very clear man's voice. A mad, out of control, being angry, heard from outside of Mina's room. And it was so close to be heard, that suddenly makes Chaeyoung's heart starts drumming. She never heard someone shouting that way, that full of rage, and heard it in Mina's house makes her imagines things happened in Mina's house.

And then another broken glass heard, followed by another rage shout, and another, and another, becoming a loud rumble of bicker. Chaeyoung keeps jolting every times she heard a loud breaking voice. And she doesn't need any clearance to know that she heard Mina's voice in that fight. A supposed to be soft and mild voice, turned into a shrill and shaking voice, forced to shout as loud as she can, also wanting to be heard.

"Oh, God. Is that Mina's voice?" Jihyo grabs Chaeyoung's arm, and Chaeyoung could feel Jihyo's palm is sweating. Cold. "What the hell was that?" her voice is wavering, her hand grips Chaeyoung's arm tightly until it feels hurt. "Chaeng!"

"Jihyo, we should leave. We should—"

"MINA! COME HERE OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chaeyoung petrified when she heard that. She knows at the moment, Mina is heading to this room. Her fast footfall could be heard and Chaeyoung knows, she has no time to climb the window and leave the room, especially when she brought along the coward Park Jihyo.

And therefore, senses something dangerous is coming, Chaeyoung kneels beside the bed, grabs Jihyo's hand, draws it down and huffs, "under the bed. Now!"

Jihyo doesn't say anything, unable to think clearly, willingly follows Chaeyoung's order and crawls under the bed without word. Chaeyoung comes after her, sets herself beside Jihyo. Both pressed their body to another just to avoid from being exposed.

This is another bad idea, Chaeyoung senses it. But she can't do anything though, and somehow she's relieved that they decided to hide under the bed. Because at the moment Chaeyoung get under it, the door swings open and Mina emerges from outside in a brisk pace.

Chaeyoung closes her own mouth with her hand, restraining herself from letting out any sound. She feels Jihyo vaguely holds her breathe; also did the same thing as Chaeyoung. They eye Mina in silent, watch the room's owner slams the door behind her and flicks the lock. Right after the door is locked, someone (it's Mina's dad) starts banging the door brusquely, flagrantly mad.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! COME BACK HERE!"

And it continued with another rage shouts, filling the room, the house, added by a loud banging sound. He sounds angry, uncontrollable, keeps shouting a very harsh words. And it makes Chaeyoung scared, her whole body starts shaking. Just by listening to his angry voice makes Chaeyoung wants to cry from being scared.

Chaeyoung sees Mina watches the door, stepping back slowly, biting her lower lip as she holds her tears back. "Please, stop," is all what Mina says. Weak, mournful, beaten, wounded, Chaeyoung senses all of it by the way Mina talk. And Chaeyoung tighten the close on her mouth, as she feels her chest stabbed by something invisible.

Chaeyoung almost gasp when Mina walks towards the bed. What if Mina found out them hiding under her bed? It beyond something Chaeyoung could ever imagine. Their relationship is having a good pace forward, their getting closer now. And this thing, Mina found out they're sneaking into her room through the window and eavesdropping her family's fight, is probably gonna be a huge deterioration.

But they are still lucky, because Mina just sits on her bed without noticing them, and the two airheads are only able to see Mina's calves. The room lighten with a dim light is probably the reason why they're still safe; that under the bed is kinda dark. Chaeyoung hopes Mina doesn't turn on the light, because if she did, she'll soon found them out. And that could be a nightmare for Chaeyoung. An inevitable nightmare.

"Stop. Please stop," Mina mumbles again, still the same tone. Still sad, begging the banging to stop, begging her dad to stop doing that. Chaeyoung and Jihyo vaguely jolt when Mina slumps to the floor, leaning her back to the side of the bed. They could hear Mina's heavy breath. "Someone please stop it."

Mina draws her legs closer and hugs it to her chest, buried her face on it, and starts crying there. It's a quiet cry, as the loud banging sound and harsh shouts still continue. The two see Mina's body is shaking slightly, hiccupping.

After a few minutes, the shouts stop. Mina's dad finally gone. And Mina still bent on the floor, silently crying. Chaeyoung and Jihyo still under the bed, listening to Mina's sobs, apparently completely forgot they should be finding a way to get out from the house.

But, there's almost no possible way to get out from the house without Mina noticing when she is still there, leaning on the bed, sitting in the way of Chaeyoung and Jihyo's only way out, preventing them to leave the crime scene.

A whisper came out from Mina makes the two become more aware.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Mina huffs desperately, madly, furiously. Chaeyoung is able to feel the madness, the anger through it. It scratches Chaeyoung's ears, to hear Mina cursing that way. It's not because of the words, but it's because Chaeyoung vaguely is able to feel what Mina feels. The loneliness, the weakness, the urge to burst, to be wild, she's able to sense it by the way Mina huffs.

Chaeyoung was halted for a moment when she heard the sound of hitting. The sound of slaps, of a tight fist meets a skin, thumping hardly and flagrantly mad. And Chaeyoung couldn't believe her own eyes, when she sees the view of Mina punching and slapping herself. She does self-harming.

She slaps her own face over and over, and then her thighs, her whole body. She keeps slapping and punching everywhere. As powerful as she could, of course, not only a light touches.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," is what Mina says over and over, laden with accusatory, obviously addressed to her own self. The slapping and hitting sound as a background. It's happening for more than a minute, and throughout that minutes, Chaeyoung's body couldn't stop trembling.

Maybe Mina finally gets tired, that she suddenly stops harming herself. Chaeyoung doesn't hear any sound of it anymore; instead, she hears the sound of Mina breathing heavily.

"Fuck," another curse. Still weak, still strength less, still excruciating Chaeyoung. Another heavy breathes, and then Mina mutters, "someone please help me."

Chaeyoung bites her lower lip hardly. Just four words, but it's enough to make Chaeyoung hurt, as though she just being punched by someone, stabbed strike to her chest by a jumbo knife.

"I want to be bad," Mina mumbles again, softly and weakly. "I want to be a bad daughter."

Chaeyoung heard it, yet, she didn't understand. Why she wanted to be a bad daughter?

"Why can't you be a bad daughter? You fucking stupid Mina!" The hitting sound continues, and Chaeyoung's heart continues being stabbed. The  _stupid_ word heard over and over again, but Chaeyoung couldn't do anything. She's afraid, she's too scared to stop Mina. She's too hesitated to tell Mina to stop harming herself.

A few punches, until abruptly Mina stands up and stomps towards her desk. She's rummaging her desk for a while, and Chaeyoung doesn't need a very bright lighting, because a dim lighting is enough for her to know that Mina just got a razor blade.

And before Chaeyoung able to think what should she do, Jihyo abruptly shouts, obviously panic, low but loud enough for Mina to ceased. "Stop! Stop!"

Chaeyoung is completely stoned when Jihyo, without signalling, crawls out from under the bed and emerges into Mina's sight. Mina halted for a brief moment, deciphering what the hell is happening, and then she jolts in shock, staring at Jihyo in disbelief.

"The fuck?!"

Chaeyoung still stoned when Jihyo completely exposed. She stands up, face totally looks worried. She takes a step forward towards Mina, who is recoiling slowly right now. "Mina, don't."

"No - wait. What-?! What the hell are you doing there?!"

Jihyo takes a step forward again, and Mina still stepping backwards, until she bumps with her own study desk. Her eyes totally captivated into Jihyo's figure, that she didn't realize that Chaeyoung also crawling out from under her bed. It was when Chaeyoung finally stood up beside Jihyo, Mina finally realizes her existence.

"Chae—?!"

"Okay, Mina. Listen. I—"

"What are you two doing inside my room?!" Mina's voice is shrill and angry. Her eyes are wavering and she's frowning deeply, apparently mad. And seeing Mina that anxious makes Chaeyoung wants to hug her and calm her down. She hates the sight of Mina being like this.

Chaeyoung steps forwards, hand reaching out as she mutters softly, "Mina, I can explain—"

Her words cut off when Mina slaps her hand away from her. "Get out!"

"Mina, I—"

"Get out!" Mina huffs madly, barely looking at Chaeyoung and Jihyo in the eyes. Her eyes look pretty swollen and red, teary. There are traces of wet tears mar her reddish cheeks; Chaeyoung surmises it was Mina's slaps result. She could barely stand properly, feeling dizzy from crying and sobbing and self-harming. She swings her arm and points out the window, her voice no more shrill, this time, deep and low. "Get. Out. Now."

The moment Chaeyoung heard Mina's voice, she suddenly gets the creep. Seeing Mina this angry and mad, letting out her deep and low voice, makes Chaeyoung kinda scared of her. She wants to adore her, to comfort and soothe her down. But she can't move her body properly; she won't get closer to Mina. Seems like her mind and her heart aren't synchronized nicely right now, as her heart told her to go to Mina, while her mind said the opposite.

Mina told her to get out. And probably, that's the only thing Chaeyoung has to do right now. And she was about to go out through the window, leaving the scene, when Jihyo takes a step towards Mina. Her hands are out in front of her chest, protecting her own self. "Mina, listen. We can explain everything happening here. But, I need you to calm down, right now."

Chaeyoung watches Jihyo slowly approaching Mina, reassuring words keep coming out from her mouth, her eyes not even move away from Mina. Her hands are out in front of her, slowly and steadily run to Mina's hand which's holding the razor blade. Chaeyoung couldn't hear Jihyo's words clearly - it sounds like a lowkey murmur, but she thinks Jihyo is very good at handling this, because Mina successfully relented under her words. Jihyo, without any resistance from Mina, finally got the razor blade and she just tosses it away to anywhere. And then, she draws Mina closer and embraces her into a tight hug.

Mina buries her face into the crook of Jihyo's neck, quietly sobbing. Jihyo keeps stroking her back and whispering something right to her ear. And Chaeyoung only watches the two in silent. Somehow, feeling guilty.

***

It's been an hour Chaeyoung trying to sleep, but she still can't. Her eyes are apparently tired and half-closed, but her mind won't resting. Her mind is full of Mina.

A few hours ago, a big incident just happened. Chaeyoung and Jihyo accidently listened to Mina's family's fight. And they witnessed Mina trying to harm herself.

Damn. The thought of Mina trying to harm herself makes Chaeyoung shivers. She feels a little sting right on her chest, and it hurts. It hurts like hell, but Chaeyoung doesn't know how to explain and cure it. Another thoughts keep coming and coming, brusquely filling her head. Why Mina did that? How could the thought of harming her own self could even passed Mina's mind? Mina looks fine almost all the time. Well, she isn't, but she doesn't look like a person who ever thought about that.

A few hours ago, Jihyo successfully failed the try. She did it, tossed the razor blade to somewhere and hugged Mina for a while. Mina cried on her shoulder, and Jihyo was crying with her - she's an emotional person, dramatic.

Chaeyoung only watched when Jihyo tucked Mina underneath the sheet of the bed, talked something low to Mina and Mina nodded weakly. Chaeyoung sometimes really respect Jihyo at time like this, she always knows what do to in an emergency moment like before, acts so calm and chill that sometimes mesmerized Chaeyoung.

They left when they sure Mina is safe and warm. The re-did the climbing the window thing, and Jihyo still swore in rage. And now, there they are, lying on Chaeyoung's bed side by side, back to back.

Chaeyoung turns to face the ceiling, thinking. She didn't hear any sound of snore, so probably Jihyo isn't sleeping yet.

"Jihyo," she cautiously calls, and she waits a moment for an answer. She watches when Jihyo stirs her body and follows Chaeyoung facing the ceiling. She looks pretty tired.

"Can't sleep, Chaeng?" she mumbles quietly, didn't even glance to see Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung hums as a respond, fixing the duvet silently. "I can't stop thinking about her, Jihyo."

"Neither do I," Jihyo chuckles bitterly, sound blear. "It surprised me, Chaeng. I don't know that she is..." Jihyo trails off, couldn't continue. She turns her head to face Chaeyoung. "She needs help, Chaeng. Really."

Chaeyoung remains silent. She knows it, she's aware of it. Even since the beginning of their meet, when she found Mina's family fought exactly. Chaeyoung senses it, Mina isn't someone common, with a normal life and normal family. She has something different, special, which makes Chaeyoung wants to protect her. Mina, a person who always tries to look bold, and mean, and strong, in fact, she's not that great. She has a huge burden on her shoulders, and she keeps trying to solve all her problem by herself. Chaeyoung knows, Mina still has something she hides from Chaeyoung, but surely that shouldn't be something that latches Chaeyoung from trying.

"I know," Chaeyoung fastly concurs. Mina needs help, she absolutely knows it. "That's why I'm here."

"No, you can't do what you did before again, Son," Jihyo quietly scolds. "Don't run away from her. She needs someone to stay beside her."

"I'm sorry, Jihyo. I know I can do better," Chaeyoung mutters, rueful. She was trying to run away from the crime scene before, following what Mina said (Mina told her to get out) while she shouldn't. She should have stop Mina, soothe Mina, calm down Mina, or whatever it is, just like what Jihyo did towards Mina before.

Chaeyoung realized it as soon as she got out from the room, that her thought was totally wrong. She shouldn't do that, running away, avoiding herself to be involved in that previous scene. She knew it was wrong, it was totally false, especially when someone in front of you try to kill their own self. She supposed to help her, to approach her, to embrace her and tell her everything's gonna be fine – not running away.

Chaeyoung gulps. She starts thinking that she's a coward, a total coward. A loser.

"I was afraid."

Jihyo halted, turns her head to Chaeyoung with her brows frowned. She didn't say anything, so Chaeyoung swallows thickly and carries on. "I, uhm, I was afraid to help her. I was afraid that, if I stay, I'll make thing worse, that if I stay, I just her hurt more."

"No, you don't," Jihyo fastly disagrees. She didn't expect that was what Chaeyoung felt that moment. "She was scared, and upset, and it was normal for her to tell us to go and leave her alone. But," Jihyo paused. "I personally thought that she felt grateful that we were there to stop her."

Chaeyoung stills. The thought of Mina with a razor blade in her hand suddenly passes her mind, and it makes her shivers. "Damn, she was trying to kill herself, Jihyo."

Jihyo didn't immediately answer. "Actually, she was trying to harm herself, not kill herself. You heard her."

"What's the different?" Chaeyoung replies softly. Mina's face keeps appearing inside her head. Her heart throbs again, so she tightens her embrace towards the cub doll Mina gave to her. "It still sounds crazy. I mean, my life is totally fine, but hers is a total opposite."

Jihyo smiles, Chaeyoung's words make her realizes that her life is also great. Nice family, some stupid close friends, she has a great life. It also makes her wonder what kind of life is Mina's.

"Yeah, life is so unfair, right?"

Chaeyoung smiles, silently agree.

"By the way, Jihyo. What did you say to her before? That made her relent so quickly," Chaeyoung finally asks. She's been so curious about this. Jihyo is always great at calming someone. She's so good with words, mature and reliable. Maybe that's why Jihyo is always the first person popped out on her mind when she had a concern.

Jihyo hums, recalling the memories. "It was nothing, Chaeng," she says a preamble. "All what I said is, that she'll be fine, and everything will be fine. That we're here for her."

Chaeyoung turns her head and stares at Jihyo with kind of adoration. What a noble girl, always do things greatly. Chaeyoung feels so proud that Jihyo is one of her close friend.

"And I said that we won't leave her until we know she's safe," she adds, and laughs when she found out that Chaeyoung is staring at her proudly. "It was just something common, you know. I was panic and was trying my best to keep calm. That was all I could say."

"At least you  _did_  something, not like this small coward who was trying to run away."

"Ooh, Chaeyoung. Don't say that," Jihyo pouts. "It's understandable that you were confused and couldn't think clearly at the moment. I believe you could do better than me." Chaeyoung just shakes her head, totally disagree. "No, I was really a coward. Damn."

Jihyo remains silent for a beat. "Maybe you could do something to her this time."

"What?"

"Talk to her," Jihyo utters with ease, trying to lighten Chaeyoung's mood. "Ask her about it. Ask her to tell you the whole stories, that you'll listen to all of her stories."

Chaeyoung seems thoughtful for a moment, thinking. She turns her face to Jihyo with a very innocent look on her face. "You think it'll work?"

"Of course," Jihyo nudges Chaeyoung's arm, a wide smile on her face. "You like her. Besides, I also think that..."

Jihyo doesn't continue, just letting her words hanging that way. Chaeyoung still waiting. "What?"

Jihyo shrugs. "I don't know. That maybe, she likes you as well?"

Chaeyoung didn't give any reaction immediately. But after few seconds passed, she gasps, shocked. "N-no! Of course not! Why would she likes me?" she's flustered, gay panic. Thinking of Mina likes her back is kinda unbearable. It's something great, of course, but she isn't ready for that yet. "S-she looks at me as a friend! Nothing else!"

"So, you want you two just be friends forever?"

"No!" Chaeyoung groans, frustrated from couldn't tell what she exactly feels about Mina. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Great that Jihyo couldn't see her red cheeks, because if she could, she might tease her for the whole week afterward. "I-I want to be more than friend, absolutely. But," Chaeyoung halted, calming herself. "I'm just not ready yet for it."

It's such a relief that Jihyo doesn't reply back. She just nods understand. "It's okay, you don't have to be this panic, girl," she laughs. "By the way, I really mean it when I said you have to talk to her. Really, Chaeng."

Chaeyoung exhales quietly, calming herself. "I know, Jihyo. I will."

***

Chaeyoung scurries to the library after asking Momo and Sana where Mina is. The dumb and dumber said that Mina is probably at the library, as usual, isolating herself. Chaeyoung left after Sana gave her a strawberry flavour bread to her, begged Chaeyoung to give it to Mina. Sana is worried, Mina wasn't looking so good since morning. She refused to join Sana and Momo at the cafeteria, and instead, spending her break time at the vacated library.

And so, there Chaeyoung is, quietly sneaks to the library with the bread behind her jacket. It's forbidden to bring food and drink to the library. But for the sake of Mina, and Sana who even did aegyo just so Chaeyoung want to give the bread to Mina, Chaeyoung would never be able to refuse.

After passing a few line of racks, Chaeyoung finally found Mina, in Psychology Section. She looks so focused, her attention totally captivated to the book opened on her hands. She's wearing a glasses, and her hair tied into ponytail. She suddenly reminded the moment she abruptly threw a kudos to Mina. Yeah, that embarrassing moment.

Chaeyoung slowly steps closer to the girl, hesitated. Last night moment passes her mind, and she feels guilty again. She feels sorry, and stupid, that the thought of just leaving Mina, without giving her any help she needed, was once passed her mind. She feels sorry and bad, that she thought of just running away, leaving the crime scene, doing nothing.

A voice plays inside her mind, loud and clear.

_You said you like her? What a lie._

Yeah. How could you just leave her without giving her any help? How could you just running away, when she needed someone beside her? How could you say you like her, when what you did is totally a coward thing?

Those voices keep echoed inside her head, again and again. It makes the smile on her face gradually vanish, the glint on her eyes gradually gone.

_I don't deserve her, damn! What the hell are you doing, Chaeng?!_

And so, Chaeyoung thinks that she's a total airhead if she just approach Mina, talk to her brightly, act like nothing's wrong. No, she can't do that. She can't face that pretty face, who was once got betrayed by her.

And she's about to stir her heels, leaving Mina, when Mina suddenly looks up and catches her movements.

"Chaeyoung?" she calls, softly. Chaeyoung stops, she swears Mina's voice is kinda husky than usual. She stirs her body and faces Mina. The penguin is staring at her warmly, vaguely didn't expect that the cub is here at the library. "What are you doing here?"

Chaeyoung scratches her nape, feeling more awkward than she expected. "Uhm, to see you?" she slurs, ends it with a foolish grin on her face. She really meant what she said, and she hopes that Mina could understand that. Mina remains silent, just smiles warmly. "And why is that?"

Chaeyoung fastly shoves out the bread from her jacket. "Here. Sana gave it to me. She said you won't eat anything since morning," Chaeyoung takes Mina's hand and puts the bread on her hand. "Sana is worried of you. You better say thanks to her later."

Mina stares to the bread blankly. "She's such a kind person, isn't she?"

"Yes, she absolutely is. Now, eat the bread so you won't faint in somewhere. You look pale."

This time, Mina shakes her head. "We're not allowed to eat in the library."

"Geez, Mina," Chaeyoung takes the bread from Mina's hand, opens it without hesitant and then pushes it to Mina's mouth, forcing her to take a bite. "Screw the rules, okay? I weirdly expected you would say that."

Mina hesitated for a moment, still looking at Chaeyoung unsurely. Chaeyoung nods, convincing that they'll be fine. "It's okay. I'll cover you." After she hesitated for more seconds, she finally bites the bread. She earns a big smile from Chaeyoung then. "Good girl."

Mina munches it slowly, still afraid that they might get caught. After she swallowed, she sighs. "Okay, Son. Now, tell me what's your real intention to be here."

Chaeyoung watches Mina folds her arms over her body, waiting for the real answer of her first question. Chaeyoung looks up to Mina's eyes, worried, when she asks, "you okay?"

And Mina's face changed, tenser. She quickly replies, "I'm fine. It's okay."

Chaeyoung halted, makes sure that it's fine for her to continue the talk, deeper. "You want to talk about it, Mina? About what happened last night?"

Expectedly, Mina shakes her head. "I don't want to talk about it," she refuses to talk more about the incident last night. And Chaeyoung understand that, she won't press Mina to tell her everything. It would be good if Mina tell her stories to Chaeyoung, so Chaeyoung is able to help. But, Mina has a choice, and she chose to keep it as a secret.

Chaeyoung nods, vaguely sad. "Okay, then. I understand that. I won't force you to spit out everything to me. Just—" Chaeyoung paused, her face looks so worried. "Please be safe, okay? I'm so worried. I couldn't stop thinking about you last night."

Those words make Mina's heart twitches. The look on Chaeyoung's face, she could feel it. She could feel the pureness, the affection, the realness from those words. Chaeyoung really meant it when she said it. And so, when Chaeyoung smiles for the last time, and then leaving without any word, Mina involuntarily grabs her wrist. "Wait."

Chaeyoung stops from leaving, waiting for Mina's excuse from latching her leaving.

"I, uhm, I-I can't tell it here."

Mina smiles when Chaeyoung's eyes brighten. The cub obviously is happy, and she's trying to cover it up and acting cool, but Mina can see through it. "Well, then, how about a secret affair at our secret place?" Chaeyoung suggest, clasping her lips, preventing it from smiling like crazy.

Mina nods, not even hesitate. "Sure."

"At midnight?"

"No," Mina refutes. "After school."

Chaeyoung remembers that she had a 'meeting' with the airheads, but of course they can wait. "Sure," Chaeyoung shrugs, doesn't even mind if Jeongyeon or Tzuyu tease her a lot from this. Jihyo would absolutely happy with this. "After school."

 


	11. [TW] Next Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!

 

Mina is sitting in the swing, kicking the soil for a minimal swing. Her eyes are looking to ground, feeling totally bored. She's been waiting for Chaeyoung for almost 20 minutes there, at their secret place. That small girl said that she has to buy something first in the town, so she told Mina to go first.

And there Mina is, waiting for the appearance of Son Chaeyoung. Even though she's happy that Chaeyoung is actually care of her, and that Chaeyoung absolutely would listen to all of her concerns, she still doesn't know what to say later. Which part should she tell first? And the most important one, how will Chaeyoung react with that?

She doesn't know since when Chaeyoung became more important than the others. What that small girl feels, or what she thinks about Mina, it becomes important for Mina. And that's probably the main reason why she was so mad last night. Well, no one could just break into someone's room that way of course (she was mad because of this as well). But, the thing that made she upset the most was, that Chaeyoung was in there, also involved.

Chaeyoung saw her, the  _real_  her.

And that makes her anxious. What if Chaeyoung afraid of her? What if Chaeyoung thinks that Mina is crazy? What if Chaeyoung starts to see Mina the way Mina sees herself?

"Mina?"

A voice drags her back from dazing. She looks up, and sees Chaeyoung is making a beeline towards her. There's a plastic bag in her hand. A sweet smile on her face, adorable and lovely.

When she's close enough with Mina, she mumbles, "what were you thinking about, huh? I've been calling your name for several times," she smiles teasingly while taking a seat on the other swing. Mina doesn't answer, so Chaeyoung gives her the plastic bag instead.

"What's this?" Mina asks, rummaging the plastic bag. When she sees the things inside, Chaeyoung also slurs, "snacks. You know? In case we're hungry. We don't know how long we'll be here."

Mina halted for a moment, but then shrugs off. She takes a Vinegar chips from it and then opens it, snacking it.

Mina for a while keeps glancing over Chaeyoung. She waits for the small girl to initiate the talk. Well, Mina couldn't just begin her story. So, she waits. She waits for Chaeyoung to ask.

But after a couple of minutes, Chaeyoung doesn't ask anything. She's just eating the Vinegar chips, enjoying the view of the vacated playground, as though it's owned by them two. Mina waits and waits, but as Chaeyoung seems like not going to ask her. Mina sighs.

"You're not going to ask anything, aren't you?"

Heard that, Chaeyoung chuckles freely. "Actually, I'm waiting for you to open up." Chaeyoung looks at Mina's eyes, smiling wisely. "It's you who decide when you're ready. I'm here, and always here, listening."

Mina smiles like crazy after that. Really, those words are so sweet, especially when Chaeyoung saying that. "You're absolutely a sweet talker, Son Chaeyoung." And Chaeyoung just shrugs coolly.

Mina back munching her chips. She's still thinking, choosing which parts she should tell the first.

"Uhm, Chaeng," she starts, glancing over Chaeyoung to make sure she's listening. "Do you ever feel like, uhm, like you're a bad person?"

Chaeyoung raises her brows, didn't expect it's coming. Obviously not that question. She takes a glance over Mina, makes sure that Mina really asking her that. She fakes a cough. "It depends of how you describe a bad person is."

Mina nods, silently agree. "And, how you describe a bad person?"

There again, Mina's question.  _Why she keeps asking some questions that is hard to answer?_  Chaeyoung thoughts. She heaves a sigh silently, thinking, quiet afraid that she may say something wrong. "A bad person is, when they hurt someone on purpose," she says, carefully looking at Mina, finding for a reaction. "Mentally or physically, both are the same."

"Do you think I'm a bad person, Chaeng?"

"No, of course," Chaeyoung quickly disagrees. She doesn't understand why Mina bother to ask her that, even though she already heard what bad person is from Chaeyoung's glasses. Mina will never be counted as a bad person to Chaeyoung. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because I did hurt someone," Mina answers without doubt. Her voice sounds firm, yet shaking. As though she really feels sorry and sad for what she did. "I hurt someone so badly, till that person bleed hardly, wounded severely."

At the moment, Chaeyoung's breathe got caught inside her throat.  _What? What was that? What did Mina do? Did she ever hurt someone? This person? This pure, kind hearted person? No way. There's no way Mina ever hurt someone_. Chaeyoung doesn't believe it. She shakes her head and chuckles bitterly. "No way, Mina. You'll never hurt someone, and I knew it—"

"But I did, Chaeng. Really," Mina convinces, staring at Chaeyoung seriously. "I-I hurt myself," she finally clarifies the person she hurt. It's herself, and Chaeyoung got speechless. "Does it count?"

"I—" Chaeyoung's not sure what to say. It was beyond her thought, that the person she meant is her own self. Does it count or not, Chaeyoung couldn't decide it. "I'm-I'm not sure."

Luckily, Mina doesn't pry her more and just smiles sadly. "I hurt myself, for becoming a fake." Mina bites her lip, this is the first time she tells someone about this, and it's hard. It's tough, at the point that she has to trust that person. "I lie to myself, for becoming a good person, Chaeng."

"But, you  _are_  a good person."

"And it hurts me. A lot, Chaeng. Being a good person, it hurts me." Mina laughs, sounds bleak. "Silly, right? Getting hurt by being a good person. What a stupid."

Chaeyoung remains silent. She just listens, managing a smile on her face, even though it's hard to maintain it.

"Sometimes, I want to be bad, Chaeng. I want to say no to my parents. I want to say that I don't want to take care of Ai anymore. I want to be a rebel, to be free." Mina laughs again, bitter and sad. "I want to hurt someone as well, Chaeng. I want them to suffer this shitty life, just like me."

Chaeyoung stills, still listening.

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm too good. That I treat people too kindly. And after that, I would ask myself, why did I do that? Why did I treat them warmly? Why did I being so nice to them, when they're not even nice to me? Why did I care of them when they not even think of me? Why did I give them my 10, when they not even give me their 1?" Mina exhales loudly. "Why did I be so good, too good for them, when they are not even my friend?"

"Mina."

"You know, sometimes, I hurt myself physically whenever I feel angry and mad. I want myself to be hurt, because I deserve it. I deserve to be hit, to be sick, to be hurt. I deserve to be punished. To be thrown into the deepest hell and burnt into crisp. And I don't know why I feel that way. I can't help myself from thinking like that. I can't stop myself from hating myself. Could you explain me why am I feeling that way?"

Nobody could explain that except Mina herself. Chaeyoung knows that as well, that she couldn't explain what Mina feels. Mina takes a glance over Chaeyoung, seeing the smaller girl is looking at her right to her eyes. "Life is so unfair, Chaeng. Why does this happen to me? I'm-I'm just nobody."

Chaeyoung aren't sure what to say. She obviously can't just blab anything. This is important, this is Mina's story. Mina is telling her concerns to her, and she couldn't just say anything blindly. Her words will affect Mina. Her words probably could change something. Her words are so important, so she has to think carefully.

Apparently, Chaeyoung couldn't just tell Mina to calm down, or say that everything will be alright. No, Mina is enough of that. She probably sick of it anyway. Those are just some common words. Mina obviously doesn't need someone to tell her that over and over. Her concerns are so deep and thick, and those common words aren't the best answer to say.

Chaeyoung has to think harder and bigger, so she wouldn't hurt Mina's feeling.

She gulps, braving herself.

There's a beat of silent before finally Chaeyoung says, "a special story, for the special one."

Mina turns her head, and sees Chaeyoung is fondly smiling at her. "You know, you have a very special story, Mina. And that makes you become a special person as well. Not everyone could cope with your story. Not everyone. But you do. You're the one who chosen. You are the one who special. And you should have be proud for it."

"I should have be proud for being... a fake?" Mina asks, Chaeyoung's words sound silly to her.

"No," Chaeyoung smiles warmly. She reaches out to take Mina's hand and squeezes it gently. "You should have be proud for being yourself."

Mina lets Chaeyoung squeezing her hand. Her eyes captivated to the figure of Chaeyoung, who is sweetly smiling at her. "You're not fake, Mina. It's just your dark side who makes you feel that way. And we all have a dark side. We just need to live with it. You're not a bad person. You're not."

Mina couldn't say anything, probably so lost of words from hearing what Chaeyoung said.

Chaeyoung smiles again. "I'm so proud of you, that you're able to live your life this far. That you're able to fight this far. You are so brave, Mina. You are so strong, and tough, even though life is still going unfair and cruel towards you."

Chaeyoung could feel Mina's hand starts shaking under her hand. She tighten her grip, beckoning Mina that she's there for her.

"When you said you are pretending to be a good person, do you realize that all of us do that as well?" Chaeyoung laughs bitterly. Yeah, everyone has their own masks. They have their own dark side, that aren't shown to the world. "If you say that you're fake, then everyone does. Including me. If you say that you're truly is a bad person, then I am. I also a bad person, because I also do wearing a mask right now."

"You're not hurting yourself, Son Chaeyoung. But I do. I hurt myself for pretending that I'm a good person. I hurt myself for—"

"Then stop hurting yourself."

Mina ceases, frowning. "What?"

"You said that you're hurting yourself for keep saying yes to your parents, and for taking care of Ai when you don't want to. You said you're hurting yourself because you pretend to be alright all the time, when actually you don't. You said that you're dying because all of those shitty stories are so cruel towards you, forcing you to be strong and tough, when you actually don't. You hurt yourself for... loving your own family. You hurt yourself for... being a very amazing person. Isn't that sad?"

Mina doesn't answer this one. She can't say anything to respond this.

"If you feel like dying when you're pretending, then stop pretending, Mina. Be a good person instead. Make your 'fake side' become real."

"Why should I do that, when there's no one who courage me for that?" Mina's voice raises, she's vaguely offended. Chaeyoung is so easy to talk that way. Chaeyoung doesn't understand Mina's circumstances, and that's why she's so easy to tell Mina that. "My family doesn't love me. Nobody loves me."

_I do._

Chaeyoung apparently aware that she couldn't tell Mina to change herself that easy. This girl has been fighting for her entire life, means that Mina has been pretending for almost all the time. That makes Chaeyoung harder to get close. Mina is still on her defensive mode, so Chaeyoung needs to take things slow and fixes this step by step.

"If you can't be a good person towards your family, then be a good person towards me," Chaeyoung says. Mina seems like she dislikes her own family so badly, so Chaeyoung tries to divert her from them. "Be a good person towards me, towards Jihyo, and Sana, and Momo. We all are your friends."

"You guys are?"

Chaeyoung smiles. "You are my friend, Mina. Aren't you being so rude if you don't count me as a friend?"

"There's no thing called friend in this world. We just people who take advantages from each others. We are close because we have need on each other."

"Exactly."

Mina halted. She doesn't understand what Chaeyoung talking about. What the hell that  _exactly_  means?

"If you think that there's no friend in this world, and we're just people who have need and take advantage on each other, well, I can't stop you from thinking that way. But, I can be the person who you take advantages on me," Chaeyoung smiles. "Please take advantage on me."

Mina stares at Chaeyoung wordlessly, silence fill up the air for few seconds. She licks her lips nervously, her heart weirdly drumming. "Why? Why you said that? Why you want me to take advantages on you?"

"Because I want to be close with you. I want you to trust me." Chaeyoung casts back to beyond her, as she feels her cheeks are getting warmer. Her words are so sweet, too sweet, even for herself, that makes her starts feeling embarrassed. "I want you to learn how to trust someone. I want you to know how it feel when you have someone to share. How good it is, how relieving it is."

Mina doesn't say any single word. She just remains still, thinking of Chaeyoung's words. She sees Chaeyoung grins shyly, slowly turns her head to face Mina. "It's the right time for you to stop pretending. You can be weak in front of me. You can be bad in front of me. You can be yourself in front of me, Mina. I allow you."

This time, it's Mina who throws her gaze away from Chaeyoung. Her eyes get teary, but she won't cry in front of Chaeyoung. Her heart starts beating faster, and she doesn't why.

This is the first time she heard someone saying that. Since she was a kid, she's been forced to be mature, to be strong and tough, and not to show fear by her family's condition. She's been constrained herself to be independent and not relying on someone. To be a 'good girl', to be someone who's flawless. And now, heard that someone want to see her fault, even pleased her to take advantages on her, somehow makes something inside her heart shitfed. It makes her weak, and whiny. And those feelings are so strange to her.

There's a long of awkward silence. Mina is speechless, while Chaeyoung is too embarrassed to carry on. But she still carries on though, by saying, "open yourself, Mina. Don't be afraid to be friend with me. Allow me to know you more. Allow us to stay by your side. Allow us to help you." Chaeyoung paused for a beat. "I promise to help you with all of my best."

Heard that, Mina smiles. Really, her eyes is getting red as she holds herself to not crying right now. This moment is beautiful, and she shouldn't cry right now.

"Be happy, Mina. Be happy for being yourself. Embrace yourself, and happiness will come to you. You deserve it."

Mina stares down to the ground, kicking the soil lightly. "Why you do this to me, Chaeng? I didn't give you anything, though."

"No," Chaeyoung fastly refutes, completely disagree with Mina. She paused for a beat. "You give me something. It just you didn't realize it."

///

_Be yourself._

That words pinned on Mina's mind clearly. Chaeyoung's words.

_Open yourself. Don't be afraid to be friend with me. With us._

Mina gulps, oddly nervous. Her eyes fixated to Momo and Sana's figures, who are busy chatting amongts themselves. Sana looks pretty tired, while Momo is caressing her hair as a comfort. Mina wrings her wet hands, still hesitating to do what she wants.

The class is vacated, not so much students inside it. It just the Japaneses, Mina herself is separated, and few students Mina doesn't really paying attention on them. Chaeyoung didn't show since morning, while Jihyo, the head class, dissapeared right after Ms. Hwang's class ended.

After a full minute of hesitation, and Mina's courage finally gathered up, she leaps to her feet and makes a beeline towards SaMo. She was expecting that herself would step bravely towards them, but the reality is, she sheepishly walks through the aisle, slowly, approaching them, who now are following her with their eyes as it's such an obvious move.

She stops right beside Sana's table. Shyly, she lifts up her face and sees SaMo's sweet smiles, as though they're waiting for Mina's talk. Mina swallows thickly, greets. "Hi."

"Hi, Mina," Momo greets back. She still caressing Sana's head. "What's up?" she asks, while Sana only staring at her, doesn't talk too much.

Mina licks her lips nervously. "Do you mind if I join you here?"

Heard that, Sana and Momo exchange stare. They look a bit surprised, yet happy. After a beat, Momo mutters, "of course! Why not?"

After that, Mina sits beside Sana, cautiously asking if Sana is fine. Momo says she's okay, just a bit unwell. And then they talk a lot. Momo keeps talking, asking about Mina and sometimes telling about herself. They talk about Japan as well, having the same thought that they miss Japan a lot. Sana doesn't talk too much, but she listens so well. Sometimes she responses Mina's words with her sweet words, apparently happy that Mina finally opens herself to them.

 _It's not that bad_ , Mina thoughts. Having a small and simple talk like this, Mina used to think that it's wasting time and unworthy. But, as her sits there, listening to Momo's stories, watching Sana and sometimes comforting her as well, she starts thinking that it's a good thing. Again,  _it's not that bad_ , and she's grateful that she listened to Chaeyoung to open up, make friend with others. She's lucky that she has Chaeyoung who always cheer her up everytime she feels insecure.

Oh, speak about that smol, Mina abruptly asks, "by the way, do you guys see Chaeyoung today?"

Momo halted for a moment before utters teasingly. "Wow, you two are really something."

Of course, Sana understands what she meant by that, but Mina doesn't. She frowns her brows, looks confused. So, Momo elaborates more. "I mean, Chaeyoung oftenly asks about you to us as well. Almost everyday, girl. And now, it's you who ask her. So..." Momo glances over Sana, sending a signal to join her teasing Mina. "Are you two...?"

Mina needs a beat to understand that whole sentences. And she replies calmly. "No, Momo. She helps me a lot and I'm so thankful for it." Mina reminded the times she spent with Chaeyoung. All those wise words, she remembers every single of it. "She's so kind and sweet. Everyone likes her."

They nod in sync, totally agree. "Answering your question, she's in the field. Don't you know about the marathon competition? She's one of few students who joins the competition to represent our school."

Mina is speechless for a moment, couldn't believe what she just heard. "What's that mean?"

"She's a good runner, don't you know it? No, she even the best one in our school," Sana elaborates, still resting her head on the table. "She's going to represent our school for a competition. So, she probably is practicing now. Her speed is excellent, but not with her stamina. She needs to practice every day starts from now."

Mina hums, understanding. She bites the inside of her cheeks, doesn't know what to do. Until Momo absurdly asks her. "Wanna see her?"

"Eh?"

And before Mina could answer that question more, Momo leaps to her feet and grabs Mina by the wrist. Her eyes are beaming towards Mina. "Come on. She's so popular in this school so probably there's a bunch of her fans also watching her right now." She takes a glance over Sana, who's watching at them weakly. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Sana. You okay with that?"

And before Sana answer that, Momo shoves Mina out of the class, semi-running towards the field. And Mina can't even refuse from being dragged to there, only wordlessly trailing Momo behind. Momo is telling a story about Chaeyoung winning a lot of running competition back then. Mina is listening, also learning about the new side of Chaeyoung. That small is kind of athlete.

They arrive at the field, joining swarm of girls that circling the field. It's so crowded there, so noisy. They are shouting and cheering a lot of names Mina doesn't know who. But she hears it, some of them are cheering Son Chaeyoung.

"Son Chaeyoung!"

"Chaeyoung-a, fighting!"

"You're so hot, Chaeyoung-a!"

Mina squints her brows deeply after heard that words. She didn't know that Chaeyoung is that popular.

Momo takes her hand and brings her to a side where's pretty vacated. When Momo releases her hand, also joining cheering someone's name, Mina could clearly see Chaeyoung's figure.

The small bean is wearing a shirt, short sport pants, with her black shoes. She's drenched with sweat, her tanned skin is wet, her hair is all over her face, and her expression is the most serious face of Chaeyoung Mina ever sees. And Mina, for a minute, stunned, completely mesmerized, could only staring at Chaeyoung's figure who is hard-workedly practicing running right now, not even distracted by the noisy swarm.

"That's your small girl, Mina," Momo says loudly, pointing her finger right to Chaeyoung. She didn't know that Mina already caught Chaeyoung with her eyes, and already got stunned, stoned, weak yet pleased. Her lips involuntarily make a smile, so happy to see her tiny protector is there, practicing so seriously.

They spend some other minutes there. Momo completely forgot about her sick friend Sana, cluelessly joining the crowd and shouting the runners' names, while Mina is there, still standing quietly, eyes couldn't even move from Chaeyoung. When Mina slightly caught a sign that the practice will be over soon, she snapped. Momo grabs her arm and says, "come on."

But, Mina stuck there, at her place. "What are you doing?"

Momo looks confused. "Let's approach her. She'll be glad to see you here." Momo nods to Chaeyoung's direction. Chaeyoung is with Jeongyeon, who's apparently head-locking Chaeyoung's head and strokes Chaeyoung's crown hardly, messing her hair. They're heading towards their direction. "Come on, don't be shy, Mina."

Momo once again tries to draw Mina close to Chaeyoung, but Mina still stays at her place, hesitated. "No, I—" she gulps, suddenly feeling nervous, slightly shy if Chaeyoung caught her watching her practicing this whole time. "I'll meet her later. You go first."

Momo halted for a second, but then a wolfish smile emerges and mars her face. "Oho. Need some private time after seeing her hot side, huh?"

"What? No!" Mina quickly refutes, but Momo is already heading towards Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, giving Mina a brief sticking out tongue. Mina, seeing Chaeyoung get closer and closer to her, fastly leaves the field, decides to wait for Chaeyoung at  _that place_.

///

"I'm pretty sure you'll win the competition." Jeongyeon proudly nudges her tiny friend. "You're doing so great, Chaeng. Really."

"Geez, Jeong. This is just the start. I still need to practice more," says Chaeyoung while slurping the lemon ice Jeongyeon bought for her. "I know you're being supportive, but let's just stop being too optimistic. The others are also a great runner."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. The point is, you're the best runner to me, okay?" Jeongyeon nudges Chaeyoung's arm again. "And you've got a lot of fans, you know that?"

Chaeyoung slurps the drink again, shrugs off Jeongyeon's hand. Her cheeks slightly blushed reddish. Having fans is something Chaeyoung never expected before. "Shut up, Jeong."

Jeongyeon giggles at the sight of Chaeyoung being shy. "Oh. By the way, what was Momo talking about before? She looks pretty panic after telling you something."

Chaeyoung recalls the moment Momo approached her at the field, saying some cheering words and else. She also said that Mina came with her as well, but refused to approach Chaeyoung at the time. Chaeyoung was confused and didn't know why, but she shrugged it off, and asked Momo about Sana. And that was the time Momo became panic, probably finally remembered her sick friend, and quickly farewelled them.

Chaeyoung chuckles. The sight of Momo's panic face passes her mind and it's funny. "She just gave me some cheering words. That's all."

They finally arrive at the changing room. Jeongyeon byes Chaeyoung and she leaves the small alone. While Chaeyoung enters the changing room and makes a beeline towards her locker. And she almost jumps in shock when she catches a vision of Mina leaning against her locker.

"Mina?" she calls. The Japanese looks up and smiles widely, as though she's been waiting for Chaeyoung all this time at that place. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Mina grins cutely. "I have something to talk, Chaeng."

Chaeyoung catches Mina's joyful expression, like there's something good happen. Chaeyoung willingly will listen to it, of course, but the moment isn't the best moment of all. Her body is probably smell and she doesn't want Mina to get annoyed with that.

"Is it urgent?" Chaeyoung asks while taking out her towel from her locker. "I mean, my body is smell and I need to get a shower right now. If it's urgent, please excuse my smelly body."

Mina, heard that, paused. Is it urgent? Is it important? Is it?

She doesn't know is it important or not. Probably, it's only important for her, not for Chaeyoung. She has her own life, her own world, and Mina shouldn't do this, clinging on her too much, telling rubbish to her. Chaeyoung could found it annoying if she keeps sticking with her.

Mina gulps, suddenly feeling so insecure, so small, and priceless. The small bean in front of her has a perfect life, perfect friends, perfect world, even without Mina. No, Mina only makes her world dirtier, messier. Mina is a flaw, and Chaeyoung doesn't really need her in her life.

She swallows again, thickly. Her eyes are watching Chaeyoung's back, the small is busy rummaging her locker. When Chaeyoung stirs her body and faces Mina, obviously waiting for Mina's talk, Mina laughs bitterly.

"I, uhm—" Mina laughs again, weirdly sounds sad, and Chaeyoung caught that tone. The small's face gradually becomes serious. "I'll tell you later. You can take a shower now. Sorry for taking your time."

Mina was about to leave when Chaeyoung takes her wrist, grips it gently, latching her from leaving. Their eyes meet, and Chaeyoung heaves a deep sigh. "Geez, Mina. How could you leave me that way? Without telling me anything? With that beaten expression? I can tell it that you thought you're wasting my time, right?" she stares at Mina boldly, yet soft and lovely. She smiles. "Please, tell me. I want to listen to your story."

Mina fidgets when Chaeyoung releases her hand, looking right into her eyes, waiting for her to open up. She bites her lips, unsure. "I'm, uhm," Mina couldn't hold her smile. It keeps forcing to be appeared. "I initiated talking to them. Sana and Momo."

Chaeyoung doesn't show any response, only staring at Mina wordlessly. Mina fidgets again, being under Chaeyoung's serious gaze makes her kinda nervous. "You told me to open up and make friend with others, remember?" Mina continues, elaborating the reason why she did what she did. It's because Chaeyoung's words. Chaeyoung's words make her want to change, want to make a different, want to be better. And Mina wants Chaeyoung know about it. About what she had done to Mina. "I-I initiated talking to them."

At the moment, all what Chaeyoung does is staring at Mina silently. After a couple of quiet silence, Chaeyoung finally says, "great." A smile starts blooming on her face. A very proud smile. "That's so good, Mina. Really."

Mina couldn't resist when Chaeyoung suddenly snatches herself close and embraces her into a tight hug. Mina lost of words, hardly deciphering what's happening right now. Chaeyoung is hugging her tightly.

"Damn, Mina. I'm so proud of you," Chaeyoung mumbles against Mina's shoulder, burying her face into Mina's side, doesn't even remember that her body is drenched by sweat and got sticky. While Mina is speechless, can't let out any word, having no choice other that accepting Chaeyoung's lovely hug. She could only listen that Chaeyoung keeps whispering, "I'm so proud of you, Mina. So proud of you."

The hug still not end when someone suddenly barges in and catches the sight of them two hugging. The person says sorry quickly and briskly leaves the room without second glance. Mina feels sorry for it.

"We make someone misunderstood this moment."

"I don't care," Chaeyoung, instead of releasing the hug, she tightens the hug. "Just, could we please stay like this for some more minutes?"

Mina gulps. Her heart. She can feel it. She can feel her heart starts beating faster and harder, till she afraid Chaeyoung might hear it. She can feel it, thousand butterflies inside her tummy, tickling her inside. She can feel it, her legs weak, as though she will be on the floor if Chaeyoung didn't hug her this tight.

This feeling is so strange and new for her. But it pleased her.

Chaeyoung seems like won't stop hugging her for now, so, instead of draws herself away from the small, Mina mumbles, "okay." She slowly lifts her arms up and starts replying the hug. Her hands were trembling at the start, but after she found its most comfortable position, which is around Chaeyoung's waist, Mina starts sinking her face on the crock of Chaeyoung's neck, smelling Chaeyoung's sweat. She thought it would be silly and gross, but perhaps her thought is exaggerating. She doesn't really mind smelling Chaeyoung's scent.

This is the first time she feels this. The lovely hug, the reassurance whisper, the quiet silence, comfortable moment, pleased feeling.

This is the first time she feels this. This is the first time she feels being loved. And it comes from Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung made her feel this. Chaeyoung, and only Chaeyoung.

 


	12. Fancy You

 

Mina listened to her words. Mina wanted to change because of her. Mina wanted to be better, because of Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung couldn’t be happier than that. The fact that Mina actually listen to her, considering her talk, is already satisfying enough for Chaeyoung. She feels like finally, she’s able to affect Mina. She’s able to help Mina.

And now, the thought starts becoming Chaeyoung’s reason to smile. To carry on living, to fight her own problems.

Mina is a very amazing person. Not everyone could be her, especially with her shitty script of life. Not everyone could hold those weights on her shoulder. Not everyone. And that makes Chaeyoung loves Mina more. Because Mina is a very incredible person. She loves the right person.

Chaeyoung knows, even though she’s been saying that Mina is an amazing person, to Mina, is not as amazing as it sounds like. It’s very hard for her to keep going straight, to carry on the life, to keep living. It’s probably so hard for Mina to breathe either, as every single second on her life is filled with burdens. But that only makes Chaeyoung wants to help Mina more. She wants Mina to learn, to understand that life could be beautiful too. Life is not about wearing mask all the time, and faking everything. For Chaeyoung, it’s about how we enjoy it.

After Mina told Chaeyoung that she initiated talk with Momo and Sana, Chaeyoung hugged her. Oh gosh, it’s such an embarrassing moment, remember that Chaeyoung was drenched with smelly sweat and all her body is wet and sticky. But, well, she can’t hold herself from hugging Mina. She was really proud of Mina, and seeing Mina telling her that thing, that very simple thing, reporting to Chaeyoung proudly and happily, only made Chaeyoung wanted to praise Mina more.

They hugged for over than a minute. Chaeyoung only realized that Mina was actually hugging her back when they parted. Mina’s uniform probably got smelly as well. Chaeyoung for a moment felt regret and sorry for that, but the moment she saw Mina’s assured smile, all of those feeling suddenly gone. Mina looked so happy, so pleased, and that successfully made Chaeyoung happy too.

And now, she can’t stop smiling whenever that moment passed her mind.

“Ms. Son Chaeyoung?”

A voice breaks her imagination, drags her back to reality. It was Ms. Gong’s voice, calling her because the latter has been dazing out since the morning. She’s a PE teacher, been watching Chaeyoung practicing for the upcoming competition. The other participants are also practicing now, and they are good as well. But her favorite student is Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung is so active and healthy, she also good at every sports. That’s why she’s been putting more attention to Chaeyoung. Caught the small is dazing out in the middle of their practice is such a waste for her.

Chaeyoung looks a bit taken back when she realizes Ms. Gong just called out her name. She looks down when the teacher approaching her. “Chaeyoung, what are you doing right now?”

Chaeyoung didn’t immediately answer. She’s supposed to warm up right now, but it’s obvious that she just dazed out and did nothing for the past minutes, staring at beyond her and smiling by herself like an insane. Unfortunately, Ms. Gong caught her.

Chaeyoung rubs her nape, finding for an (stupid) excuse. “Uhm, warming up?”

Ms. Gong says nothing, just staring at her with arms folded over her chest, eyes observing her movements. She heaves a sigh after a while. “Ms. Son, I don’t know what it is that makes you dazed out, but please, stay focus. The competition will be held in few weeks and I need you to stay focus practicing right now. You are our best hope.”

Chaeyoung nods. She’s aware of that, and she knows she’s wrong. She’s not supposed to think about anything except the competition at this moment. “I’m sorry, Ms. Gong. I’ll never do that again.”

“Listen, Ms. Son. This competition is a good chance for you. If you win this, you’ll get more attention and have another chance to join the other competitions. So, please, Ms. Son. We put our biggest hope on you. You should do your best as well.”

“I’m aware of that, Ms. Gong. I’m really sorry. Really.”

Ms. Gong nods after that, relents after Chaeyoung showed her rue face. “Okay. Now, finish the warm up and join the others jogging around the field.”

When Ms. Gong left her alone, back to watching the others, Chaeyoung carries on her warming up. She needs to focus right now. The competition is a big event for her, and she needs to do all her best at it.

So, probably, she thinks she should put Mina aside for now.

///

Chaeyoung thought she’s able to push Mina aside and focuses on the upcoming competition. But she’s wrong, totally wrong. Especially when she back to her class and sees an isotonic drink on her table. There’s a piece of paper right beside it. Some words written there daintily.

**_Don’t forget to eat and have an enough rest. Stay healthy. Good luck ^^ -MN-_ **

And that such a mood for Chaeyoung. She can’t stop smiling like crazy, imagining Mina with her serious face bought the drink and wrote this letter. Perhaps she was thinking so hard just to choose what words she should write on the letter. She can’t stop smiling, even when Jihyo besides her already calling her name for couple times.

“Small bean Son Chaeyoung!”

At this, Chaeyoung snapped. “Oh, sorry, Jihyo. I didn’t hear you,” she grins widely, still happy even though Jihyo just called her bean (which is she hates the most). Jihyo narrows her eyes suspiciously, quietly wanting Chaeyoung to be resent because whenever she becomes upset, she looks cute. “What’s wrong? Something good happened?”

“What?” Chaeyoung takes the drink and hides it behind her. She doesn’t know what exactly the reason she hides it from Jihyo, when her best friend is already know about her feeling towards Mina. “Nothing. Just, someone gave me a gift and it cheers me up.”

Jihyo’s eyes widen. “You mean Mina?”

At this, Chaeyoung gasps. Jihyo giggles seeing Chaeyoung’s reaction. “How did you know?”

“Oh, girl. She’d been spent her whole morning decorating ‘the gift’,” Jihyo rolls her eyes. “And seeing your reaction, it’s really obvious that it’s your crush that makes you smile like this.”

Chaeyoung could only stare wordlessly, her cheeks start heating up, getting pinker, as though she’s just being caught stealing candy from its store.

“And last, someone spread the rumor that she saw you two hugging in the changing room. The day when you began your jogging routine.”

Chaeyoung blinks, deciphering the sentences that suddenly and blatantly makes her head hurt. She gasps when she finally realizes the whole situation.

_Oh, damn._

“Does she know about that?” Chaeyoung grabs Jihyo’s arm, latching her from leaving her side. Chaeyoung’s face looks worried, totally worried. The grip feels so tight and demanding. “Mina. Does she know about us being rumored?”

Jihyo raises her brows, didn’t expect that Chaeyoung asking that instead of being resent. It warms Jihyo’s heart seeing Chaeyoung really adores Mina like this. She gently touches Chaeyoung’s hand and squeezes it, hoping it would comfort and chill her tiny friend. “I’m not sure about that. But,” Jihyo smirks wolfishly. “Is that true? That you and her, you know, hugging inside the changing room?”

Chaeyoung quickly draws her hand and ducks her head, staring at the ground as she shy. She sighs. “Well, it was my mistake. I was the one who snatched her into a hug.”

Jihyo gasps at this, still couldn’t believe it. She thought it was just rumor so she didn’t really mind it. But now, she heard it exclusively from Chaeyoung herself. It wasn’t just a bullshit. She really did it with Mina. They were hugging inside the changing room!

“Damn you!” Jihyo taps Chaeyoung’s arm proudly, a wide smile not leaving her face a bit. “I don’t know you could be this aggressive!”

Chaeyoung sighs. “Wait. That’s the misunderstanding point, Hyo,” Chaeyoung fastly elaborates. “We had a situation that day. And…” Chaeyoung trails off, couldn’t handle the sweet moment that suddenly passing her mind. She remembers everything about that day. The way Mina’s shyly reported what she had done, the way Mina smiled happily, the way Mina hugged her back, how Mina’s skin feels like, how Mina smells like. Chaeyoung remembers everything. And that makes her cheeks getting pinker. Damn, this topic talking about her and Mina totally makes her shyshyshy.

While Jihyo is waiting, wanting to hear more about the story. “And what?”

Chaeyoung bites the inside of her cheeks. “Oh, damn. I’m so shy right now,” she facepalms herself, apparently couldn’t control her own expression, which is red till her ears. And that only makes Jihyo laughs in satisfied at it.

“Don’t laugh, you jackass. You don’t understand how this feeling feels like.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, Chaeng,” Jihyo’s laugh gradually stop. “It just, you being shy look so cute to me.”

“Oh, come on. I’ll be a grown up in a couple years. Stop calling me cute.”

“Cute.”

Chaeyoung sighs, gives up on Jihyo. “By the way, I’m seriously asking. Does Mina know about this?”

Jihyo’s still smiling, couldn’t rid Chaeyoung’s shy face easily. She definitely will tease her with that from now. “I don’t know, bean. I didn’t dare to ask her that. Why you so worry about it?”

“I-I don’t know,” Chaeyoung slumps to the seat next to her. Her body is weak just by imagining Mina being rumored by the whole school, makes her feels small and strengthless. Chaeyoung’s face looks worried and uneasy. Her eyes are shaking, slightly anxious. “It just, I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable being at the school. If the school pushes her as well, cornering her, I’m afraid that she starts hating school.” Chaeyoung paused. “She doesn’t really like her home, you already know the reason why.”

Jihyo only nods at this, didn’t saying any statement. Chaeyoung carries on. “I’m used with this stuff, be the talk. But she’s not. She doesn’t really like being under the spotlight, Jihyo-a. She probably hates it. She just wants a quiet and calm day. She wants something safe.”

“I don’t know what to say, Chaeng. You know her more than I do. You also know what you have to do with her.”

Chaeyoung nods. She understands that as well. She’ll talk with Mina about this, and telling her that everything will be alright. She’ll stay with her, and defend her if something goes wrong. “I know. I’ll do something about this.” Chaeyoung reassures herself. “By the way, who’s that bitch that spread this rumor, huh?”

///

Chaeyoung is so happy when she sees Mina at the cafeteria, sitting alone in the corner of a long table. Push aside the fact that Mina is alone there, Chaeyoung is joy enough to see her face at the cafeteria. As she recalls, she never saw Mina at the cafeteria before, and seeing her face at this place is kinda new for her, yet pleasing.

She briskly makes a beeline towards Mina, without even care about her surrounding which is so crowded. The hustle bustle becomes blur, voice gradually faded out, except one. Her voice, her mild and soft voice. Mina’s voice, who calls her name when the latter catches the movement of Chaeyoung.

“Chaeng.” Her soft and low voice is so loud for Chaeyoung, so great to be heard, and Chaeyoung doesn’t really mind listening to it for the rest of her life.

Chaeyoung can’t stop herself from smiling widely. She fastens her walk towards Mina, totally ignoring pairs or eyes that watching them curiously. She doesn’t care, she doesn’t want to care at all about them. All she care is Mina.

She arrives at Mina’s side, taking the seat after Mina which was empty. “Hey,” she greets the pretty girl, whose welcome her with a gummy smile, obviously happy with Chaeyoung’s appearance. “How are you, Mina?”

Mina giggles minimally, Chaeyoung’s words sound so stiff. But she still answering it though. “I’m fine. And you?”

“If you fine, then I’ll be fine too,” Chaeyoung blurts without thinking. Mina’s face doesn’t change, only twitching a bit, kind of speechless. After a beat, she smiles, touched. “That’s good that you fine too.”

A silent beat passed and Chaeyoung asks, “why are you alone? Where’s the other?” Chaeyoung refers to Sana and Momo. She expects that the duo are the reason behind Mina’s appearance at the cafeteria. “I thought you’re with Sana and Momo.”

“I was,” Mina smiles, poking the chicken teriyaki on her plate. “Momo needs to go to the toilet. So, they left. They’ll come here soon.”

“Ohh,” Chaeyoung nods minimally, apparently feels relieved. “That’s good.”

Mina nods in agree.

And now, it’s time for Chaeyoung to talk about the rumor. If Mina doesn’t know yet, then Chaeyoung should be the one to tell her that.

“By the way, Mina.” She halted, a bit hesitated. Mina looks up and stares at her solely. “I, uhm, did you heard something fishy?”

“Eh?” Mina mutters, ceased from poking her lunch. Her face looks confused, an evidence that she didn’t hear it yet. It’s a good news, Chaeyoung should be the one who tell her this, and so she can tell Mina that everything will be fine.

“Something fishy? About what?”

“About….. us?”

Mina doesn’t react at this. Her expression is unreadable, and Chaeyoung is slightly afraid of what Mina would think about it. She’s afraid that Mina doesn’t like the fact that she’s being rumored with her. Mina is someone who always wants something safe. She doesn’t really like being too attractive, she prefer to stay low and unseen. And this thing, being rumored, probably will make everyone in the school starts curious about her, which is will make Mina starts getting more attention than now.

“About us?” Mina finally lets out words. She still looks confused, but not too much right now. “What happen?”

“You know,” Chaeyoung groans repentantly. “You remember the day when you met me at the changing room? And… that I, uhm, hugging you?” Mina’s face still flat, but Chaeyoung catches the sight of her cheeks getting pinker. “You remember that someone saw us that day? She spread rumor about us.”

“Rumor about what?” Mina drawls.

“I don’t know. That… we’re together, maybe,” Chaeyoung groans again. She really dislikes the fact that she was the reason why this rumor exist. If she didn’t snatch and hold Mina back then, then this rumor will never be exist. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t hold you back then. I should have let you go when that person came and saw us there.”

Mina stills. She stares at Chaeyoung wordlessly, whose nervous being under Mina’s flat stare. Mina’s face is unreadable, Chaeyoung can’t expect how Mina would react. Will she sad? Or will she angry? No, Chaeyoung can’t think about anything.

But then Mina smiles, blinding Chaeyoung, and makes Chaeyoung more loss of words.

“Us? Together?” Mina laughs gleefully, as though she didn’t really mind with it. “I didn’t know about that rumor before you told me just now. But, wow. Now I know the reason why people keep glancing over me since this morning.”

“Wait. You don’t mind it?” Chaeyoung questions curiously. This reaction is unexpected. Mina didn’t get mad, or sad. Instead, she smiles and laughs, as though she’s happy with it. “You like us being rumored?”

“You don’t?

“Eh? No! Of course I like it,” Chaeyoung fastly refutes, only realizing her words could lead Mina into misunderstanding. She quickly corrects it. “I mean, I don’t really mind with that. But you. I thought you would dislike it.”

Mina squints her brows slightly, narrowing her eyes with lips form a smirk. “Why should I?”

That’s it. Why should her??

Chaeyoung grins bitterly, so attacked by Mina’s question. “I-I thought you like something safe and comfortable. And being rumored is none of them.”

“I do like something safe and comfortable, Chaeng,” Mina drawls, slightly happy that Chaeyoung know her that well. “But, I don’t know,” Mina shrugs. “It just sounds good to me. That rumor.”

_It just sounds good to me. That rumor._

The rumor sounds good, to Mina.

Mina like it, being rumored with her. With Chaeyoung.

“You… like it? Really??”

“You don’t?” Mina asks Chaeyoung back. “I don’t know, Chaeng. I don’t know why I didn’t dislike it. It just,” Mina’s eyes shifted from Chaeyoung, glancing at behind her, probably catching Sana and Momo are heading towards them as her eyes beam. She eyes Chaeyoung back, saying, “It’s such a waste that it just a rumor—”

“Hey, Chaeng!” Sana’s voice cuts off Mina’s words. Chaeyoung still stoned when Sana puts her arm around her shoulders and fills the empty seat beside Chaeyoung. Momo trails behind her, looks sleepy as usual. “What are you two talking about right now? You guys look so serious.”

Chaeyoung gulps, suddenly feels so nervous. Mina’s last words, it fills her mind. She didn’t misheard it, right? She didn’t misheard that Mina just said, it such a waste that it just a rumor, right?

Her cheeks start heating up, her chest starts racing uncontrollably.

_What does it mean? What did Mina say that?_

Her mind is filled with Mina and only Mina. She suddenly feels light, as though she could fly right now. She doesn’t even care about her surrounding, doesn’t even care with the fact that Momo just stole her lunch. She doesn’t really mind with that.

Her eyes are locked at the figure of Mina. The latter is smiling fondly, sometimes giggling minimally; probably laughing at Sana’s joke or Momo’s stupid behavior. The Dumb and Dumber had been teasing Chaeyoung since their appearance. Playing with Chaeyoung’s hair, telling lame jokes, teasing them two including Mina for being caught together. But Chaeyoung doesn’t really mind with that. She doesn’t feel annoyed, or hurted, or upset, because she sees angel in front of her.

While Mina is enjoying the two Japanese teasing Chaeyoung, a pretty smile still plastering her face, doesn’t really get that Chaeyoung is totally amazed with her.

_It’s such a waste that it just a rumor—_

“Chaeng!”

This time, the shout is loud enough to break the imagination Chaeyoung’s been playing inside her head. The shout is from Jeongyeon, that face is so close with Chaeyoung’s, only few centimeters apart. Chaeyoung just realizes that Sana and Momo aren’t teasing her anymore. They’re sitting calmly, Sana beside her and Momo beside Mina. The teasing carried on by Jeongyeon, who’s ruffling her hair hardly, messing it so satedly. “What the hell are you thinking right now?”

“Eh,” Chaeyoung stutters, her eyes glance over Mina and she only catch the latter is smiling at her fondly. She immediately blushes, ducking down and staring at the floor. “Nothing. It just—”

Chaeyoung halted when she sees Jeongyeon glances over Mina, finally realizes that the reason of Chaeyoung dazed out is apparently sitting there calmly. Jeongyeon makes a big O with her mouth, nodding slightly, then she starts smirking wolfishly. “Hey, Mina.”

Jeongyeon is obviously teasing Chaeyoung by calling Mina’s name, because the tall girl is nudging her arm naughtily. Mina seems like she didn’t get what Jeongyeon doing, so she just smiles Jeongyeon back. “Hi, Jeongyeon.”

“What is this small doing here? Flirting you?” Chaeyoung turns her face fastly and smacks Jeongyeon’s arm at this, while Mina is laughing at the two. “No, we’re just talking. Having a chat with her is really fun, you know.”

Jeongyeon halted. Hearing that Mina slightly praising at Chaeyoung like that, with that fond smile plasters her pretty face and warm gaze eyes. Jeongyeon doesn’t really following the update of Chaeyoung and Mina. Since the small confessed that she likes Mina, Jeongyeon didn’t really asking Chaeyoung to tell her the progress. But, at this very moment, hearing Mina talks that way, makes Jeongyeon pretty sure that Mina likes Chaeyoung back.

Jeongyeon eyes Chaeyoung, only finds the small is wringing her hands sheepishly. She’s avoiding Jeongyeon’s eyes, too shy to face the tsundere. At this, Jeongyeon smiles.

“You think so?” Jeongyeon puts her arm around Chaeyoung’s neck, locking her. “Then, come to my birthday party this weekend. Come with Chaeyoung.”

“What?” Chaeyoung shrieks, obviously surprised with the silly idea Jeongyeon just suggested. She fires her gaze at Jeongyeon, who replies back with a flirty eyes and a smirk that mars her face. “I didn’t know you have a birthday party this weekend.”

“Oh, come on. I’ve said it to you so many times. Probably you just forgot it, because you’ve been thinking about something too much lately.” Jeongyeon shifts her gaze from Chaeyoung to Mina. “Or someone,” she carries on with a flirty tone, only makes Chaeyoung shuts her eyes resignedly.

“Oh, you guys should come too,” Jeongyeon nods to Sana and Momo, who’ve been in silent since her arrival. They aren’t so close with Jeongyeon. Their relation are probably no more than acquaintances. That’s why Sana and Momo weren’t talking too much when Jeongyeon came just before. They are too doubtful to join the conversation with the famous Jeongyeon. “You guys should hang out with the others, you know.”

“We can come?” Sana exchanges stare with Momo, slightly excited. Momo too, seems interested as her eyes suddenly beamed. Jeongyeon shrugs at ease, as though it’s nothing. “Of course. Chaeyoung’s friends are also mine. You guys should come and have some fun with us.”

Mina only smiles when Sana and Momo becomes noisy, too obvious to be happy being invited by a famous girl. Jeongyeon laughs, while Chaeyoung still thinking. That _it’s such a blablabla_ words still playing inside her head, makes her unable to respond anything outside it at the very moment.

SaMo’s laugh gradually stopped when Jeongyeon leaps to her feet. “Okay, it’s time for me to go. And I should bring this small along with me.” Jeongyeon turns her face to Mina, stares at her with such a flirty eyes. “May I take this small with me, Mina?”

Baffled with the fact that Jeongyeon is asking her to bring her own best friend, Mina chuckles awkwardly. She eyes Chaeyoung to see her reaction, but the small in unmoved. Mina doesn’t even know why. “Why you ask, anyway?” Mina asks. “Of course you can take her. She looks…” Mina giggles at the sight of Chaeyoung dazed out. “…pretty distracted.”

“Come on, Chaeng,” Jeongyeon slips her arm under Chaeyoung’s, pulls Chaeyoung up in force. “Tzuyu and Jihyo are waiting for us. We should go before Jihyo eat all of my lunch.”

Chaeyoung gets to her feet in force, only able to wave her hand minimally, face showing a foolish smile, while Jeongyeon drags her into somewhere Jihyo and Tzuyu waiting for them. Momo and Sana wave back, so excited for the upcoming party. While Mina only smiles, watching the small being dragged by her friend in silent, quiet pleased with the funny sight.

///

It’s time to go home. When the bell rings, and the class finally ended, Chaeyoung and Jihyo found Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are already waiting for them outside their class.

While Tzuyu and Jihyo are walking ahead from the no-jam, talking about the new bread store at the town Tzuyu wants to visit the most at the moment, Jeongyeon in quick takes Chaeyoung’s arm and holds her, keeping the gap from them with Jihyo and Tzuyu.

“How did you do that?” is what Jeongyeon says when she sure Jihyo and Tzuyu are far enough with them.

Her question, which is out of nowhere, makes Chaeyoung raises her brows in confuse. “Did what?”

“Makes Mina falls on you.” Jeongyeon states easily, slightly pouted, still couldn’t get over the fact that Chaeyoung is ahead than her with Nayeon. “She’s your first love, yet you make her love you back.”

Chaeyoung is taken back with the question. Why did Jeongyeon say that? How could she conclude that Mina likes her back, when the tsundere just met her a few times?

“Who said that she likes me back?” Chaeyoung adjusts the position of her bag on her back. She throws her face into somewhere not Jeongyeon, hiding her blushed face. Thinking of Mina liking her back only makes her heart drumming uncontrollably. “Why you said thing like that? Based on what?”

“Just, because,” Jeongyeon answers quickly, still pouty. “Everyone can see it by one glance. You guys are probably the only two who didn’t conscious about that.” Jeongyeon halted for a beat. “Or maybe it just you. Perhaps, she could feel it too. You’re affection towards her is too much. Especially that look in your eyes. It’s like, you know.” Jeongyeon shrugs, makes Chaeyoung cease, wanting her to finish the line.

“It’s like what?”

Jeongyeon heaves a resigned sigh. Sometimes she can’t believe this small bean is too unconscious with her own surrounding. “It’s like, you’re so amazed with her. Like you’re in love with her, a very deep love.”

Chaeyoung didn’t give any reaction in the first three seconds. At the forth, she questions flatly, “is it that obvious?” Chaeyoung shuts her eyes and bites her lower lip. “Damn. I should have hide it better.”

“Why?” Jeongyeon asks, completely didn’t understand why Chaeyoung said that. “You want to be a forever secret admirer?”

“It’s not like that,” Chaeyoung walks faster, seeing Jihyo and Tzuyu are getting further. “It’s just, I’m afraid. Everything about her is so complicated. She needs someone at this moment to stay by her side.”

“And you did,” Jeongyeon fastly interrupts. “You stay by her side all the time.”

“Yeah, I do. I stay by her side all the time, as a friend,” Chaeyoung emphasizing the last three words. “To be honest, I am in a very comfortable zone right now. We do talk a lot, share our thoughts and problems, help each other. We do almost more than enough with us still only friends, Jeong. I don’t think it’s the right time to confess and make her be my girlfriend.”

“Why?” once more, Jeongyeon asks, still doesn’t get what Chaeyoung really wants. “Isn’t it better if you tell her that you like her right now? You two are already close. We don’t know what will happen if you not confess right now.”

“Exactly.” Chaeyoung laughs bitterly. “If I confess right now, and she accepts me, we’ll be lovers, right?” Chaeyoung glances over Jeongyeon, seeing the taller girl nodding eagerly. “And you think that would be good, because I can help her more, am I right?” Jeongyeon nods again, still eagerly, stupid smile mars her pretty face. “But, what if we break up?”

“What?”

“What if we break up, and everything got messed up?” Chaeyoung stares at the ground. Her mind’s been thinking about this a lot. “What if we break up, and our relationship gotten worse? What if we break up, when she still needs someone by her side?”

“Why breaking up when you two love each other?”

“Things happen, Jeong. Complicated things happen between me and her. She’s a very thin person. Like a glass, she’ll break when she got too much pressure. If I become her lover now, I’ll ask her more than now. And if I do that, she’ll be burdened. She’ll be broken, and lost.” Chaeyoung paused, exhales heavily. “We’re not ready yet for that. Me and her, we still have a lot of things to fix ahead. We need to wait. The right time will come when we ready for it.”

Jeongyeon stares at her wordlessly for few seconds, seems thoughtful. Even though she can’t understand what Chaeyoung meant by saying things are complicated between them, Jeongyeon still accepts the state. “You know, whatever your choice is, I’ll be here, buddy. Right behind you.” Jeongyeon nudges Chaeyoung’s arm. “I’ll support you, Chaeng.”

When Jeongyeon fastens her pace to chase Tzuyu and Jihyo, Chaeyoung’s phone vibrates. She fishes it out from her pocket and sees a message from an unsaved number. She didn’t save so much number, only saving her own family members and her closest friends. But this number, she’ll definitely save it.

Because it’s Mina. Mina texted her.

**_Chaeng, it’s Mina. Got your number from Sana (it’s okay, right?) I didn’t really use my phone so well bcs I don’t have so much friends, but save my number, okay? I’ll be contact you oftenly starting from now. Hope we can talk more with this._ **

**_Btw, I’ve been thinking about Jeongyeon’s party. She asked me to come there with you. So, would you go with me? I’ll be so nervous if I go alone. So, please?_ **

**_\- Mina_ **

Chaeyoung involuntarily raises her hand and covers her mouth to hide her damn crazy smile. Her eyes beam on her phone screen, re-reading the text again and again, making sure that she’s not dreaming. She’s able to hear Mina’s voice in her head, that soft and low voice. Her face also appears, filled Chaeyoung’s head without left any room for other.

Without thinking twice, Chaeyoung’s trembling thumb types the reply.

**_Of course, Mina. Let’s go together ^^_ **

**_\- Chaengie_ **

That’s all Chaeyoung could text after few seconds she tried so hard to type the text. Her head is light right now, couldn’t think clearly, too happy with the fact that Mina texted her first.

After she sent the text, she quickly saves the number, names it _My Princess_. As soon as she saved the contact, another text arrives.

**_[My Princess]_ **

**_Great :D I can’t imagine myself without you there. So excited! I can’t wait! :D_ **

Chaeyoung giggles gleefully. Mina really talks a lot through the messages, probably more than her talk in real life. Her eyes captivated at Mina’s second sentence. She smiles, texting the princess back, hands still trembling, albeit it’s much better than before.

**_Can’t imagine myself without you too…_ **

Chaeyoung tightens her grip onto her phone, so happy with the fact that she has Mina’s phone number now. She always forgot to ask Mina about it since she never saw Mina playing her phone whenever they were together. Once, she ever thought that Mina doesn’t have a phone, damn.

But! That thought is totally wrong! Now, Chaeyoung has Mina’s number. She can contact the princess whenever she want. They’ll become closer with this simple thing.

Chaeyoung jolts when she feels her phone vibrates again. It’s still from her princess.

**_[My Princess]_ **

**_Good to hear that :D then, see you later! :*_ **

:*

That’s a kiss, then. Mina sent her a kiss emoticon.

Chaeyoung could feel her tummy whisked brusquely. Her chest starts hammering so hard, as her eyes stare at the kiss emoticon.

Her crazy smile continues. Probably, it will be an everlasting smile.

_I slightly could feel your heart, Mina. I want you, and I know you want me too. Thinking about this makes me so damn happy, and I want it to be true. But, it’s too dangerous for us to get further than being friends right now. It’s better for us to stay like this for a while. When the right time come, we’ll be together. And I believe that time will come to us. For now, let’s be only friend. Friend who adore each other, help each other, and stay beside each other. Friend who love each other, even without saying the word out aloud._

She texts Mina back.

**_See you too, Mina <3_ **

When Jeongyeon calls her to come over, Chaeyoung buries her phone down to her pocket. The smile stays. No, it’ll never leave her face. As long as she has Mina’s face in her mind, that smile will always be there.

 


	13. Sleep Well, Good Night

 

Mina stares at the screen of her phone, reading the texts Chaeyoung sent to her.

**_[Son Chaeyoung]_ **

**_See you too, Mina <3_ **

Mina smiles widely, totally happy with this simple stuff. She never expected that texting Chaeyoung would be so great like this. Achieving replies from her did make Mina feels tickled and contented.

It’s been a while since Mina last time used her phone. It’s not because she can’t operate it well. Obviously, she doesn’t really have so much friends, it made she thought that she doesn’t really need a phone. But somehow, she felt that she needs to use it again. Moreover, after what happened at the night when Chaeyoung and Jihyo got to her room through her window, did that because they can’t contact Mina in any way, makes her think that she needs to use her phone again.

Mina asked Sana for Chaeyoung’s phone number. Sana teased her a bit while giving it, made Mina blushed a little. Mina considerately composed her first text, kept correcting it again and again, and sent it when she finally sure her text is alright. She didn’t really expect to receive the reply that fast, but when Chaeyoung’s reply arrived, her smile is getting wider.

“Mina, come on. Let’s go home,” she hears Momo calls her eagerly. She’s been walking home from the school with the Japanese since few days ago. They chitchat a lot, talking about school, about Japan, about how they first time stepped their feet on this South Korea ground. It’s a lot of fun, really. Sana and Momo, they’re so friendly and talkative. So, even though Mina isn’t a person who talk much, their times would never be silenced. That’s kinda relieving for Mina, who is quiet and doesn’t do talk so much.

“So, Mina,” Sana nudges Mina’s arm, makes sure Mina is listening her words. “Are you going to Jeongyeon’s party?”

Mina keeps silent. She eyes Momo and Sana, who now are staring at Mina eagerly, waiting for Mina’s answer. Their eyes are beaming at Mina, as though they’re really looking forward for Mina’s answer. Mina feels kinda nervous with their warm and lovely gaze, still not used with it.

“I, uhm,” Mina grins, nervously looks at Sana and Momo’s eyes. “I still don’t know.”

“Eh?” It’s Momo, of course. “What do you mean?”

Mina shrugs. “I have to talk to my mom about this. If I got her permission, I’ll go.”

Mina sees Momo and Sana nod in sync. Sometimes, it scares Mina. They really move in sync, they think the same, they do the same, as though they are one. _They must have been friends since a long time ago._

“I hope she say yes, Mina. I really want to have some fun with you,” Sana pouts while saying this. “I really want to go to the party with you two.”

“Me too,” Momo adds eagerly. “This is our first party at high school. It’s gonna be lit!” Momo sounds so excited with the party, makes Mina excited too. She hopes her mom would allow her to go to the party. If she wouldn’t, Mina doesn’t even know what to do.

///

It’s 11.30 pm. Chaeyoung is already sleeping. But her sleep is disturbed by her phone’s vibrates.

It must be Jeongyeon. That stupid ostrich should be having some free time just to disturb this cutie.

Chaeyoung, thoughts that it must be Jeongyeon, decides to ignore the vibration and carries on her peaceful sleep.

But, damn, the phone won’t stop vibrating. The phone itself is almost fall down from the side table. So, Chaeyoung snatches the phone fastly, gonna texts Jeongyeon back in rage.

But, the madness is all gone when she sees _My Princess_ name is shown on her phone screen. There are tons of messages from her, Mina.

Something happen?

Chaeyoung, with her half-closed eyes, open the very first message.

**_[My Princess]_ **

**_Chaeng, are you awake?_ **

_Yes, babe. For you, I’ll open my eyes wide awake._

Chaeyoung checks the other messages.

**_[My Princess]_ **

**_Chaeng. Are you up?_ **

**_I’m sorry for disturbing you but I really need help_ **

**_I know this sounds so stupid, but I need a help with my homework_ **

Homework..?

Chaeyoung halted for seconds, slogging to sit. She reaches the lamp beside her bed and turns it on, starts texting a reply.

**_Hey there. I’m wide awake right now coz of you_ **

Chaeyoung waits for a minute when the next text arrives.

**_[My Princess]_ **

**_Thanks god you up. I have a problem with math homework that the deadline is tomorrow. Could you please help me solve number 9?_ **

Chaeyoung sighs, her hand comes up to massage her shut eyes. Oh damn God, she’s sleepy. But damn, how could she not help this sweetie doing her homework?

So, she slogs to the edge of her bed, gets to her feet and walks towards the desk. She shoves out her math book, opening the page of the homework. She studies the question, doesn’t really remember the question since she’d done it few days ago. It’s about algebra, which is obvious that Chaeyoung can’t easily explain it through texts. So, she takes her phone and types a message.

**_I can’t explain it through texts. I’m calling you..._ **

Chaeyoung sends the message, and she didn’t wait for Mina’s reply. She dials Mina’s number afterwards, puts the phone on her ear, listening the dialing tone wordlessly. She never expected that when Mina picks up her call, and her soft and subtle voice comes out through the phone, that thing totally makes her legs weak.

_“Chaeng?”_

Chaeyoung gulps, couldn’t say a reply at the moment. The voice, Mina’s voice, it feels so different hearing her voice from phone line. Her voice is still mind and gentle, still pleasuring. It’s lower, and… sexier. She sounds a bit tired and sleepy, yet forced to keep awake to finish the damn homework.

 _“Chaeng?”_ she calls once again, this time sounds a bit worried. The call had been started a while ago, yet Chaeyoung still in silent. She really likes it, enjoying listening Mina’s voice so much. _“Seriously, Chaeng. Please don’t goofing around like this. Please talk—”_

“Mina.”

This time, it’s Mina who paused. Chaeyoung didn’t hear anything for a while, and herself also didn’t say anything. “Mina, it’s me. I’m here to explain you the homework.”

Chaeyoung hears Mina clears her throat. _“Hey, Chaeng.”_ A short halt. _“Damn you, you scared me just a while ago.”_

Chaeyoung giggles at this. “I’m sorry. I was just…” Chaeyoung giggles again. “Thinking.” She sits on the chair and gets ready to explain the homework. “Okay, Mina. Number 9, huh? Are you ready to hear my explanation?”

She hears Mina’s hum. _“Been doing this stuff for hours so I’m a bit tired, but, yeah, I’m good.”_

“Okay.” Chaeyoung shifts her butts, finding for more comfortable position. “Here we go.”

For the next hours, Chaeyoung helps Mina doing her homework. She explains the algebra, slowly yet detailed, makes sure Mina understands everything she says. She thought Mina only asking for number 9, but no. She keeps asking for another question, it keeps coming out, and Chaeyoung patiently explains everything.

When Chaeyoung finished explain the last question, she glances over the clock. It’s 12.30 am right now. “Any other question, Mina?”

There a long silence, probably Mina is checking for another question. After a while, Mina replies, _“nope. It’s all done. I can continue the rest by myself. You can go sleep now, Chaeng.”_

Chaeyoung hums, happy that she’s able to help Mina, plus it’s (finally) over. “Are you sure you can finish it alone?”

 _“Don’t worry, you help me a lot. Thank you so much, Chaeng. I’ll treat you something tomorrow.”_ Mina’s voice raised up at the end, Chaeyoung could imagine her pretty gummy smile. _“Thank you so much, Chaeng. Now, get some rest. See you tomorrow.”_

The phone ended up just like that. Chaeyoung was only there explaining the homework, while Mina was there doing the thing Chaeyoung explain to her. Somehow, Chaeyoung feels disappointed, but she knows she can’t do anything else though. So, she heaves resignedly, staring at the phone wordlessly, then she leaps to her feet and ambles towards her bed. Left the phone on the desk.

///

It’s 1 am, and Mina is still up. She just finished the homework, been doing the re-check to make sure she didn’t miss anything. When she sure everything’s done, she tidies the books and gets ready to sleep. It’s when she’s already covered by the duvet, totally ready to sleep, her phone rings.

Mina was about to groan in protest when she saw the caller. It’s Chaeyoung. She quickly accepts the call.

She clears her throat nervously. “Hello?”

A beat of silence passed and Chaeyoung’s voice comes. _“Mina.”_

Even though she likes hearing Chaeyoung’s voice through the line, sounds more low and deep, Mina still doesn’t like the fact that Chaeyoung is still up. It’s 1 am, damn. “Chaeng? Why you still up? I told you to—”

 _“Can’t sleep,”_ Chaeyoung cuts Mina’s words. _“Because of you. You must be responsible for this.”_

Mina can’t say a word. She knows Chaeyoung was sleeping when she called her earlier. She could hear it through her voice. And it’s possible if Chaeyoung can’t sleep now, because Mina also does whenever someone disturb her sleep.

“I…” Mina trails off. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”

Mina hears Chaeyoung’s giggle there, light yet short. _“It’s okay. I don’t blame you, anyway. I was the one who want to help you more than number 9.”_

Mina smiles. This small, always success to make her heart flutter. Her mind is filled with Chaeyoung’s face, with her wide smile plasters on her face. It’s pretty. It’s beautiful.

“ _By the way, I’m serious when I said you’re responsible for this_ ,” Chaeyoung adds, sounds sleepy. _“You really have to do something to make me sleep.”_

“What?” Mina stutters, suddenly feeling uneasy. “What should I do?” Mina doesn’t even know what to do. Doing something to make Chaeyoung sleep? How to do that? “What do you want me to do?”

 _“Uhm,”_ Chaeyoung hums thoughtfully, while Mina waits nervously. She somehow feels so nervous with Chaeyoung’s request. _“My mom used to read me a story when I was a kid back then.”_ Chaeyoung paused, Mina could see her smile inside her head. _“Let’s see is that still working on me.”_

A story? Chaeyoung wants Mina to tell her a bedtime story? That’s silly!

“I-I don’t have any story,” Mina defends herself, hoping Chaeyoung would change her mind at the moment. She’s stuttering, couldn’t even think of any story to tell to the small. “I’m not so into fairy tale, Chaeng.”

 _“Me either,”_ says Chaeyoung, not letting Mina off from this responsibility that easy. _“But, let’s see if a bedtime story still able to make me sleep.”_

Mina really doesn’t want to do that. Telling story to Chaeyoung, it’s something Mina never imagined before, that she would do that for someone. She doesn’t hate it. It just feels so weird, so strange that Mina feels embarrassed just by thinking herself doing that. And also, she has no idea what story it would be. She can’t remember any of bedtime stories. Her mom never did that before, neither her dad. And so, this request kinda makes her baffled.

“I, uhm,” Mina gulps, trying to get rid her nervousness off. “I can’t remember any story. So, let me search it first on Google, okay—?”

 _“Geez, Mina,”_ Chaeyoung fastly cuts Mina’s words before she even finished it. Mina ceased, listening to Chaeyoung breathing heavily for a moment. _“Just make one, okay? Tell me your own made story.”_

“But—” Mina trails off, couldn’t carry on her words because she knows, she soon will do it. Chaeyoung is totally awake at the moment, is all because of Mina. If Mina didn’t call her before, disturbing her sleep at 11, made her stay awake for hours just to help her doing this stupid math homework, if Mina didn’t do that before, Chaeyoung would not be awake at this time. Mina blames herself because of this. And so, she knows, she has to do something, which is this, telling Chaeyoung a bedtime story.

“Damn, Chaeng. You’re the only person who ever asked me to tell a bedtime story,” Mina huffs as she facepalms herself, sighing, and getting ready to tell Chaeyoung a story. She hears Chaeyoung’s light giggle, but decides to ignore and starts the storytelling.

“Okay, so, once upon a time, there was a little penguin living inside a zoo,” Mina starts, still couldn’t believe that she’s really doing this. Chaeyoung successfully made her did this. “Every day, all she did was pleasuring the people who look at her. She did cute stuffs, or maybe just simply living her ordinary life, which was attractive for human who came to the zoo to watch her.”

_“Oh my god, I love this story already.”_

“Could you please not interrupt me?” Mina grits her teeth and sighs. “Every day, the little penguin did the same things. Over and over, and it made her sick. It made her sad and upset. But the thing that made her sad the most was, that no human ever realized that she was sad. That she was lonely, that she needed a friend. The little penguin was so sad and lonely, but she had to pleasure the people who came to watch her, so she endured it. She coped with the pain, pushed it into the deepest part of her heart, and kept doing stuffs that makes everyone’s happy, even though that meant she was the only one hurted.”

Mina paused for a moment, resting. She doesn’t know how she got this idea, it’s just coming out so easily. While Chaeyoung’s been listening wordlessly, only her breathing sound heard through the line.

“And, she was so lonely, till she met this friend.” Mina paused again, smiling. “A little cub.”

_“Wait. How did they met each other? Was the cub busted into the penguin’s cage or—”_

“They just met, okay?” Mina avoids to answer Chaeyoung’s sudden question, apparently not ready for it. She won’t prepare for the answer, though. “They just accidentally met, and foila, they became friends.”

Mina hears Chaeyoung hums. _“Okay. So, what happen next?”_

Mina heaves. “Okay, so, the little penguin met this cub accidently. At first, she didn’t really like the cub because the cub was kinda annoying to her. The cub was always trying to include herself into the penguin’s problems, and always trying to help the penguin, which is strange for the penguin as she never had a friend before.”

Mina for a moment paused, somehow curious about Chaeyoung’s opinion about this story. But as she mentioned to not interrupt the storytelling, probably Chaeyoung is finally becomes a meek and not going to cut the story. Or maybe, she’s just starting to get sleepy.

“The penguin was afraid that the cub was actually trying to gain something from her, that the cub was being friend with her because of ‘something’. But no, as they’re getting closer day by day, the penguin knew that the cub was sincere. She knew that the cub was honest and heartfelt, truly becoming the penguin’s friend because she wanted too. And so, the cub’s efforts were paid, as the penguin started opening her heart for the cub.”

Mina rests for a beat, her mind is thinking for the next scenes of the story she made. “They became friends in the end. The penguin started feeling the need of the cub, while the cub always felt like she need to protect the penguin. They became one, needed each other the most. Even though they two were a different species, it didn’t make them separated. They still got through a lot of things together, adored each other the most.” Mina paused again. “And they lived happily ever after.”

That’s the end. Mina couldn’t think more than that. Despite that she’s in her sleepy mode at the moment, Mina isn’t a good story maker. She’s not a poet, nor a writer. She can’t make the story any longer, she has no idea, no more story line inside her head. So, she just ended it there, the bird and the mammals became friends, and they lived happily forever.

She waits for a while, there’s no any response from Chaeyoung. It was a very awkward moment, and silence one, until finally Chaeyoung utters, _“that’s all?”_

Mina nods, only realizing it later that Chaeyoung can’t see her. “Yeah. That’s all,” Mina easily slurs, slightly hoping that the short story is worthy to be called a bedtime story. “Are you feeling sleepy yet?” Well, a bedtime story should make the listeners feeling sleepy, isn’t it?

Mina hears a heavy sigh through the phone. _“Nope. Not a bit.”_ And that answer somehow makes Mina feels disappointed of herself. _“But, despite the fact that your story is still lack in many ways, I still like it.”_

By that, the glint comes back to Mina’s eyes. “Really? You like the story?”

 _“No,”_ Chaeyoung shortly answers. _“Your voice. I really like it.”_

No.

_What’s that mean?_

_“I think I can hear it every single night and never be bored.”_

Those words. Why? Why Chaeyoung said that? Why Chaeyoung uttered that, and makes Mina gets flustered? Why Chaeyoung said that, and makes Mina’s heart skips a beat? Why Chaeyoung said that, and makes Mina feels… happy?

Mina couldn’t hold herself from smiling like a crazy. Her stomach is tickled, she doesn’t understand and know what’s happening with her. Her chest is pounding so fast and so hard, she thinks she could hear it. Her head is light, and she can’t think anything else except one, the girl in the other side of the line.

_“Anyway, Mina, may I add something in your story?”_

Mina still can’t over the previous moment, and couldn’t reply anything for Chaeyoung’s question. Too loss of words, so she just nods fastly. Chaeyoung obviously can’t see that, but the small girl still carrying on her words. She probably didn’t expecting Mina to respond it. _“Okay, so, I just want to add some parts. Just to fill the story, you know. Cause the story is empty in many ways.”_

Mina hears Chaeyoung clears her throat, getting ready. _“So, the cub was so happy that the penguin finally opened her heart for the cub. At first, the cub didn’t expect too much from the penguin. She thought that the bird was actually just the same like the other, an ordinary person—I mean, animal. But she was wrong. The penguin was different. She was different in so many ways. The penguin was so kind, so great, so beautiful, and much nicer than the penguin ever thought about herself. And that was why the cub was so happy to become the penguin’s friend.”_

Mina couldn’t say a word. Again, Chaeyoung makes her loss of words, speechless, doesn’t even know how to react those words.

_“They’re getting closer day by day, and the feelings inside their heart was changing bit by bit. The cub, she really adored the penguin. She wanted to protect, to make sure that the penguin was fine. She didn’t want the penguin to be sad and insecure. All she wanted, was the penguin to be happy. She wanted the penguin to smile, because whenever the penguin smiled, the world became so beautiful, and the cub almost lost her sanity.”_

Mina breathes heavily. There’s something stuck inside her throat, as she can’t say anything. Her eyes sting.

_“Every time they apart, the cub always hope that they’ll meet again soon. Every time they apart, the cub still can’t stop thinking about the penguin. Every time they apart, the cub always pray to god, begging the god to make sure the penguin was fine and okay, to protect the penguin until their next meet. And whenever they met, and the cub saw that the penguin was fine, the cub would be so relieved. Because the penguin was so important for her.”_

“Chae—”

_“The penguin was always sad, and that made the cub sad too. The cub wanted to help the penguin so much, but she knew she can’t do much. So, she just stayed beside the penguin, helped her, and always tried her best to stay beside the penguin whenever the penguin needed her. She always tried her best to make the penguin accompanied, so she won’t felt lonely again. She always wanted the best for the penguin, and she hoped her efforts made something.”_

“Chae—”

 _“And the cub always hoped that the penguin realize that. She wanted the penguin to realize that she was a very beautiful creature. That she was a very amazing, incredible creature that the cub ever met. She deserved happiness more than the others did. She deserved love more than the others did.”_ A moment of silence pass them in brief. _“The cub hoped she knew that.”_

She deserved love more than the others did.

Mina couldn’t say a word. This part, the part that makes Mina tears finally fall down and wet her cheeks. She doesn’t even know why, but that words sound so beautiful, so sincere and heartfelt.

 _“Mina?”_ Chaeyoung calls her softly, checking the latter. _“Are you there?”_

Mina still can’t say anything. She’s afraid that if she talks now, her voice would sound shaky and makes Chaeyoung worried of her more. But as Chaeyoung keeps calling her, Mina swallows thickly, trying her best to be okay. “Yeah, I’m here.”

Damn! Her voice is shaking a bit! She hopes Chaeyoung didn’t hear that.

She hears Chaeyoung heaves a sigh, relieved. _“Geez. I thought you fall asleep.”_

Mina laughs at this. Still crying, but that isn’t a sad cry. So, she shouldn’t have a problem with that. “No. There’s no way I could fall asleep while talking with you.” Mina gulps again, her voice still shaky. “The story,” Mina smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

 _“It is?”_ Chaeyoung chuckles proudly, sounds satisfied with her own work. _“I’m just adding your story, though. That’s not mine.”_

“No,” Mina smiles again, really hoping that Chaeyoung could see that. She hopes she can see Chaeyoung’s smile as well at this very moment. “It’s our story starts from now.”

There’s a moment of halt before finally Chaeyoung says, _“yeah. Of course. It’s always been our story.”_

The silence continues, only their breathing sound heard through the phone. Mina is still crying silently, and Chaeyoung, Mina doesn’t know what that small doing in the other side.

_“You okay, Mina?”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Mina fastly utters. “I’m fine, totally fine.” Sniff.

_Oh._

_Damn._

_“Are you crying?”_

Mina laughs freely. Indeed, Son Chaeyoung knows her so well.

“Yeah. I’m in tears now,” she chooses to tell it to Chaeyoung. There’s no need to hide her own feeling at this moment. Chaeyoung probably expected this when she told her addition of the story. “It’s your fault. The story is so beautiful that I can’t stop myself from tearing up.”

Mina hears Chaeyoung groans in there. _“Ohh, damn. I didn’t mean to do that, Mina. I’m so sorry.”_

Mina laughs. “Don’t feel sorry, though. Why do you feel sorry when you just made something so beautiful?” Mina fastly reassures Chaeyoung that everything’s fine. She’s crying not because something bad. “I’ll be glad to hear you tell me that story again next time.”

Chaeyoung was paused a beat before says this with her soft tone, _“my pleasure to do that next time to you, Mina.”_

After that, they both are in silent. No word comes out from both lips, only wordlessly listening to each other’s breathing. It’s still pleasuring, though. Like, no word can define this very moment, no word need. They both know each other’s heart, they both understand each other, even though without saying things out aloud.

 _“Mina,”_ finally, Chaeyoung breaks the silence. _“I think we should sleep now. We still have to go to school tomorrow.”_

Mina snapped. Damn, she just realizes that it’s almost 2 am right now. They should be sleeping at the time. But there they are, talking in the phone, sometimes just keeping the silence fill the air between them but not even complaining it at all.

Mina bites her lip. “Yeah, you’re right. We should sleep right now.”

_“Okay. So, bye? See you tomorrow.”_

“Uhm,” Mina hums. “See you tomorrow, Chaeng.”

And when Mina is about to hang up the call, Chaeyoung calls her hastily. _“Wait, Mina!”_

Mina puts the phone beside her ear again, still listening. “Yes, Chaeng?”

 _“I forgot to tell you the most important part of the story,”_ Chaeyoung adds. Mina heard Chaeyoung cleared her throat before saying, _“the cub. She loved the penguin.”_

One.

Two.

Three.

Mina couldn’t respond it fastly. All she able to do is just deciphering the words. Her head is suddenly light, her heart once again skipped a beat, and everything becomes so blur. The words are echoing inside her head.

_“The cub loved her. And that’s all I want to add.”_

Chaeyoung is in silent, as though she’s waiting for Mina to respond that. Mina gulps. “Really, Chaeng?”

_“Yeah. She really did.”_

Mina smiles at this. She got the hidden message. And that makes her so contented.

“I think,” Mina shuts her eyes, imagining Chaeyoung’s face in front of her. That wide smile of her always makes Mina amused. “I think the penguin loved her too.”

There’s a long silence after that. Mina’s still laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, while waiting for Chaeyoung to response. But the silence is quite too long, so Mina calls Chaeyoung. “Chaeng?”

 _“Yeah, Mina. I’m here.”_ Chaeyoung sounds like she’s kinda spaced out. _“I was kinda surprised with that. But,”_ Chaeyoung halted. _“That sounds good. Very very good.”_

“Right?”

Another silence again. Mina checks out the time and it’s pass 2 am. Damn, they really have to end this call.

“Chaeng, I think we really need to end this call,” Mina laughs, they keep saying they gonna end the call but still not doing it yet. Mina hears Chaeyoung hums. _“Yes, of course. If not, we’ll be talking until dawn.”_

Mina smiles. “So, good night, Chaeyoung.”

There’s a brief halt until Chaeyoung also farewells, _“good night, Mina. Don’t forget to dream about me.”_

Mina giggles softly. “I absolutely will.”

After that, the call ends. Mina was the one who hang up first. She knows that Chaeyoung probably won’t do it.

After the call ends, Mina stares at the ceiling. She puts her cellphone above her chest, clutching it so tightly. That call was so great, beyond her expectation. She was kinda upset that Chaeyoung was still up before instead of sleeping. She was also baffled when Chaeyoung asked her to do a storytelling, making a story by her own. But now, this moment probably would be one of the best time she ever had. The smooth talk, the story about the penguin and the cub, the hidden messages behind the story, all of that made Mina so happy. It made her day, she’ll never ever forget this for the rest of her time.

Mina smiles. Her hand is reaching out, grasping the air that she imagines as Chaeyoung.

She told it. Mina told it to Chaeyoung. About her heart, her feeling.

Now, they both know. They both aware of each other’s heart. They both know, that they are actually having the same feeling. Love.

Mina doesn’t expecting anything after that. She didn’t have any hidden intention by telling Chaeyoung that. She’ll never force Chaeyoung to stay by her side all the time. No, she won’t burden Chaeyoung by being a weak. It’s Chaeyoung’s choice, she can choose what she wants to do. If Chaeyoung can’t cope with Mina anymore, that’s probably will break Mina into pieces, but hell yeah, it’s Chaeyoung’s choice. Mina will never handcuff Chaeyoung into her, just to make sure that she won’t be able to run away from Mina. No. That’s not Mina.

But,

Chaeyoung chose this. Chaeyoung chose to stay beside her, to help her, to be her friend. It’s not easy to have a life like Mina’s, but it’s not easy as well to help someone who has life like Mina’s. They have to be patient, brave, composed, calm, and much more. They have to bear confronting a tons of problem. They have to be calm whenever their friend has a situation. They have to endure the pain too, even though is not as much as the main victim.

And Chaeyoung, she did that.

She helps Mina a lot. She included herself in every problems Mina has. She protects Mina, she takes care of Mina. She teaches Mina a lot of new things. Friends, bravery, confidence, boldness. She teaches Mina how to be heartfelt, to be kind and open. The most important is, Chaeyoung teaches her about love.

Mina smiles again. That small. She did a lot of things that affect Mina. And Mina knows, it’s only about time that Chaeyoung would teach her another new thing. She’ll patiently wait for that.

Now, they both know. They both know that they love each other. But yet, no one asks for a further relationship. Being each other’s girlfriend, just thinking about it already makes Mina’s heart thumping like crazy, cheeks burnt red and hot. Only think about it already makes Mina contented.

But again, no one asks. And Mina also thinks that this is the best for now. They only being each other’s friend, that’s the best for now. They’re still too young to understand what love is. They’re still too young to own each other. They’re still too young to do stuffs that girlfriends usually do. And last, at a time like this, Mina still having tons of problem with her own family, it’s probably the best for them to be only friend. Because if they become each other’s girl, things would be more complicated. Things like jealousy, dates in every weekend, would only make Mina burdened ant not enjoying the time. So, yeah, it’s better like this. Friends.

Besides, Chaeyoung being Mina’s friend already did a lot of things, right?

Mina’s still reaching out her hand, grasping the figure she made by her own head, Chaeyoung’s figure. She grasps it, smiling towards the figure.

“Son Chaeyoung,” she calls softly. The figure she imagined is smiling at her fondly. Mina smiles again. “I’ll never let you go. So please,” she paused. “Don’t let me off. Bear with me.”

Mina smiles again for the last time of that night.

She hopes that she dreams about Chaeyoung tonight. About Chaeyoung and her. Together, being happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter was planned to be much longer than this, but I decided to split it into two. Next episode is coming with more tension and also fluff ^^
> 
> So, honestly, I never planned the call to be this long. Never planned it to be a storytelling time as well. But as I didn’t know how to carry on this story smoothly, and suddenly this idea popped out, then there it is. Storytelling time! I hope you guys found this chapter is satisfying :D
> 
> I personally like the part where Mina started the story of the penguin and the cub. It was so cute and sweet, and had a tons of hidden messages behind it. I never planned to make Mina or Chaeyoung confess this way, but, hell, it happened, and it was smooth just like them :3 I thought it probably the best to tell the readers that they both have the same feelings, which is love. Damn, probably you guys already knew it. But, I just wanted to make it official, to make it clear that Mina also loves Chaeyoung back.
> 
> It’s getting trickier, more complicated and more exasperating, that they both knew they love each other, yet chose to be each other’s friend. They both have their own reasons, and somehow I’m afraid that you guys aren’t agree with them. So, I hope you guys respect MiChaeng’s perspective here and still carry on reading this story :D
> 
> Anyway, does anyone here realize that my chapter titles were TWICE’s songs title? Hahaha it’s been so hard to keep it that way, trying my best to make a connection between the title and the story of its chapter. I hope one or maybe two or lot of you guys found out about this :3 for those who didn’t know every of it, you guys better check it out because TWICE’s songs are absolutely lit! (Well it supposed to be Fancy not Fancy You hahaha)
> 
> [SPOILER WARNING!] And else, lately, I’ve been thinking so much about how I should end this story. You guys know that I won’t let my story end with a so-so ending hahaha I want to make it intense, lot of tears and pain, and another sick things. So, I’ll just remind you here. This story is starting to get more intense. I still have a pack of plans for fluff things, but I’ll not letting you guys happy all the time (laughing creepily). From now, I’ll more focus with Mina’s family’s problem, and Chaeyoung will absolutely include into it. I still have no main idea how to end this story, but one another thing, I probably would kill someone here as well, just like what I did in R336 (laughing creepily again)
> 
> Mina’s family’s problem will get shittier than it already does, so, prepare yourself.
> 
> Last but not least, things between Mina and Chaeyoung will get sweeter. As they both know each other’s feeling, then, they’ll be fine with much more affection and stuffs towards each other. Flirting, teasing, and else is coming up. Soon, something big will happen (this is the biggest spoiler for now!!)
> 
> Okay, so, that’s all. I honestly didn’t expecting me writing this Author’s Note this long, but I really like interacting with you guys. Your comments really made my day, sometimes I laugh by myself like a crazy just by re-reading the comments. So, I really hope that you all can start pressing the vote, and then put a comment below. Just flood this story with comments, I really like it :D
> 
> Thank you so much! Don’t forget to comment, vote (Wattpad), subscribe (AFF), and kudos (AO3)!!! See you on the next chapter!!!
> 
> MORE NOTE! For those who's reading this through AO3, you can visit me on Wattpad and AFF because I more active there :D Thank you


	14. Hold Me Tight

Chaeyoung yawns widely, though it’s still 9 am. She’s inside the class, in the middle of math class. The teacher is explaining something in front of the class, but Chaeyoung can’t focus. She’s very sleepy at the moment, and been trying her best to keep her eyes open. She used to sleep at 10 pm, but last night, she slept at pass 2. She only realized the effect right now.

This morning, Chaeyoung woke up by her mom barged into her room and shook her hardly. She’d been calling Chaeyoung’s name for hundreds and yet, the baby girl wasn’t flinched a bit and still sleeping deeply. She had to pull Chaeyoung out from the bed in force to wake the baby girl. And Chaeyoung needed some more minutes to gather her consciousness while sitting on the floor after that. Damn, she doesn’t know that it would affect this badly.

The teacher is talking about a new topic. But, Chaeyoung really couldn’t understand it a bit. The sight of Ms. Song is blur, her voice is echoing inside her head. She’s sure that her face looks so damn gloomy, because Ms. Song just calls her name out aloud, telling her to go to the rest room and wash her face. And of course, Chaeyoung would willingly do that. She also hopes that she would back with her head clear and fresh.

Chaeyoung hops into her feet, really going to the rest room, when she caught the face of Mina is staring at her. It’s only the time when Chaeyoung could see someone’s face clearly today, and Mina looks so damn worried. Chaeyoung really wants to tell Mina that she’s fine. But, of course she can’t. Not with the whole class is staring at her.

So, she just gives Mina a brief smile while she walks exit the classroom.

///

“Son baby, you okay?” Jihyo puts an ice coffee in front of Chaeyoung’s face, who’s been resting her head on the table, her own arm as a pillow. She looks up and sees Jihyo is staring at her gently. “Drink it. You look totally sleepy.”

Chaeyoung groans, somehow happy that Jihyo realized it. She sees Jihyo in front of face, while Jeongyeon and Tzuyu are also there, also looking at the small. Chaeyoung shuts her eyes to rid the sleepiness off, hearing Jihyo tells Tzuyu and Jeongyeon what happened at the class before. It’s such a weird, because they all know that Chaeyoung always sleep in time and never fall asleep in the class before.

“Something happened, Son baby?” Jeongyeon asks while strokes Chaeyoung’s crown. She knows Jeongyeon is teasing her with that baby call. She slogs to lift her head up, showing her best mad expression. “I’m fine, y’all. Just feeling sleepy right now. And stop calling me baby,” she huffs, apparently dislikes the baby call and resents. But that only makes Jihyo and Jeongyeon want to tease her more.

While Jeongyeon and Jihyo are busy petting Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung madly keeps shrugging them off, Tzuyu stares at Chaeyoung wordlessly. She catches something from Chaeyoung’s smile, like there’s this good thing happened with her and she didn’t tell them yet.

“Something good really happened, huh?” Tzuyu asks, stating. It makes the other three cease in sudden, eyes are all in Tzuyu. Jeongyeon and Jihyo draw themselves away from Chaeyoung and sits back to their own seats. Chaeyoung gulps, knowing that this three airheads would never stop asking her until she finally says the reason.

She heaves a sigh. “It’s just… me and Mina,” and at this, Jeongyeon already gasps loudly, Jihyo’s eyes widened, while Tzuyu’s expressionless face still there. “She texted me last night. And, you know…” Chaeyoung pauses for a beat. “It was a great time that I didn’t even realize that it was past 1 am when we finished talking.”

Chaeyoung looks at Jeongyeon’s surprised face, somehow annoyed that Jeongyeon’s been exaggerating things between Mina and her. She winces when Jeongyeon leans towards her just to whispers, “you guys did sexting?”

“What the hell?! No!” Chaeyoung pushes Jeongyeon’s face away from her front, totally annoyed right now. She doesn’t understand why Jeongyeon could easily blab that, but really, her pervert head really needs to be knocked off. “You gross! Get your dirty mind off from my… friend.”

“Friend, huh? You kidding me,” Jihyo slurps her drink in ease, watching the two no-jam bros with such an amused eyes. “So, what was it about?”

Chaeyoung glares at Jeongyeon, warns her to shut her mouth for seconds. “She was asking for math homework. And I was helping her to finish it. That’s all.”

There’s a halt of silence, apparently the three don’t really believe it. “You joking,” Tzuyu slurs in disbelief, makes Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “What are you guys thinking, huh? Sexting?” she once again glares to Jeongyeon, who now looks a bit disappointed.

“Boring.”

Chaeyoung hits Jeongyeon for that, while Jihyo still looks at her thoughtfully. “And you two were just talking about a goddamn homework, Chaeng? Really?”

“I swear, Jihyo. We didn’t do anything,” says Chaeyoung, tries to convince Jihyo and the others that they only went that far. Well, it wasn’t that simple, honestly. Mina and Chaeyoung really had a great time last night. The indirect confession, the bed time story that was as sweet as candy, Chaeyoung couldn’t even stop thinking about that. Not without herself being blushed like a crazy. And obviously, she can’t tell those sweet times to the airhead. They’ll tease Chaeyoung for decades, and Chaeyoung’s pretty sure she can’t handle that.

But, even though Chaeyoung already told them that they didn’t do anything, still, Jihyo still won’t easily believe that. Obviously, being friends with Chaeyoung for years makes she easily caught the small girl when she’s lying.

And Jihyo was about to protest, wanting Chaeyoung to tell them everything, when suddenly, Mina shows up and approaches Chaeyoung in ease. The other three are petrified, could only stare at this two innocent creatures.

“Hi,” Mina greets shortly, her eyes were paused at Chaeyoung for a moment before it travels to the other three. “Hi,” she replays the greeting, didn’t hear any reply so she thought they probably didn’t hear her soft voice. The three are in silent, waiting for Chaeyoung to take a move as they aren’t too close with Mina, except Jihyo who’s in silent because she slightly curious with what purpose that makes Mina come to them.

Mina seems a bit nervous with those pairs of eyes watching her solely. She came with such a confidence, but when she faces the airheads, she suddenly feels uneasy and jittery. Well, she hates being the sole attention. So, she just gonna do what she planned since before.

She sheepishly puts a strawberry milk in front of Chaeyoung. With a slightly blushed face and soft movements of her, Mina says, “I just want to give you this.” She paused when she caught Jeongyeon and Tzuyu’s gaze. “As a thanks for last night.”

Heard that, the three look at Chaeyoung sharply, studying every movements Chaeyoung makes. And they could easily see that Chaeyoung is starting to get nervous. She’s fidgeting on her seat, uncomfortable with those eyes that gazing at her solely. She shuts her eyes resignedly when Jeongyeon asks Mina, “what’s so special with last night?”

Chaeyoung could only hope that Mina not saying any detail about last night. Obviously, the bed time story and their confession are such a secret between them, only Mina and Chaeyoung. She hopes Mina could keep their secret, even with Jeongyeon prying on her.

Chaeyoung could only stare at Mina wordlessly, somehow hoping that Mina could sense the signal she sends. But, well, they aren’t superhero, who has gift or superpower. Chaeyoung is so nervous when Mina opens her mouth, saying, “oh, she kindly helped me doing my homework.” She paused, only for shifting her eyes from Jeongyeon back to Chaeyoung. “And, it was a great night, right, Chaeyoung?”

Chaeyoung, who knows that the three’s been eyeing her, realizes that she should answer carefully. She bites her lip, answering, “yeah, it was a great night, Mina.” She talks while shrugging, tries to look chill in front of her besties, but of course she failed, as the others just stare at her in silent.

Mina, seems like she doesn’t really care about the other three, carries on the talk with Chaeyoung. “Hey, you said you wanna go with me to Jeongyeon’s party, right?”

Jeongyeon, who sees this talk as a chance for her to be a silly cupid between her small friend and her crush, quickly answers Mina’s question instead of Chaeyoung. “Yeah, absolutely, young lady. She’ll come over to your house and pick you up tomorrow night.”

Mina, heard that, smiles widely, apparently excited. “That’s great. I’ll text you when I’m ready, okay? So you won’t wait for too long.”

“Oh, dear. Chaeyoung would happily wait for you, even if it takes forever,” Jeongyeon mindlessly slurs again, receives a strong pinch on her thigh from Chaeyoung who’s sitting beside her. She flinches, shrieks in pain, but it doesn’t stop her from saying, “she’ll happily wait for the princess.”

Mina laughs at Jeongyeon’s joke, even though it’s lame. She smiles at the end of her laugh, showing her gummy. “Then, I’ll also be happy to wait for her to pick me up,” Mina mutters delightfully, her tone is so bright and light. Her jumpy movements really spreads the happiness to the others. They could easily see her feeling towards Chaeyoung from that warm eyes. And they’re really happy for it.

When Mina byes them, leaves with such a jumpy steps as though she has a spring under her feet, the airhead turn their heads to Chaeyoung and see the blushed red like a tomato face of Chaeyoung’s.

“There’s definitely something happened between you two.”

“Absolutely.”

“So obvious.”

“Guys, guys, please,” Chaeyoung facepalms, hides her blushed face from her besties. “We’re just texting and talking. That’s all,” Chaeyoung says it resignedly.

“But, there’s definitely something happened during that talk, right?” Jeongyeon smirks wolfishly. “Damn, Chaeng. I’m so jealous of you.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself from blushing. Somehow, she doesn’t understand why the hell these three are so curious with her love story. But back again, she also would do the same thing if one of this three has a crush, prying over their love stories.

Jihyo and Tzuyu have been single for almost of their entire life. Jihyo’s straight as hell, had a boyfriend when they’re a junior high-schooler, and dumped him for trying to touch her in some of disrespectful way. While Tzuyu doesn’t really care about that thing, as she only cares about dogs (and Chaeyoung). While Jeongyeon has this crush thing on Nayeon, been liking her for more than a year, and yet, there’s still nothing good happen between them two. Chaeyoung couldn’t believe that Jeongyeon is such a coward when it comes to Nayeon. That’s why that short hair girl’s been jealous with Chaeyoung and Mina.

Chaeyoung sees a kind of envy gaze that Jeongyeon fires towards her. She doesn’t know what to respond for Jeongyeon’s last words, so she just rubs her nape nervously and grins bitterly. “It just happened. We talked until 2 am in the morning. And now I’m so damn sleepy.”

“And on that super long talk, there wasn’t something about sex—”

“I swear to God I’ll slap your damn super ugly face if you talk about something dirty like that again, Yoo Jeongyeon,” this time, it’s Jihyo who resents. She seems annoyed with Jeongyeon’s talk about sex and sex. “Is that how you look at Nayeon?”

“What?! No!” Jihyo’s last sentence successfully triggers Jeongyeon. “Don’t talk bad about Nayeon. She’s different.”

“Exactly,” Chaeyoung fastly mutters. “Mina is also different. She’s special. So, please, stop talking about things like that. We don’t do that,” Chaeyoung states firmly, stares at Jeongyeon right at the eyes so she knows how serious Chaeyoung is right now. “Yet.”

Tzuyu laughs in disbelief at Chaeyoung’s last word, while Jihyo’s eyes widened, gasping. Jeongyeon looks serious at sudden, probably snapped by Chaeyoung’s statement just before. Chaeyoung could only watch them three wordlessly, somehow regrets for saying that yet. Imagining herself with Mina doing things like that is just… beyond her mind. She won’t think about that yet for now.

Jihyo suddenly snatches the strawberry milk Mina gave to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung huffs a hey, but suddenly shut when sees Jihyo is reading something that stick on the milk. Tzuyu and Jeongyeon are curious too, as they crane their long neck closer to Jihyo just to read the same thing.

It’s a post-it Mina stick on the drink. Written beautifully, short but meaningful. At least for Son Chaeyoung.

“Drink it up, and be strong, tiger,” they read in sync, same tone, same flat expression, and same reaction afterwards. They stare at Chaeyoung in amused, loving the sight of shy Chaeyoung who’s right now blushing like crazy, apparently couldn’t lift her face up to see the three in the eyes.

“Dude, she just called you tiger.”

“But you guys have been calling me tiger since we were kids.”

“No, it’s different. First of all, we call you baby tiger,” Tzuyu fastly slurs, giving an emphasis at the _baby tiger_ words. “And, the way she called you tiger, it just sounds like… taigerrrr,” she adds, drawling at the end of the words and weirdly winking at Chaeyoung like she’s flirting the cub. “You know what I mean?”

After a beat of staring at Tzuyu with brows frowned, Chaeyoung mumbles, “no. And I don’t want to know, either.” She takes back the milk from Jihyo’s hand, reads the message by herself. It’s written prettily, simple and neat. Chaeyoung could hear Mina’s voice plays inside her head when she reads the message. She smiles, suddenly remembers what they did last night.

And, the three apparently catch the change of her face. And so, Jihyo utters with some kind of flirty tone. “Geez. Look at that smile.”

Seeing Chaeyoung’s happy face just make them happy as well. This is Chaeyoung’s first love, so they hope the best for the cub. She’s a sweet and kind girl, so confident and positive. They hope she succeed her first love story.

While Chaeyoung starts drinking the milk with that pinkish cheeks, Jeongyeon nudges her arm, still wanna tease the baby. “So, you gonna come to my party with her?”

Chaeyoung answers that with a small nod. “Yeah. Her house is next to mine, so, has no reason to come alone either. I’m gonna pick her up maybe at 8 pm.”

Chaeyoung glances over Jeongyeon just to see the short hair girl is grinning wolfishly. She leans onto Chaeyoung’s side and whispers, “you want me to spare a room for you two?”

At this, Chaeyoung almost burst her milk out of her mouth. She coughs for few times, and Jeongyeon just stills on her seat like she did nothing wrong. She hits her hardly right on her arm, makes the latter shrieks in pain.

“Aww!”

“You jackass! Still talking about that thing?” Chaeyoung resents. She gets onto her feet and starts walking away from the airheads. “I’m done here, guys. I’m leaving.”

The three only watch her in silent, not even hold her back. Chaeyoung takes a glance over them, and seeing Jihyo hits Jeongyeon’s head with her goddamn thick book, just made her day.

///

Chaeyoung is so ready to pick Mina up, been waiting nervously for the princess to text her, when her phone rings. She fastly snatches her phone from the desk and checks the message. It’s from Mina. But, instead of making her happy and excited, this text just makes her smile gone from her face.

_**Chaeng, I can’t leave my room. What should I do?** _

_What?!_

Without hesitate, Chaeyoung fastly dials Mina’s number. It just beeped for twice before she picks up the call. And the time she hears Mina’s voice, her heart breaks.

 _“Chaeng,”_ Mina calls her name. Her soft voice is now replaced with a very sad and beaten voice. _“Chaeng.”_

“Mina, what happen?” she can’t hide her worry. This isn’t the first time she hears Mina’s sad voice, but it always succeed breaking Chaeyoung’s heart. It throbs in pain, hurts like hell. “Are you okay?”

Chaeyoung hears Mina sniffs in the other side. _“I don’t think I can go with you tonight. My mom, she knew about the party, and she didn’t allow me to attend it.”_

“But, why?”

Mina snorts. _“You know that I’m not so good at studying, so, my mom, she can’t let having fun while my grade is still… you know.”_

Chaeyoung shakes her head, tries to understand the whole situation. “But, tomorrow is Saturday. Literally, there’s no one studying at this very moment.”

 _“Exactly! Silly, right? There’s no one who would spend their Friday night studying,”_ Mina huffs madly. _“And now, she locked me in this goddamn room just so I can’t go out. This is so frustrating!”_

It’s kinda worrying to hear Mina suddenly mad like this, like she’s so done with this thing like locking her inside her room. It’s childish, and just so wrong to do it for a high-schooler, Chaeyoung thoughts. But, if that’s what Mrs. Myoui wants, then Mina probably has to do it. It’s a bummer that Mina can’t join her to the party, but Chaeyoung thoughts it’s better for Mina to just do what her mom told her to do, instead of disobey it.

Chaeyoung gulps, wanna tries to calm Mina down. “Mina, calm down, okay?” She hears Mina’s breathe is racing. “It’s okay if you can’t go tonight. We can go to somewhere else later.”

And Chaeyoung isn’t ready for Mina’s answer, which is this. _“What? You kidding me? This is my first party in my entire life, Chaeng! I can’t miss this! I want to spend tonight with you!”_

Despite that the talk sounds so mad and rage, it actually warms Chaeyoung’s heart. How Mina could said that thing while being mad and angry like this? She’s totally amazing.

Chaeyoung shakes her head, tries to focus on the main problem. She doesn’t know that Mina really wants to join the party. And of course she wants Mina to join the party too. But, honestly, she’s worried if her dad knows about it. He’ll probably beat Mina again.

“Mina, I know. I also want you to join me as well, but,” Chaeyoung gulps. “I just want you to be safe. I’m afraid of your dad.”

Mina doesn’t reply at this. Chaeyoung could only hear her breathe through the line. After a moment of silent, Mina finally mumbles, _“Chaeng, I need you to come and pick me up right now.”_

At this, Chaeyoung squints. “But, you can’t go out of your room—”

 _“The window.”_ A halt. _“I’ll jump off the window.”_

“What—”

_“See you in a minute, Chaeng.”_

“But, Mina. Wait—” Too late. Mina just hang up the call. Chaeyoung draws her phone away from her ear, stares at the screen for a beat. And when she finally could realizes what just happened, she quickly shoves her stuff into her bag. When she’s ready, she exits her room, descends the stairs fastly until she stumbles over the carpet. Her mom and her brother caught that sight, and they just stare at her with an inconceivable face. Chaeyoung just grins foolishly, shouting “bye mom,” and leaves the house in quick.

When she’s outside, she could see Mina’s figure is already climbing out her window. Chaeyoung fastly jogs towards the princess, quietly, tries not to being so noisy. She’s right under Mina’s window when Mina tells her to take the ladder. But, Chaeyoung can’t just obey her. Because, somehow, she slightly wants Mina to just stay at her home and be safe.

“Mina, are you sure about this?” Chaeyoung whispers, stays low but loud enough for Mina to hear it. Chaeyoung could see Mina’s red face, obviously she just cried so much before.

Mina just stares at her flatly, no fear or hesitation on her face. “Chaeng, I’ll jump if you not take the ladder right now.”

Chaeyoung swears that she sees Mina’s eyes are beaming, filled with excitement. And she could see Mina is so serious with her words, as she’s about to jump off the window.

“Stop, stop!” Chaeyoung fastly stops her, Mina immediately stopped. “I-I’ll take the ladder, okay? Just wait there and don’t jump. Your legs could be hurt, you know. And that’s bad.” Chaeyoung takes the ladder, slowly brings it into Mina. She sees Mina smirks in victory.

Chaeyoung puts it right under Mina, pouting, apparently defeat. “Are you sure about this, Mina?” Chaeyoung whispers again, eyeing Mina with a gaze full of concern. “I just don’t want something bad happen to you.”

Mina rolls her eyes while descending the ladder. “I’ll be okay, Chaeng. Don’t worry too much about me, okay?”

Chaeyoung only gulps nervously. She feels uneasy, so wrong with what’s happening right now. She’s watching Mina descending the ladder slowly, holding the ladder just so it won’t move. Mina really moves slowly and carefully, and when Mina arrives at the ground, Chaeyoung sighs. “You really move like a grandma.”

“Shut up,” Mina fastly replies. She grabs Chaeyoung’s hand. “Come on, Chaeng.”

But, Chaeyoung won’t move. She stays at her place, staring at something beyond her, which is a window below Mina’s. When Mina turns her face to find out what’s Chaeyoung staring at, she sees her.

Her mom. She’s staring at her them in silent, no word comes out from her mouth. And they are petrified at their places, can’t move even a bit. Mina gulps, she slightly could feel Chaeyoung’s trembling hand on her grip. She takes a glance over Chaeyoung and sees her eyes are wavering, in fear of facing Mrs. Myoui.

“Mrs. Myoui,” it’s Chaeyoung who first lets out some words. Her voice is shaking, and Mina could easily see that Chaeyoung is scared. While Mrs. Myoui just keeps staring at them in silent. The room inside is dark, but they could see her bitter, expressionless face. “I-I can explain—”

Chaeyoung jolts when Mina draws her arm, probably wants to snap Chaeyoung. The small turns her face and looks at Mina in the eyes. The latter’s face doesn’t change, still firm and sure, no hesitation. “Come on, Chaeng. Let’s go.”

“But—”

“Come on!” Mina starts jogs away from her house, holding Chaeyoung’s hand tightly, dragging her along with her because probably, she can’t move after seeing her mom caught them leaving. Chaeyoung can’t refuse the pull, could only try to fasten her steps. She once again glances over Mina’s house, still seeing Mina’s mom is there, staring at them leaving the house wordlessly.

///

It’s been a few minutes since they started jogging away from the houses. They’re running out of breathe, yet they’re not stopping. It’s exactly Mina who doesn’t stop. She keeps holding Chaeyoung’s hand tightly, pulling Chaeyoung along with her, makes sure that she’s right behind her.

Chaeyoung legs are about to give up if she didn’t stop. So, she slows down her pace and tries to stop Mina. “Mina, Mina. Stop.”

Mina, aware that Chaeyoung wants to say something, immediately stops. Her face looks worried, seeing Chaeyoung’s breathing so fastly. “You okay?” she checks Chaeyoung out, which is replied with Chaeyoung shakes her head.

“Geez, Mina. We’ve been running for minutes,” Chaeyoung mumbles. “Could we please rest for a moment?”

“But, you’re a runner,” Mina bluntly slurs, makes Chaeyoung shakes her head in disagree. “Yes, I am. But, I never run away from something.”

Mina stares in silent. “I don’t see the different, Chaeng.”

Chaeyoung heaves resignedly. “Forget it, okay? Now, let’s talk about you.” And the serious talk starts. “Are you sure you’ll be okay with this?”

Mina squints her brows. “What?”

“I mean, we can go back right now. I’ll explain to your mom that I was the one who told you to do that. I’ll tell her that—”

“Chaeng, stop it,” Mina fastly cuts Chaeyoung’s words. She seems a bit upset just now. “I chose this, Chaeng. I know the consequences, so please, stop telling me to just stay inside my room and obey everything my mom told me to.”

“That’s not it, Mina. I just don’t want something bad happen to you,” Chaeyoung patiently explains her reason to keep telling Mina to stay at her house. “I’m afraid that your dad would find out as well, and you’ll be beat again later.”

“I know, Chaeng. I’m absolutely aware with the situation. But, I chose this. I want to be with you tonight.” Mina halts, her eyes suddenly look sad and beaten. “Could you please support my choice?”

It breaks Chaeyoung’s heart, seeing Mina this sad and down so suddenly. Chaeyoung’s obviously afraid of what Mina’s parents would do when Mina arrives at home later. And somehow, she wants Mina to just stay at her home, be safe and just do what her mom told her to. But, seeing Mina like this, probably just wants to do what she wants, feeling upset because no one stand for her, is really breaking her heart. And if Chaeyoung, the only one who Mina trust right now, also stand against her, it would be the end for Mina.

And so, Chaeyoung fastly takes Mina’s hand, squeezes it gently, and smiles. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for telling you to stay, Mina.” She caresses Mina’s hand with her thumb. “I also want you to come to the party with me. I’m just worried, but, forget it. Let’s just enjoy tonight, huh?” She sees Mina’s still pouting. “Come on. Let’s go to Jeongyeon’s house. And please, just walk, okay? No jogging. I want to talk with you while walking to her house.”

This time, it’s Chaeyoung who drags Mina along with her. They’re heading towards Jeongyeon’s house, hands holding each other, tightly. They’re talking a lot, walking so closely to each other as though they’re glued. Mina smiles this time, the pout is gone, there’s no sight of sadness on her face.

The sight of Mina being happy is of course what Chaeyoung wants. She tries to forget the thought of Mina being nagged by her parents. All that matter right now is that they’re happy, together. If there’s something happen with Mina, Chaeyoung promises herself to be there for her. No matter who, or when, she will face it.

Or even if it’s dangerous, she will absolutely face it. For Mina.


	15. Young and Wild

This time, it’s Chaeyoung who drags Mina along with her. They’re heading towards Jeongyeon’s house, hands holding each other, tightly. They’re talking a lot, walking so closely to each other as though they’re glued. Mina smiles this time, the pout is gone, there’s no sight of sadness on her face.

The sight of Mina being happy is of course what Chaeyoung wants. She tries to forget the thought of Mina being nagged by her parents. All that matter right now is that they’re happy, together. If there’s something happen with Mina, Chaeyoung promises herself to be there for her. No matter who, or when, she will face it.

Or even if it’s dangerous, she will absolutely face it. For Mina.

**15 Young and Wild**

They’re 50 meters afar from Jeongyeon’s house, albeit they could hear the thumping sound of the speakers throughout their way.

Mina glances to see Chaeyoung’s face, catching the latter is also taking a peek at her. Their eyes meet in silent, exchanging something unexplainable, and they laugh joyfully at the same time. When the laugh ends, Mina smiles, still staring at Chaeyoung with her warm gaze.

“It’s gonna be a very exciting night, isn’t it?” Mina mumbles eagerly, obviously excited with the party. She sees Chaeyoung nods, still smiling. “Of course it is.”

And Mina feels Chaeyoung tightens her hold, even caressing Mina’s hand with her thumb. And Mina could feel herself starts blushing, also tightens her hold against Chaeyoung’s hand. They exchange a smile again, and then fasten their pace towards the party house.

They arrive at Jeongyeon’s house and see the house in filled with bunch of random people. Mina moves closer to Chaeyoung’s side, starts feeling anxious and nervous being surrounded by strangers. But, Chaeyoung, once again, tightens her grip, as though she’s telling Mina that everything will be alright without saying it out aloud. Her warm gaze is enough to make Mina understand what she wants to deliver. And so, Mina nods, biting her lower lip as she feels anxious, but at the same time, excited and wants to join the bunch as soon as possible.

What makes Mina amazed of Chaeyoung more is the fact that almost everybody in the house greet Chaeyoung when she passes by. And Chaeyoung, being a very kind and friendly person like she usually be, replies all the greets. Mina could only duck down her face, avoiding the new faces. But then, Mina feels a nudge from Chaeyoung. She raises her face up just to see Chaeyoung is smiling to her.

“It’s okay. Stay close with me,” and Chaeyoung boldly draws Mina close, shoulder to shoulder, wanting Mina to stick with her. And of course, that thing successfully makes Mina blushed more and more, couldn’t even raise her face up because she knows, everyone will look at them and think that there’s something going on with these two.

They get inside the house deeper and deeper, and the crowd was getting thicker. Mina didn’t expect the party would be this packed. It’s so noisy, the music is playing by the speakers deafeningly, so loud, that you can’t even talk with someone without raising your voices. And they get deeper and deeper into the house, when Mina realizes Chaeyoung is looking for the house owner.

When finally the figure of Jeongyeon appears into their sight, Chaeyoung raises her free arm, waving to the tall girl. “Yo, bro!”

Jeongyeon turns her head and also raises her arm up, replying the bro call. When Chaeyoung does a hand shake stuff with Jeongyeon, like their own special hand shake, Mina could only draw herself away from the scene. She watches in silent, smiling, when suddenly, someone hugs her from behind.

“Mina-chan!” it’s Sana. Her bright tone of voice and this kind of affection could only be given by her. When she releases the hug, Mina turns her body and sees Momo and Sana are here, showing their best reaction of seeing Mina is here with them. “You really come!”

Mina takes a brief look at Chaeyoung, seeing the latter still talking with Jeongyeon. She back to Sana and Momo, replies their smile. “Of course. Chaeyoung came to pick me up. I went here with her.”

Sana then nudges her in flirty way. “Aha, we already know that,” she says while winking at Mina, and Mina could only smile at that.

“Anyway, Mina, let’s go find something to eat,” Momo fastly grabs Mina’s hand. “I’m hungry.”

Mina nods, happy that Momo asked her that. She didn’t eat anything before because she was so mad and upset with her mom. She can’t meet her eyes at dinner so she didn’t go for it, and now, she’s starving. Mina takes a look again at Chaeyoung, and she’s still talking with her friends. So, Mina says, “wait, guys. Let me have a talk with Chaeyoung first.”

And Mina could only smile when Momo and Sana smirk at her with kind of teasing way.

Mina walks to Chaeyoung, and touches her arm. Chaeyoung turns her head and a smile blooms when she sees it’s Mina. “Hey, Mina. Let’s—”

“Chaeng, I’m gonna look for some snacks with Sana and Momo,” Mina fastly cuts her words, doesn’t want to make Sana and Momo wait for too long. Mina grabs Chaeyoung’s hand, giving it a soft squeeze while smiling. “See you later, Chaeng.”

And then, Chaeyoung watches her leaving her side with the pair of Japanese, who suddenly get themselves clingy towards Mina. Chaeyoung couldn’t hold her smile while watching that scene. It’s good to see that someone also adore Mina. Sana and Momo, this Dumb and Dumber, Chaeyoung could feel it, that they really sincere towards Mina. They always do this clingy things, showing their best affections towards Mina, as though they won’t make Mina feels like she’s left behind. It’s so pleasuring and relieving that Chaeyoung isn’t working alone by herself to make Mina happy. She has this pair of sweet girls, and Chaeyoung’s so happy and glad for that.

“Whoa,” an amazed mumble just makes Chaeyoung turns around, just to see her friends’ faces. It’s Jihyo. “Did she just… ask your permit for having a snacks with the pair?” Jihyo’s arms are up and crossed in front of her chest. She looks confused, yet couldn’t hold a smile after being a witness of the previous scene, which was sweet. “That was so cute. I mean, she doesn’t need to ask your permit, though. It’s a party, she can have fun with everyone she wants.”

Chaeyoung shrugs as a response. “Well, we came together. So, she probably feels like she has to tell me where she’s going,” Chaeyoung explains, but as Jihyo still seems unsatisfied, she sighs. “Chill. That wasn’t a very big thing.” Chaeyoung ends it with a smile, wanting this Park girl to chill and not overreacting.

While Jeongyeon, as a reply of that words, just leans to Chaeyoung’s side and smirks wolfishly. “Aren’t you being sad, that you can’t spend a night with her?” she says while nudging Chaeyoung, teasing the girl. And Chaeyoung just chuckles. “Nah. She’ll be back to me soon,” Chaeyoung defends herself confidently, and makes the three giggle.

“What makes you so confident?”

Chaeyoung shrugs again, smiling happily. “Because, to be honest, we both made a promise or something kind of it to spend the night together.” Chaeyoung fastly corrects her words when she sees Jeongyeon’s eyes beam. “But it wasn’t something like you thought, you dumbass.”

Jeongyeon doesn’t back off because of that words. She still smirks wolfishly. “Whatever, Chaeng. You always act like you’re so pure and innocent,” she says that sarcasm while rolling her eyes. “Anyway, I really did it.”

Chaeyoung raises her brows as a question, and Jeongyeon leans on her side once again to whisper, “I really spare a room for you two.”

Chaeyoung in reflect draws herself away from Jeongyeon. “What the—!”

“It’s upstairs, Seungyeon’s room. I already told everyone to keep the room empty. If I found someone there, I’ll kick a bitch out of my house,” Jeongyeon says while reacts like she’s kicking out someone’s ass. She looks at Chaeyoung and winks. “Don’t worry, Chaeng. I’ll watch your back.”

Jeongyeon pats Chaeyoung’s shoulders, walking away from them before Chaeyoung could say anything, and also before Jihyo could hit her for that. They watch Jeongyeon wanders, greeting everyone. Jihyo shakes her head. “She really did that silly thing to prove that she’s a great cupid.”

Chaeyoung could only laugh bitterly, imagining herself really uses the room with Mina. Only two of them, in a room. And she involuntarily blushed.

“Anyway, Chaeng,” Tzuyu suddenly puts her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulder, makes her imagination gone in sec. “You wanna meet my new dog?”

Chaeyoung scrunches her nose in confuse. “Your new dog?”

Tzuyu shrugs lightly. “I brought him here because he can’t stop whining like a baby when I was about to leave the house. My mom told me to bring him here and of course, I willingly said yes.”

“And how the hell Jeongyeon allow you to bring that furry thing into... a party?”

“Well, I said that Wutzu is in need of new friends because he kept fighting with Gucci. Besides, Nanan and Bomi would love to meet a new friend, after, you know, Pposong dead.”

“But—”

“Hush!” Tzuyu cuts Chaeyoung’s word off. Her smiley face looks scary. “Let’s just meet him. He can’t wait to see Simba in person.” Tzuyu starts dragging Chaeyoung to somewhere, and Chaeyoung is aware that she can’t escape from this. She glances at Jihyo, begging for a help, but the big eyes girl just smiles and waves her hand, small yet eager, in silent looks pleased with the sight.

Chaeyoung could only sigh resignedly, following Tzuyu’s fast pace towards this Wutzu.

At a brief moment, Chaeyoung turns her head, wanting to know where Mina is. But, the latter is nowhere to be seen.

///

Chaeyoung had to play for an hour with Wutzu and friends before she finally is able to escape from it. Lucky that Jihyo came and replaced her place, knowing that Chaeyoung needed a help. She told Chaeyoung to go out from the room, which is Jeongyeon’s room. The room was a mess, really, with Nanan and Wutzu barked loudly and Bomi who was watching silently in the corner of the room. And Chaeyoung was about to burst just before Jihyo came to the room.

And now, she could finally join the party again. Mina probably starts looking for her right now, so Chaeyoung has to find her soon.

She starts looking for Mina. The crowd is getting thicker, Chaeyoung keeps seeing familiar faces, as Jeongyeon’s friends are also hers. She keeps searching and searching until finally, she finds Mina near the drinks, alone, no Sana or Momo with her. Her back is facing Chaeyoung, and she could see that the latter is drinking something.

She scurries towards Mina, smile’s getting wider as she’s getting closer to Mina. When she’s right behind Mina, she taps the latter’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Mina jolts when she feels the tap. She slowly turns and faces Chaeyoung. A smile blooms on her face. “Chaeng,” she drawls.

“Oi,” she greets again. Mina looks so fine, though she’s alone right now. Chaeyoung could slightly see Mina’s moving her body minimally along the beat of the music. And that thing successfully makes Chaeyoung’s smile gets wider. Chaeyoung turns her head and looks around. “Where are they? Sana and Momo?”

Mina shrugs, wandering into somewhere. “Dancing, maybe. They said they want to dance, and I don’t, so they left.” Mina drinks the cup on her grip again. When she empty the cup, she laughs happily, makes Chaeyoung frowns her brows in confuse. “What’s so funny?”

She laughs again, showing her empty cup to Chaeyoung. “Nothing. This drink tastes weird and funny,” she observes the cup, even though there’s nothing left inside it. “Do you want to know what is weirder? I can’t stop drinking it,” she laughs again in the end of the words, and that’s enough to make Chaeyoung sure that there’s something wrong with Mina.

She takes the cup from Mina’s hand, and smells it. She frowns again, realizing that this is wrong.

“It’s alcohol,” Chaeyoung stares at Mina, suddenly worried of Mina. “How much cups you drink already?”

Mina shrugs again. “Just a few cups, not much.” She shuts her eyes for a while, and Chaeyoung could only stare at her, getting more worried. “My head is a little bit dizzy, Chaeng. But, it’s light.”  

“Geez, Mina. Are you drunk?” Chaeyoung fastly puts the cup on the table, and grabs Mina’s arm, dragging her into somewhere less noisy. “You can’t be drunk, Mina. What would happen to you if your mom finds out that you drank alcohol when you come home later? She probably would be mad at you and won’t allow you to go to a party anymore.”

Heard that, Mina draws her hand off from Chaeyoung’s grip. Chaeyoung ceases and turns, seeing Mina is pouting. They’re in the middle of a swarm of people dancing. Mina’s face looks offended. “She never allow me to go to a party, Chaeng,” Mina says with her voice raised, makes sure Chaeyoung hears it. “And I just jumped off from my damn window just to come here. Remember? There’s no way she won’t get mad at me. Let’s just upset her more and enjoy the damn night, okay?”

 _Fuck_.

Chaeyoung stutters, “but, we—”

“And why should I go home, when I can spend my night with you?”

At this, Chaeyoung halts. Somehow, her heart stops beating. Her eyes are only on Mina, who’s solely staring at her. She gulps, their surrounding becomes blur and the time feels like it’s stop. The deafening music gradually becomes softer and smaller. And it doesn’t take time too much for Chaeyoung to ignore everything except Mina and her, with her hand’s holding Mina’s.

“I wanna be with you tonight, okay?” Mina draws her hand and finds Chaeyoung’s hand. She squeezes the small’s hand gently and smiles, though Chaeyoung is still petrified. “And you wanna be with me too, right?”

At this, Chaeyoung stutters again. “Of-of course, Mina.” Their surrounding is back, becomes noisy and packed and mess again. “I also want to be with you,” _every single minutes_. “But, you’re drunk now. And I’m afraid that you would do something... not you.”

Mina frowns. “What? Oh, come on, Chaeng. I’m not a baby. You are,” Mina mumbles in sarcasm, and Chaeyoung squints at the last sentence. “Besides, I’m not so drunk. I mean, I’m sober enough to walk straightly. Look.” Mina pushes Chaeyoung’s body aside and tries to walk straight. Chaeyoung watches it in silent, looking at Mina who walks slowly but well, straightly. When she already walks a few meters and sure enough that Chaeyoung’s convinced, she turns her heels and faces Chaeyoung, showing her very bright smile. “See? I’m still pretty sober, baby.”

Chaeyoung heaves a sigh, grabbing Mina’s hand softly. “Okay, okay. You’re sober,” she says, calming Mina who starts enjoying the beat, dancing. “Now, I need you to come with me to a, well, more vacated space. Okay? Let’s go.”

But, before Chaeyoung could bring Mina any further, Mina just flicks her hand off from hers. Chaeyoung turns again while rolling her eyes. “What again, Mina?”

Chaeyoung could only stare at Mina in confused yet amused when the latter starts dancing, joining the swarm of dancing people. “Come on, Chaeng. Let’s dance the night away!”

Chaeyoung takes a step backward when Mina starts jumping randomly. She’s kinda shocked with this Mina, but damn, it’s amusing to see this side of her. She looks so happy, so contented. So hyped. That smile isn’t forced. That laugh is so free and light. And to be honest, Chaeyoung really would do anything to make this sight again. Anything. She would do anything to make Mina happy. And she mustn’t stop this time. She has to let Mina enjoy this damn night.

So, Chaeyoung starts smiling, watching Mina doing her weird dances. She sometimes laughs when Mina does a weird stuff. But, damn, she enjoys this sight. Seeing Mina having her time like this, being delightful and happy, just by this simple stuffs, really makes Chaeyoung forgot that they should be worried afterwards the party. But, fuck it, okay? The past is history and the future is mystery. Let’s just follow the flow and enjoy the present!

Mina, seeing Chaeyoung’s just watching her in silent, seems amused, suddenly grabs Chaeyoung’s hand, pulling it so Chaeyoung could join her dancing. “Come on, Chaeng,” says Mina when Chaeyoung groans in protest, but still allowing Mina to lead her to the dance floor. “Show mama your dance!”

Chaeyoung is a bit surprised when Mina mentioned that mama word. “You are so damn drunk, Mina,” utters her, laughing bitterly as she feels her heart beats faster. Damn, hearing Mina referred herself as mama to Chaeyoung is such a thing for her. It’s been a few minutes since Chaeyoung found out that Mina is drunk, and yet, this latter already made her fluttered and flustered twice. That’s when Chaeyoung realizes that drunk Mina is a total danger for her.

Though she realizes that it’s dangerous for her heart, and she’s kinda not ready for what else Mina gonna do, she slightly wants to see more. She wants to know this side of Mina more, this blunt, reckless, bold side of her. It’s kinda intriguing her, pleasing her in an odd way.

And so, she slowly starts joining Mina, starts dancing along with her. Small jumping, enjoying the beat. Mina, seeing that, laughs hardly, as though she’s so satisfied that she succeed to make Chaeyoung join her. Chaeyoung lets Mina grabs her hand, dancing with hand holding hers.

They laugh a lot, blindly and crazily dancing, ignoring the others who probably find them annoying. Mina probably isn’t so drunk, but she dances like one. She’s so wild and energetic, likes a baby bird who just succeed its first fly. She looks so excited and free, like someone who’s doing all what he/she wants because they know it’s their last day, and they won’t let anyone or anything stop them from having fun.

Chaeyoung continuously catches Mina glancing at her. When their eyes meet at that very brief moment, they could see it, the love, so strong and bold. Words aren’t needed right now. Knowing that they share the same feeling, is enough for them to be contented.

But, of course, being friend with the airheads means you have to be ready for any stupid and irritating encounter they’re capable of. Because just now, Jeongyeon appears into Chaeyoung’s sight, smiling like a dorky and approaching them with her weird grandma dance.

_Shit!_

“Yo, ladies!” she greets, her voice is so loud and Chaeyoung swears it’s so annoying. Jeongyeon’s eyes move from Mina to Chaeyoung, which is an opportunity for Chaeyoung to glare at her. But, Jeongyeon just shrugs off the glare and her eyes are back to Mina. “Looks like you two are having so much fun here!”

“Yeah! We were!” Chaeyoung shouts back to Jeongyeon, makes sure that tall girl gets her message, which is ‘you better back off now’. But, again, Jeongyeon just shrugs off and talks back with Mina, who now is paying attention to her. She even stops dancing. Damn, this stupid ostrich!

“Well, how about playing some games with us?” Jeongyeon offers, staring solely at Mina because she knows Chaeyoung is so mad at her. Mina, weirdly, looks a bit excited with the offer. Her eyes are widened and a smile starts rising on her face. “Games?”

“Yup. With my other friends and also Sana and Momo,” Jeongyeon tells Mina. She glances briefly at Chaeyoung and rolls her eyes, caught the small is glaring at her. “And also this small bean.”

Mina turns her head and faces Chaeyoung. All her anger towards Jeongyeon is gone when she sees that smile. “What do you think, Chaeng?”

Chaeyoung halts. “You wanna go?”

And Mina nods excitedly. “Yeah. That sounds interesting.” Her gummy smile shown, and that’s Chaeyoung’s weak point.

“If you go, I go too,” Chaeyoung shrugs, trying to look cool but of course, she can’t fool Jeongyeon. That ostrich is smirking at her, knowing that her weak point is Mina.

And so, Jeongyeon leads them to the corner of the room. They have to pass this swarm who’s dancing hardly. When they’re close, Chaeyoung could see Jihyo, Momo, Sana, Tzuyu with her Wutzu, and weirdly, Nayeon and Dahyun. The last two aren’t so close with the group, and Chaeyoung doesn’t understand why are they here.

So, Chaeyoung grabs Jeongyeon’s arm and draws her close. “Hey, stupid,” she whispers when Jeongyeon’s close enough with her. “Why are they two doing here? I don’t remember they have a close relationship with us,” asks Chaeyoung, nodding to Nayeon and Dahyun.

Jeongyeon follows Chaeyoung’s stare, knowing that it’s Nayeon and Dahyun that she’s talking about. “Hey, they’re the new members of the group, okay? Besides, I also want to get close with my crush, you dumb dumb.” Jeongyeon nudges Chaeyoung away from her and joins the group. Chaeyoung could only sigh and slowly joins the group too. She stands beside Mina, sticks herself close to the latter. And that’s the time she sees the game they’ll play.

It’s that chopcstick thing. There are some pairs of chopstick on a cup and the rule is they have to draw that chopstick all in together. In the other side of the chopstick, there’s a color tape or something. There’s a pair of chopstick for every color, and the pair will be a team when they get the same color.

Chaeyoung was so mad with Jeongyeon, but now, she’s not. She knows her. This game must be her idea, and if it is her idea, then there will be something ‘special’ waiting for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung doesn’t know, whether she has to feel excited or anxious. But well, sometimes, no, mostly, Jeongyeon’s ideas are as bad as hell.

She takes a glance to Jeongyeon and the tall girl winks, as though she’s reassuring Chaeyoung that everything is on her hand. And now, Chaeyoung feels anxious rather than relieved.

And the game starts. They draw the chopstick all in together, Tzuyu doesn’t play as she has this Wutzu with her. And at that time, Chaeyoung already realizes that this game is a set up when Mina gets the same color as her. Chaeyoung’s very happy, of course. Seeing Mina jumps a little when she also find out that she and Chaeyoung are a team, she’s smiling so delightfully and her gums shown, those things are enough to make Chaeyoung forget everything. But, she doesn’t need Jeongyeon to be on her relationship with Mina. She doesn’t need a help from Jeong, because that girl doesn’t know how complicated things between Mina and Chaeyoung.

Mina could be wounded, Mina could be fooled by this, and those are the least Chaeyoung wants.

“We’re in the same team!” Mina utters eagerly when she walks closer to Chaeyoung. Too close, that makes Chaeyoung almost lost her mind. Moreover, Mina just leans into her side and says, “and now, what are we gonna do? Kissing?”

Chaeyoung swears she was halted a bit longer than she thought, because Mina just nudges her gently. Her sanity is back, together with those heat on her cheeks. “Ki-kissing?” Chaeyoung stutters, and she feels embarrassed more and more. “No way! What are you talking about?”

Mina raises her brows, apparently didn’t expect Chaeyoung stutter. But, she doesn’t get wounded. She continues the tease! “Oh, you don’t like it?”

Chaeyoung stares at Mina, which is a stupid action of her because it makes her nervous more. “Well, no, of course. I don’t like it,” Chaeyoung whispers, her eyes wander to the other members, kinda afraid they might hear what they talking about. Mina looks a bit surprised with the unexpected no. Her face becomes a bit stiff, and Chaeyoung, seeing that, kinda feels disappointed of herself. She gulps, her throat is so stuffy, but she gotta say this.“No. Not in public.”

At that, Mina halts, probably is shocked with that indirect confession. She slowly draws herself away from Chaeyoung, her face in unreadable. After a while, she smiles. There’s something within that smile that Chaeyoung couldn’t decipher. And her eyes, they’re so warm and lovely, and Chaeyoung couldn’t resist that, though it’s dangerous for her heart.

Not so long from that, the game begins. It wasn’t a very suspicious game, though. It was started with paper, rock and scissor thing, and the losers have to eat a weird thick green liquid Seungyeon made with spinach, broccoli, and other green disgusting stuffs (Seungyeon was so excited to make this. She targeted Nayeon, just because she’s Jeongyeon’s crush). Oh, and Jeongyeon is Nayeon’s partner, which is only make Chaeyoung surer that this game is a set up. And yeah, Jeongyeon’s bad luck makes them have to drink that thick dark green liquid. It churns Chaeyoung’s tummy just by seeing it. But, well, it’s super entertaining.

The second game is the red ginseng game*. It’s super silly as well, because everyone keeps making weird position, even Mina, which somehow surprised Chaeyoung. Her face looks so bright and happy whenever someone got chosen and gave them a position to be followed. She really laughs loudly, her gums shown almost throughout the game and Chaeyoung’s so contented to see that.

The game ends when Momo lose. That girl lose her concentration and Dahyun as her partner has to be punished along with the racoon. And they have to do a dance battle. And it’s pretty good, surprisingly. Momo does so well at dancing and Dahyun has her own dance, which is kinda weird and funny, but well, entertaining. That punishment really lifts up the mood on the group and they all are really having fun.

And there are a few more games, which are so normal and exciting. For a moment, Chaeyoung’s relieved that Jeongyeon didn’t do anything suspicious. But the thought is vanished just so fast, when the last game is introduced.

Pepero game.

_No. No. No way._

Everyone seems okay with that, not protesting at all. Chaeyoung doesn’t get it. It’s a super old game and it’s kinda disgusting to do it with friends. Well, probably Jeongyeon did this for her own sake, so she could have an opportunity to be close with Nayeon. And deep inside, of course Chaeyoung likes it. She’s pretty sure Mina also likes this game. It just, Jeongyeon must be had another intention. Chaeyoung knows it. And she also knows that she doesn’t need that help from that girl.

And she’s right. Because just now, Jeongyeon suddenly taps her shoulder from her behind, and before Chaeyoung could turn and scold her, Jeongyeon holds her body and latches her from turning. She then hears Jeongyeon whispers, “now, you go kiss her! Suck her lips!” with her very eager tone of voice. She scurries away before Chaeyoung could land a fist on her.

_That idiot!_

“Chaeyoung.”

At this, Chaeyoung turns, realizing that there’s someone who’s also as nervous as her. It’s Mina. Her face looks smiley, but not as bright as before. She looks kinda uptight, which makes Chaeyoung confused. She approaches the penguin. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Mina’s puppy eyes are staring at Chaeyoung in worried. She gulps before saying, “Chaeng. Are we really going to do this?”

Chaeyoung’s brows raised. “Do what?”

Mina doesn’t do anything for few seconds. And Chaeyoung thought probably there’s something bothers Mina so much when she sees Mina slighty pouting her lips. And she keeps pouting her lips, not saying anything, and it confuses Chaeyoung. But then, Chaeyoung realizes what Mina’s talking about.

“What? No~” Chaeyoung groans. “It’s a game. Not a kissing time.”

“But, our lips are gonna.. you know,” Mina paused, looks embarrassed. “Get closer and closer.”

“Well, yeah, they are. But, it’s not kissing time.” Chaeyoung replays the safe words, smiling, reassuring the pretty girl that everything’s gonna be fine. But, when she stares back at Mina, she can’t stop herself from blushing because Mina’s face’s red like a tomato. And it churns Chaeyoung’s tummy, thinking about Mina imagining the kissing time. Of them.

She clears her throat, more like to calm herself. And then, she hesitatedly adds, “I mean, if you don’t want it that much, I—” She halts for a beat, gulping. “I-I’m sure I can hold myself,” she shrugs, trying to hide her nervousness with her cool side.

Heard that, Mina doesn’t say anything. She just stares at Chaeyoung, her face shows an unreadable expression. After a while, she ducks down, chooses to stare at the floor instead of Chaeyoung’s rounded eyes. “Well, just like what you’ve said,” she paused, looks up and sheepishly mumbles. “Not in public.”

They stare to each others’ eyes, exchanging something only they know what it is. At the end, Mina smiles, just slightly, but her eyes show everything. The happiness, the great feeling she feels right now. And Chaeyoung has to shift her eyes away from Mina because she isn’t sure she can handle herself if she stares at the latter a bit longer.

The pepero thing begins with the pair of Sana and Jihyo. Jihyo looks so uncomfortable, but Sana looks a bit excited. They do pretty great, despite that Jihyo doesn’t enjoying the game that much. After that, it’s Momo and Dahyun. They’re the best so far, make less than 1 cm of pepero stick left. And then Nayeon and Jeongyeon. That ostrich is so nervous to be that close with Nayeon, so she breaks the stick in the middle, even before she could get close enough with Nayeon’s face. What a coward.

And then, it’s time for michaeng. They’ve been standing apart, probably too nervous to stand too close. But, it’s their time. And so, they approach each other slowly, and when they’re close enough, Chaeyoung smiles towards the uptight face of Mina.

“Chill, Mina. We’re gonna be fine. It’s just a game.”

“Yeah, I know. But, it’s not the game. It’s, uhm, it’s you.” Mina gulps thickly. “It’s you who make me nervous.”

Chaeyoung’s halted, doesn’t know what to say. But then Mina continues. “Probably I won’t be this nervous if it weren’t you. But, now, you and me, in this.. proximity, you know, it’s kinda dangerous.” Mina paused for a beat. “At least to me.”

“No,” Chaeyoung fastly disagrees. She stares at Mina for a while, looking solely at Mina’s eyes and smiles. Wanting Mina to know that she’s not the only one who almost losing her mind. “It’s dangerous to me too.”

They only stare each others, again, giving the other this stare that full of feelings. And when Jeongyeon gives Chaeyoung the pepero stick, Chaeyoung nods to Mina. “We don’t really have to win this. It’s just a game, so don’t feel so burdened by this shit.”

Mina nods, somehow relieved that Chaeyoung is so cool about this.

Chaeyoung bites the stick, moves closer to Mina. And she feels so stupid for trying to be cool, because just now, she could feel her legs are weak already. Her heart starts beating so fast as Mina also bites the other end of the stick.

_Oh my god._

They stare at each other’s eyes for a moment, before Mina closes her lids tightly. She doesn’t say anything, and Chaeyoung could only swallow hardly. That’s great that Mina closed her lids, because Chaeyoung isn’t sure she could get any closer to the latter with her eyes open. And so, when Jeongyeon says “start!”, Chaeyoung slowly starts munching the stick, getting closer to Mina.

And as she gets closer and closer, her heart gets more uncontrollable. She could smell Mina’s scent, see Mina’s pretty eyelash, and realize that this girl is so freakin pretty. Oh fuck.

She has to close her eyes too, or if she didn’t, she’s not sure she can handle this Mina with this proximity. She’s not sure she can be cool and calm. She’s not sure she can’t hold herself from forcing herself to Mina.

So, Chaeyoung closes her lids, just before their nose touch. Shit, they really could kiss if they don’t stop right now. But, Chaeyoung won’t be the one who stop it. She won’t be the one who end the game. She waits for Mina to do it, but the latter just do nothing. She just stills, like she’s waiting for Chaeyoung to over it. So, who’s gonna over it when they both won’t do it?

Fuck. This is it. Chaeyoung can’t do this no more. This Mina, this so close Mina, is making Chaeyoung insane. Chaeyoung really can’t stop thinking about how it feels like to kiss Mina. To feel that plump lips againts hers, to share a breathe with her. Chaeyoung really can’t stop thinking about that.

She has to stop. If she didn’t, she really would force herself to Mina, which is a big no no for her, and for Mina. Not now. Not here.

And when she’s about to break the stick, she feels it.

The lips, warm and soft.

And also the strength behind her head that forces the kiss to be happened.

She hears Jeongyeon’s shouts, “now, kiss!”

.

.

**To be continue...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay! So, apparently I’m having a very big big problem that cause me can’t write any time soon and decided to go on hiatus. But now, I’m back! With this loooooooong chapter geez :3 Anyway, I hope this chapter is entertaining for you all. Also, I’m sorry if there’s still grammatical errors in here. I wrote this on my way to work and to home, which was taking some effort :” But that’s fine! I’m so happy that I can finally update this. I hope you all give some comments or vote to cheer me up, cause I really need them :) thank you so much!
> 
> *for those who don’t know the rule about the red ginseng game, you could search TWICE play that game on Youtube.


	16. Strawberry

 

It’s soft. The lips, Mina’s lips.

There’s no other thing Chaeyoung could feel other than that. Mina’s lips. The thing that she’d been staring at the whole time whenever she talk with Mina. The thing she’d been imagining feeling its pressure againts her lips. The thing which is so beautiful and attractive.

It’s now touching her lips.

So, this is it. This is how it feels like. Their first kiss, which is so wrong because it happened by force. Yeah, Chaeyoung’s aware of that. Though she wanted to feel Mina’s soft lips so bad, this is not the right way for it.

And when Chaeyoung opens her eyes in shock, she sees Mina’s widened eyes, just as shocked as her. And that makes Chaeyoung surer that this shouldn’t be happen. Not like this.

When the strength behind her head is loosened, Chaeyoung draws herself away from Mina. Her eyes are unreadable, and she doesn’t say anything. Probably too baffled by the thing just happened. By the fact that they just kissed, and that it happened so fast, by force from someone else.

Chaeyoung turns her head and glares at Jeongyeon, who now is smiling like a dork, proud of herself.

“Yo, girls. How it feels like? Good?”

At this, Chaeyoung burst. “What the fuck, Jeongyeon?!” And before anyone could say anything anymore, Mina hastily leaves the scene, scurries to somewhere in a quick pace wordlessly. The rest could only watch her leaving in silent, not really sure what to do. But, Chaeyoung knows what she has to do.

She pushes Jeongyeon, not too hard, but firm enough for Jeongyeon to stop smiling. The stupid grin on her face’s suddenly gone. “Why did you do that?”

Jeongyeon raises her brows, actually doesn’t really understand where’s the problem. “I’ve told ya, little bro. I’m gonna help you.”

“And I’ve also told you that I don’t need your fucking help!” Chaeyoung resents, really hating the proud face of Jeongyeon. “Do you really think that that’s what we need? Look at her!” Chaeyoung refers to Mina who’s nowhere to be seen. “You upset her!”

At this time, Jeongyeon starts feeling guilty. “Hey, I didn’t mean any of that, okay? I just want to—”

“Help? You wanna help? You want us kissing in front of you all? Lustfully, using tongue?” Chaeyoung’s really upset to Jeongyeon right now. The fact that Jeongyeon was feeling proud for a moment before, really makes her mad. Like this is such a joke to her. “You even prepared a room for us. You want us to fuck?”

Jeongyeon starts feeling anxious. The upset Chaeyoung is never so appealing to her, considering the girl’s always so easy going, kind and warm to everyone. When she’s this upset, that means Jeongyeon really did wrongly. “Yo, Chaeng. You know that’s not what I mean, right?” Jeongyeon stutters. “I just wanna help. I mean, you two seem like having no progress.”

At this, Chaeyoung rolls her eyes. “Oh, we’re progressing, dumbass. A lot,” Chaeyoung scoffs, doesn’t really accepting Jeongyeon’s excuse. Though Chaeyoung knows that the girl really jokes around that much, still, this is unforgivable. She’s just crossed a line. “We’re doing great, really great. And obviously, we don’t need a help. Especially from you,” Chaeyoung grits her teeth. “Geez, Jeongyeon. This is too much, okay? And why don’t you just worry about your own progress with your damn crush?”

Jeongyeon twitches, silently glancing at Nayeon, who’s also watching the fight wordlessly. “Chaeng, no—”

“Huh? You didn’t even have an enough courage to kiss her,” Chaeyoung points at Nayeon, who looks a bit surprised at the sudden confontation. Chaeyoung can’t bear no more, really resenting on Jeongyeon’s thing. “Your help was not even a help, Jeong. Stop doing this shitty stuffs and stay away from us.”

After that, Chaeyoung walks away from the rest, looking for Mina. While Jeongyeon is petrified, realizing that she just did something wrong. The others just watch without saying anything. Tzuyu’s kinda shocked with Jeongyeon’s moves, Jihyo looks like she expected it. Sana and Momo seem surprised, and confused, so lost of words. Dahyun and Nayeon are also confused, especially when this is their first time joining the group.

When Jeongyeon turns her heels and faces the group, she catches Nayeon’s expression. The crush now knows, and Jeongyeon also knows that she’s screwed up.

///

After going around the party house, asking everyone whether they saw Mina or not, finally, Chaeyoung found her. Mina, she’s inside Seungyeon’s room, the room Jeongyeon prepared for them. What a coincidence that they really ended up here, just two of them.

Chaeyoung, who’s just peeking from the narrow gap of the door, gently knocks the door. Mina turns in quick, apparently won’t let anyone disturb her at the moment. But, when she sees it’s Chaeyoung, she just stares. The room is dark, light’s off, but the moonlight’s illuminating, so Chaeyoung could see Mina’s face pretty well.

“May I come in?” Chaeyoung asks, wanting to make sure that Mina’s fine with Chaeyoung’s existence. Mina doesn’t say anything, just staring at Chaeyoung in a deep stare, yet isn’t rejecting. So, Chaeyoung slowly opens the door wider, steps inside and closes the door behind. “Hey.”

Mina doesn’t answer. Her eyes still follow Chaeyoung who steps closer towards Mina. Chaeyoung stops when she’s a few meters afar from Mina, chooses to sit on a chair and not beside the latter, who’s perching on the edge of the bed of Seungyeon’s.

Their eyes are still locked on each other. “What are you doing here, Mina?” Chaeyoung asks, obviously knowing that Mina’s pissed off right now. Mina smiles slightly, shaking her head and shifting her eyes from Chaeyoung to somewhere. “I don’t know.”

Chaeyoung keeps in silent, knowing that Mina wants to say more. The girl’s eyes are wavering, staring aimlessly. “I just.. Though, it was a thing that I quietly desire,” Mina halts, meeting her eyes again with Chaeyoung. “I, I was so upset. That it happened that way.”

Chaeyoung couldn’t say anything, too baffled by the fact that Mina just said she quietly wanted it to happen. But, of course, not in that way. She also wants it as well, but doing it by force from someone is not even on her list.

Their eyes still meet, exhanging that electricity, which is so comforting and pleasing. Mina utters, “aren’t you mad?”

Chaeyoung smiles, reassuring the upset girl. “Of course I do,” Chaeyoung says, resenting again when remembering Jeongyeon’s thing. “But, I scolded Jeongyeon pretty bad just before. I think now she has an enough time to think about it.”

Mina doesn’t give any respond, just stills, staring at Chaeyoung in silent. Chaeyoung starts getting nervous because of that deep stare. When Mina shifts her gaze away from her, Chaeyoung exhales in relief.

“To be honest, I wasn’t that upset, Chaeng,” Mina quietly mumbles. “I know we both want to do it though.” Mina looks up, eyeing Chaeyoung directly, who’s blushing. “It just... what a waste, that it happened that way.” She halts, just to heave a sigh. “By force from someone. Not because we wanted to.”

Chaeyoung hears Mina laughs in sadness. “It’s like it never happened. It doesn’t counted.”

Mina laughs again, somehow sounds sad and bitter. Chaeyoung could only watch in silent, not really sure what to do. She’s confused, of course. The fact that Mina directly told her that she slightly wanted it, is enough to make Chaeyoung speechless. She can’t respond that, because knowing that Mina’s also having the same feeling as her, is a very special thing to Chaeyoung. Knowing Mina and her are sharing the same feeling, it’s still something magical to Chaeyoung.

Of course, Chaeyoung’s also upset with Jeongyeon’s action. She didn’t have to do that. It supposed to be a game for having fun with the others. Forcing Mina and Chaeyoung into a kiss, did that in front of everyone, Chaeyoung’s really disappointed with Jeongyeon. It’s fine if Jeongyeon only hurts Chaeyoung, because they’ve been friends for years and their fight might only last for a day. But this time, Mina was included, and obviously hurted. And probably, Chaeyoung’s so pissed off with that part. That Mina’s hurted this time.

It was Chaeyoung’s first kiss. Well, if Tzuyu being super clingy and a total ‘crazy’, pecked Chaeyoung on the lips to wake the girl up from her sleep when they were eight, did that just right after she watched Disney’s Sleeping Beauty, is counted as a kiss, then, this might be her second. But, of course it can’t counted as a kiss. That was different, Tzuyu was out of her mind that time. Her first kiss was with Mina, just happened few minutes ago.

Honestly, Chaeyoung’d been preparing herself for that moment. For her first kiss with Mina, the only person she allows to touch her. She’d been couraging her heart for that upcoming moment, which she didn’t know when it would happen. Considering that they both sometimes gave each other a sign, Chaeyoung was guessing that it would happen anytime soon. And yeah, her guess’s correct. It really happened tonight. The thing she might never thought about before, was the way of their first kiss. Which was that, some help from Jeongyeon and they both were so far from enjoying it.

It’s such a waste. It could be better, happen when they’re ready, when they actually desired it. So, they could enjoy it, and ended up happy and feel loved.

Chaeyoung gulps, staring at Mina nervously. While the girl is casting down onto the floor, mumbling, “I hope we could replay it. Replace it with the proper one.”

At this, Chaeyoung breathes heavier. Her chest is drumming, so loud and fast. Her eyes are wavering, obviously nervous.

_Replay it. Replace it._

Chaeyoung gulps, almost faint because of nervous when she utters, “so, is it okay if we do that again?”

There was a very heavy, suffocating moment of silence, which was choking Chaeyoung, before Mina slowly looks up, finding her eyes. She stares at Chaeyoung with those eyes, couldn’t believe what she just heard. She thought that maybe, Chaeyoung’s drunk, and was just blabbering. But no, the girl stares back at Mina with a firm gaze, totally serious with her words. And, Mina gets baffled more. “Eh?”

Chaeyoung swallows thickly, thinking that she’s a total mad when she approaches Mina. Her eyes are still on her, still exchanging those stare with Mina. She stops when she’s right before Mina, looking down to Mina who’s sitting on the bed.

There’s another deep silence, before Chaeyoung once again says, “we can do that again, if you want.”

And without thinking any longer, Chaeyoung ducks down. She moves her face closer to Mina, and stops when there’s only few centimeters left between them. Chaeyoung could see Mina’s eyes, dilating. Her breath sounds heavy and slow, obviously nervous. And of course, Chaeyoung’s also nervous. Her heart’s beating so fast like it’s going to burst. But, she can’t hold herself from doing this, and she can’t stop too. It’s already too far, and she’ll regret it if she stop right now.

And so, she closes her eyes, pushing her lips against Mina’s. It’s so gentle, only her who’s giving pressure to Mina, while Mina stills, yet doesn’t resisting. It’s so cautious, like Chaeyoung’s too afraid to give more, and Mina’s too anxious to embrace the moment. So, it only last for few seconds, before Chaeyoung draws her face away from Mina. She opens her lids, only to find Mina’s eyes are also looking at her. Her stare is warm, her breath is stable and still heavy. They let out no word, just keep in silent, looking at each other’s eyes wordlessly. And they don’t have to talk, to say it out, about what they want and gonna do next.

Chaeyoung slowly sits beside Mina, her body’s facing her. Mina turns her body so she could face Chaeyoung as well. Chaeyoung’s hand’s up, cups Mina’s face, brushing Mina’s cheek with her thumb. The latter leans onto the touch, closing her lids, loving the affection. Chaeyoung smiles fondly, relieved that Mina accepts her.

When Mina open her lids, they stare for another seconds, and then they start leaning to each other. They kiss, this time both are giving effort. No more being anxious, or afraid of rejection and whatsoever. They just kiss and kiss, don’t think about anything else, don’t care about anything else. It’s not a lustful kiss though. It’s a kiss that full of loves, a message that they want each other, and that they need each other.

Chaeyoung draws herself away as she hears Mina moans under her breath. She sees Mina is breathless, her eyes are looking at Chaeyoung, pleading, slightly wanting more. Chaeyoung smiles at that, once again brushing her thumb upon Mina’s baby cheek, before she gently tugs Mina into another kiss.

She could feel Mina’s hand is up, sneaking into her nape, holding her back, or maybe just wanting to deepen the kiss. This time, it’s much better than the previous one. Both are giving their best, teasing and smiling upon each other’s lips. Chaeyoung feels her tummy is tickled, but she doesn’t what it is. All she knows is, it’s pleasuring and feels great, and Mina’s the one who makes her feel that way.

It’s when Mina bites her lower lip, and she’s about to whimper, when they hear a click of the door.

“Guys, I know I just did something wrong, and I’m so sor—” Jeongyeon looks up, trailing off when she catches the movements of Chaeyoung and Mina draw themselves away from each other, move themselves further panicly, making a distance between them. “—ry.”

She eyes them both with an unreadable stare, apparently seeing the awkwardness starts filling the room. She sees Mina’s ducking down, avoiding Jeongyeon’s eyes. While Chaeyoung’s sighing, glaring at the direction of the intruder. “Jeongyeon.”

And that’s the only time Jeongyeon’s snapped, that she just stepped in at the very wrong moment. “Oh,” she mumbles tonelessly, shifting her eyes from Chaeyoung to Mina. When Mina looks up, and their eyes meet, Jeongyeon once again mumbles, “oh.”

Chaeyoung squints when Mina giggles softly. She eyes the girl before her in confused, only earning a smiley face of Mina. She back to Jeongyeon, glaring. “Jeong.”

Jeongyeon shakes her head, probably trying to back into the moment. “Yo, Chaeng. I, uhm,” Jeongyeon moves nervously, slowly but sure, starts walking towards the door, eyes are still on the pair. “I-I think I should leave now.”

“Yes, you should,” Chaeyoung states firmly, eyeing the weird Jeongyeon walking backwards. She still hears Mina’s giggle. “Now.”

“Okay, okay. You two continue the stuff, okay? I’m leaving right now,” she says with her body is outside, head still peaking through the gap. “I’m leaving~” Jeongyeon once again says playfully, receiving a death glare from Chaeyoung. When her head’s gone from their sight, and the door’s closing, they both hear Jeongyeon sings through the gap.

“Chaeng kisses a girl and she likes it~”

“Ya!”

And Jeongyeon completely closes the door, laughing so hard out there, running away from the raging beast. And now, it’s only two of them again inside the room.

Chaeyoung’s still glaring towards the door. “I’m gonna _Avada Kedavra_ that stupid ostrich.”

She relents when she feels Mina’s hand over her, wringing her hand gently. She turns her head and faces Mina, seeing the girl is smiling softly. “No, you aren’t.”

For a moment, she’s stunned by the girl’s beauty. “Yeah, I won’t do that to her, of course,” Chaeyoung smiles when Mina tightens the hold.

And they just still like that, staring at each other in silent, both are smiling fondly. Mina laughs at the end, losing the love stare game, and now throwing her gaze to somewhere else. Chaeyoung laughs too, hearing Mina’s laugh.

Their laugh gradually fade out, and once again, they ended up smiling towards each other. The silence remained for seconds, before Mina sheepishly mumbles, “strawberry.”

“Eh?” Chaeyoung asks for an explanation, because saying a fruit name after they kissed that way, and got caught, is a very random thing.

Mina looks up, her face is heated as she replays the word, this time with an explaination. “You tasted like strawberry,” she says it again, still shy and soft. And Chaeyoung involuntarily blushed hearing that words.

“I, uhm,” she gulps, her heart starts beating faster. “I drink some strawberry stuff before. Jeongyeon had that drink too,” she weirdly explains, though probably, Mina doesn’t really need to hear it. “Anyway, you tasted like, uhm,” Chaeyoung hums, thoughtful. “...alcohol.”

Mina laughs at this, hardly, till her gums shown. “I think I drank too much alcohol before. Kinda feel tipsy now.” She grins in mischief. “Sorry that our ‘first’ kiss tasted like an alcohol to you.”

“It’s okay,” Chaeyoung moves her body closer to Mina, even though there’s no gap left between them. “I like it, you know. It makes the kiss taste... badass and hot,” Chaeyoung shrugs, trying to comfort Mina, who suddenly looks sad. Mina, heard that, chokes in disbelief, couldn’t believe what Chaeyoung just said. “And I need to get used with it, though. So, when the time comes, that I have to kiss you after you eat something smelly, I won’t be protesting at all.”

Mina’s smile stays on her face, her eyes are beaming on Chaeyoung. “You silly cub.”

They smile at the end, flirt with their eyes. They do that for a while, until Mina’s smile starts fading off. It’s now replaced with a sad smile, her eyes seem beaten. “So,” she sighs heavily. “What do we do now, Chaeng?” she asks. “What are we?”

Chaeyoung’s hand is holding Mina’s over her thigh. She knows her hold is loosened when she heard Mina asking that. Her smile’s also gone and now replaced with a concern clasped lips. She avoids Mina’s eyes for a moment, thinking for the best answer, and braving herself to say it. She exhales, stares back at Mina’s eyes and smiles. “I’m okay with everything you want.”

Mina halts for a moment, just staring at Chaeyoung wordlessly with her very deep gaze. “I can’t be your girlfriend.”

Chaeyoung thought she would be ready to hear that words. As she was aware with the situation, and realized that she can’t ask much from Mina for now. But, she probably was a fool for thinking that it’s gonna be easy, which is totally wrong. As she heard Mina saying that, her heart twitches in pain.

Mina can’t be Chaeyoung’s girlfriend. Chaeyoung never knew there’s a sentence that could hurt as painful as knife. It feels worse because it stabs right into Chaeyoung’s heart.

Mina is aware with the change of Chaeyoung’s expression, so, she fastly adds, “not now.” She knows that her words won’t do much, but she hopes it hurts lesser. She squeezes Chaeyoung’s hand gently. “I’m sorry.”

At this, Chaeyoung shakes her head in quick, won’t let Mina feel sorry. “No, no, Mina. It’s fine. I—” she halts, gulping thickly. “I know you would say that.”

Mina vaguely squints at this. “You know?”

Chaeyoung knows it souded weird to Mina, so, she fastly elaborates. “I mean, you have a problem with your family. Maybe you’re afraid of involving me into it, and I—” Chaeyoung exhales heavily. “I’m afraid that I can’t protect you good enough.”

“You know you’re always the best to me, Chaeng,” Mina fastly comforts, seeing Chaeyoung suddenly lost her confidence. “You’re 11 to me, remember? You’re beyond perfect to me, always.”

Yeah, Chaeyoung remembers that moment. The flustering moment, was sweet and memorable. It makes Chaeyoung shy yet happy just recalling the memory, kinda cringy though. That was when she and Mina were still building their bond (they’re still doing it though), signalling each other’s feeling. The moment’s still fresh to her. Still hot and delicious, like a cake just out from the oven. Mina gave her 11 as a score, beyond 10, beyond the perfect score.

“I—” Chaeyoung sighs, ducking down, feeling Mina starts caressing the back of her hand with her thumb. “I remember that. Sorry.”

“And you protect me so well. You’re doing so great,” Mina adds, still circling her thumb over the back of Chaeyoung’s hand. “You make me happy, Chaeng. I feel... loved.”

Chaeyoung smiles, mumbling under her breath. “You are loved, Mina.” Chaeyoung looks up, smiling sadly. “You’re always loved.”

“But, we can’t be girlfriends, Chaeng. Not now.” Mina shakes her head. “We just, we’re still young and we have a lot of things to focus on, other than this. I have a problem with my study, and you have a problem with...” Mina trails off, couldn’t find anything that is problematic for Chaeyoung. She sighs. “It’s not that we can’t be girlfriends. It just, it’s not the right time for it.”

Honestly, Chaeyoung understands it so well. That they can’t be girlfriends at this time. They just can’t, it’s not the right time for both of them to do romance. To say ‘I love you’ everyday, to text each other three times a day, they’re not at the right time for those stuffs. Mina, apparently, still has to study more to get a better result, and Chaeyoung has to focus on practicing for the upcoming marathon competition.

See? It’s the best for them to stay like this. Friends, special one, which is so much better than a common friend. They love each other, and they know it. And they already own each other’s heart, even without officially being girlfriends.

So, Chaeyoung nods, puts her other hand over Mina’s and smiles. “I know, Mina.” Chaeyoung gulps. “You’re right. We’re not at a good time for become official. You and me, we share the same feeling, and that’s enough for me to be contented.” Chaeyoung halts, smiling at Mina who’s beaming at her. “Being friends with you is enough to make me nervous all the time. I can’t imagine how crazy it would be if you be my girlfriend now.”

Mina laughs, giving Chaeyoung a soft smack in the upper arm. “Sweet talker,” she mumbles. “You get nervous whenever I’m being around you?”

“Well,” Chaeyoung shrugs. “My heart can’t stop racing. And it nearly burst just before, when we kissed.”

Mina eyes at Chaeyoung in flirt. “But, you initiated it.”

“Yes, I did,” Chaeyoung feels her face’s heated. She hopes Mina can’t see her tomato face, because it would be embarrassing for her. “And, I don’t regret it. I would never regret it.”

They both exchange a stare again for tenth times today. They both just smile fondly to each other, in silent examining each other’s face, which so perfect for them.

“So,” Chaeyoung breaks the silence. “Friends?”

Mina halts, nodding. “Yup. Friends.”

“And,” Chaeyoung mutters again, grinning foolishly. “We can’t... kiss?”

Mina laughs at this, but when her laugh end, she exhales heavily. “No, we can’t. It would be harder for both of us to cope this ‘just friend’ if we still do romance.”

Chaeyoung seems pouty after Mina said that, but still nodding in agree. Seeing that actually makes Mina feels sorry. Not gonna lie, but there’s a part of Mina’s heart that also want to do romance with Chaeyoung. So, she fastly fixes her words. Not only for Chaeyoung, but also for herself. “Or maybe we could. In a small amount.” She sees the glint of Chaeyoung’s eyes is back. “I think it helps so much for both of us. To cope the life.”

Chaeyoung says _horray_ in victory, making Mina laughs again. When the humor end, their eyes meet. Chaeyoung cups Mina’s face again, this time her thumb’s upon Mina’s lips. She ‘plays’ the lips with her thumb. “So, should we do it again for the last time for today?”

Mina chuckles. She doesn’t nod or shake her head, but when she starts leaning to Chaeyoung’s side, Chaeyoung knows, it’s a yes.

They kiss again. It’s another long and deep kiss, and both are so gentle. When Chaeyoung hums, lips turning into a smile, the kiss break.

“I think I could get drunk just by kissing you,” she mumbles in protest. Mina smacks her upper arm again, then in quick, slips her hand under Chaeyoung’s arm. She moves closer, shoulder to shoulder with Chaeyoung, and rests her head on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Their hands meet, linked.

There’s a minute of comforting silence before Mina suddenly says, “I love you, Chaeyoung.”

And Chaeyoung never thought that those words would be so pleasuring to her. It warms her heart, and it feels so good to hear it from Mina. Honestly, she wants to reply those words with the same thing as well. But, she’s too shy and embarrassed to do that.

That’s the only time when she realizes, that Mina is just the same as her, a shy girl. She must had a big courage to say it to Chaeyoung, probably had a battle inside her head before, arguing to say it or not. So, thinking that Mina gave a huge effort to say the love words to Chaeyoung, she smiles, kissing Mina's crown for seconds, and then leaning her head against Mina’s.

“I love you too, Mina. I always do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, they need 16 Chapters to get a kiss scene -_-
> 
> Anyway, how is it? I hope their ‘first’ kiss scene is memorable for y’all. Excuse me for some grammatical errors, I’m trying my best here. Writing while standing in a shaky bus isn’t a very easy thing to do :3
> 
> I guess this story might be a long book. Perhaps it’s the same as R336, or could be longer. I have a lot scenes for this pair in this story, I hope I could write it all. Or, if I couldn’t, I might just pass it to my next ff.
> 
> I want to know about your opinion of their first kiss. Please write down your comment, I’ll read all of them. No bad comment, please. I get pissed so easily :3
> 
> I always wanted to use that Avada Kedavra words on my fics! I love Harry Potter so much! I think I’m able to talk about it for hours :3 For those who don’t know about Avada Kedavra, please just search it on Google :D
> 
> That’s all! See ya on the next chapter!


End file.
